Transcending Memories: A Bond Unsealed
by Yamigirl21
Summary: An amnesic Yami, has just finished reliving his time as pharaoh in his "memory world." As he prepares to experience death again, he is approached by the one person who may hold a key to his past, and the present as well!
1. Chapter1

_Author's Note (April 2010): __Wow…. It's hard to believe that I started this fan-fiction almost 6 years ago. So much time has passed, and yet at the same time it feels as if it were only yesterday since I created this work. Even though I put it away for a while, as I focused on other things in my life, my love for this story never faltered. And I'm quite sure that it will always be special to me, no matter what….  
_

_In recent months, I found myself rediscovering the intensity of the love that I felt for the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga series, and as a result I was compelled to revisit this fan-fiction, rework it, and maybe even attempt to complete it this time around! It'll be a daunting task, especially given the extent of what I would like to rewrite before I continue onward, and because despite everything that I had written previously, I had barely even begun to scratch the surface of what I'd wanted to achieve with this work. Though in essence it was meant to be a love story between Yami and Teana, I found, even originally, that the story had gradually evolved into much more; bringing in many more characters (both real and fictional) as well as many of the actual manga events which I had made an effort to tie together with my own concepts. I also realized that I would be forced to work completely around some of what actually transpired in the true story; especially given that I began this fan-fiction when the Ancient Egypt arc of the manga was still in its early stages.  
_

_At this point in time, I am well aware of the fact (for instance) that Yami Yugi's real name is Atem or Atemu, and that Akunadin (like many of the other characters, I've seen various spellings of his name) as well as Zorc Necrophades were key players in what transpired in Ancient Egypt during Yami/Atemu's reign. However, given that I was not of aware of this when I began this work, I instead decided to address those elements later, perhaps creating another possible scenario; an alternate universe if you will, with the aid of real story elements of course! I suppose only time will tell if I will be able to succeed in this venture, but for the time being, my initial task is to rework what I have done previously. Though I was very fond of many of my earlier ideas, and in the end I may even keep the majority of them, there were also quite a few that needed changing; particularly my rendition of Teana. It is my hope that when the revision process is complete, that she will be an even deeper character; one in which the audience may even sympathize and identify with. That's my hope anyway…. :) And so everyone, it begins!__  
_

_Author's Note (May 2003)__: Well, what can I say about this story? Firstly, let me warn anyone who isn't a fan of romance between Yami and Tea/Anzu beforehand….. This story was inspired by the brief moments of interaction between them in the anime and manga (which I will make reference to when appropriate) as well as a vivid dream that I had one evening. Generally speaking, I have always believed that those two would make an interesting couple, but I wanted to add a twist to it, in order it make it more believable for the reader. The events may even come full circle by story's end, but I suppose only time will tell…  
_

_I am also taking reference from the __Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories__ video game for the Playstation as I write this and though I am following story elements from the manga as well, specifically those from the Ancient Egypt arc, I simply opted to pick up where chapter 299 left off and then made my own interpretations afterwards. Even though I made reference to what I believe could happen, I chose to remain vague since explaining the details of those events is not my primary focus; for the time being anyhow…. I'm certain that a number of story developments that I have written here will be proven wrong, as future installments of this manga arc are released, but for this sake of this fan fiction, I am currently only including information up to that point. Also, I won't pretend to know what Yami Yugi's real name is, so throughout the course of this story, I will simply name him "Yami," to avoid confusion.  
_

Chapter 1

*So…. This is how it ends….* Yami thought to himself.

He could feel the energy from his body steadily fading; diminishing both slowly and painfully as he lay unmoving and severely wounded on the palace floor. Allowing his eyes to travel throughout the perimeter instead, he then gazed at the once richly and intricately gilded contents of the eastern wing, which had served as his throne room and his own personal training arena. Only days prior, he had both witnessed as well as participated in dueling in that very place; but now, he was surrounded by nothing but ruin, the mass destruction caused by his final confrontation with the thief Bakura. "Bakura…." Yami mouthed slowly.

His mind was beginning to grow hazy…. In his weakened state, everything that had happened seemed distressingly muddled to him; becoming more and more disjointed with each passing second. The events had occurred so quickly, but now, they were nothing but a blur; random flashes that were also losing their clarity. He could recall….his pursuit of the treacherous bandit on horseback…. He could see visions of Osiris and Diabound in the sky; the slaughter of innocents, the panic and hysteria on the streets…. He could recall the fate of his loyal priests…having managed to lure Bakura back to the palace, away from his remaining subjects, and then, their destined and definitive battle; a fierce and devastating collision that had seemed never-ending….

And yet, when there was no other alternative, as he considered the lives and the well-being of those that he had come to know since his brief return (even if only in some small measure) Yami, who had already taken the full force of Bakura's assaults, accepted his fate; opting to use the remainder of his _Ba_, his very life energy to destroy Bakura utterly! And in doing so, he could also ensure that the Millennium items, and whatever power that they possessed, would be sealed away….along with him…. Lowering his eyes from the ceiling, Yami could now feel both the weight and intensity of the despair that consumed him. He pondered what he _believed_ to be own decision in the matter, while also considering the very distinct possibility that the power to choose had been taken completely out of his hands; perhaps from the very moment that he had arrived in this alleged time period….

*How could I not have known..…that even in the act of reliving these past experiences, that it would ultimately conclude in this manner?* He thought again. *I have seen the future; Bakura's, as well as my own. If… If I had only known then, within my own lifetime, maybe I- But it's too late…. I understand now…. What I am seeing and feeling is a simulation of some sort. This, _all_ of this, is nothing more than an illusion, recorded data no less; a world created by my subconscious.*

Despite these sound deductions, Yami still dreaded where the journey into his lost memory would eventually lead him, as he looked towards the gleaming pyramidically shaped item that rested above him; seemingly waiting for the remainder of his strength to die out. What would become of him? Where would he go? Would he simply perish here, his soul inhabiting the Millennium Puzzle, only to wait for several thousand years until Yugi awakened him once more? Would this be some sort of cruel eternal wheel that he would have to undergo time and time again? No, surely that would be beyond cruel…..beyond pain, beyond suffering….. Such a fate would be worse then hell itself!

Or, would reliving his death simply return him to the modern world where Yugi and his friends waited; almost as if he had never left them? Would he _then_ receive the answers that he had initially come for? He now knew the circumstances of the last days that he had lived; fragments of his life with his father, King Akunamukanon, the truth about Priest Seto and his faithful magicians Mahaado and Mana, and most importantly the full extent of Bakura's hatred…..a hatred so great that it would follow them both far beyond death, time, and space! But, as for his existence before that….it was still so unclear to him! What if he never regained his full memory? What if he was doomed to wander the earth, never attaining the peace and closure that he longed to find? What if-

Moaning in agony, Yami was forced to abruptly cease his musings. Though he had come to the conclusion that this world was, in fact, a recreation of the past, regrettably the same could not be said for the physical pain that he was now experiencing. His entire body throbbedrelentlessly…. He could almost pinpoint every gash, every injury that had been inflicted upon him; wounds that were worsened further still when he had used his own powers at the battle's end. Barely able to lift a hand, he then saw that his palm and the tips of his fingers were completely covered with blood; though as he continued to stare, this vision too began to grow dim. It would not be long now…. It was only a matter of time before-

*I have already died once.* He reassured himself. Closing his eyes, he then placed his opposite hand gently upon the Millennium Puzzle. *Soon, very soon…none of this will matter to me, or anyone else in this world….*

* * *

In the streets of the village beyond, Teana had finally managed to emerge from the frantic crowd, the countless individuals that had been screaming in sheer terror of what they had witnessed! Though many now doubted the legitimacy of what had actually occurred, others were adamant that it had indeed happened; that two enormous beasts had appeared without warning, clashing ferociously within the midnight sky!

Uninterested in such idle chatter, and thinking back to moments before she had been overwhelmed by the fleeing mob, Teana could remember seeing _him_…..the man with ghostly white hair on horseback who had been wearing an object emitting a familiar, unearthly glow around his neck….. Laughing maniacally, he had quickly sped past her, for he was being pursued by….the pharaoh….

"Yami…." She whispered to herself, her sense of panic escalating.

Suddenly, there was a pain in her chest, a sharp, startling jolt; followed by a strenuous intake of breath! She could sense it…. Her heart was telling her something. She _knew_ that something had happened…something terrible…. *No!* She screamed inwardly. She wouldn't, _couldn't_ allow herself to think that way. "I have to see him! I have to get to him now!"

Unseen by the other villagers, or the guards that were attempting to maintain order among them, Teana ran towards the palace as fast as her legs could carry her. In the back of her mind she became aware of the fact that no one was blocking her path…! But then, she also knew that if Yami had indeed returned to the palace, to deal with that _monster_ Bakura, she reasoned that he would have ordered everyone to evacuate the area, fearing for their safety. *That's just like him…..* She thought fondly, allowing herself a slight smile as she continued onward.

Finally arriving at her destination, Teana allowed herself only the briefest of moments to catch her breath; her sides aching from the incessant running. Gazing forward, she could see nothing at first; nothing but dust, smoke, and sand accompanied by a thunderous rumbling, sounding in all directions! But, as it began to clear, she found herself completely taken aback, utterly stunned by the horrible sight before her eyes! "Oh no…. The palace!" She cried, cupping her hands to her mouth. The once glorious palace, which had shone brightly to her, like a beacon of light and hope, was now partially destroyed….

Visible even in that dark, moonless night, Teana could see the sheer magnitude of the surrounding rubble, the enormous fragments of the neighboring buildings, as well as shattered representations of the once mighty rulers that had preceded Yami's reign. And even in spite of the battle's presumable conclusion, a number of obelisks and balconies continued to rupture and collapse to the ground, as Teana stood staring in a state of disbelief.

Finally taking her first uneasy steps to approach the entranceway, she could now see that amongst the devastation, were the bodies of the guards that had served on duty that very evening; guards that had dared to stand in Bakura's way during his earlier escape….. Pressing her hand against her chest, her heart went out to those lost souls, as she prayed that Osiris would take pity on them, granting them each a new existence in the after life; a reward for their courage and bravery perhaps…. And yet, seeing the vicious slaughter of these men only increased the terror within her. She then noticed that her breathing had become heavy and that her body had begun to shake uncontrollably. She was so afraid….afraid of what she would discover….inside…. But she quickly regained hold of herself, to the best of her ability anyhow, as she made an effort to repress those staggering thoughts. No… She simply had to find Yami….for that was all that mattered to her!

And so, Teana began her search, running from room, to room, to _room_ within the midst of the palace grounds! Despite the vastness of the area, or even the daunting task of having to explore every one of the massive structures, she allowed her instincts, the bond that she shared with Yami to guide her way…. Though panic and fear were ever present, she also remembered how she had once longed to freely explore the palace; to laughingly wander like a child in play, with Yami at her side…. Her heart began to ache at that thought, as she struggled to hold back the river of tears that were just waiting to be shed! In truth that was all she had ever wanted from life, to be with him, to live there happily, together…. Only days, _hours_ before, she had finally begun to believe that her dream might even be possible…. But now….

Suddenly, as she had continued her run through a long and narrow corridor, she had felt a strange…indescribable sensation within her! She had never felt anything like it! It was almost as if….something had actually passed _through_ her! Though the idea seemed ludicrous, she stopped momentarily to glance behind, but there was nothing and no one but an eerie silence, penetrated only by the flickering of torches that faintly lit her surroundings. Though she had been mystified by what had occurred, she opted to dismiss it to resume her search; her mind calling for Yami the entire way.

At long last, she reached the entryway to what she believed to be the throne room in the eastern wing of the palace…. Still struggling to remain calm, she lightly touched the door, almost as if she was trying to sense something from within. Yes… This was the right place. She could feel it…. Somehow, she just _knew_ that Yami was there! But….was she prepared to see him? Knowing that maybe….he…. She _had_ to go inside! She had to know that he was all right! For what felt like an eternity, Teana slowly pushed the massive door open, it's loud creaking seemingly rivaling the sound of her racing heart beat! Within seconds, her eyes frantically scanned the entire area until, finally, they fixed upon a figure lying on the ground….. As if something had struck her, she leaned against the threshold, feebly attempting to maintain her balance. Unable to cross it, she could only stand there, helplessly, gasping in horror….


	2. Chapter2

_Author's Note (April 2010): __Hello again, everyone! I hope that you're all doing well! :) I suppose there isn't too much for me to say in this brief commentary, at least in comparison to what I addressed in my first chapter. Given that both chapters 1 and 2 were simply introductory works, they were virtually unchanged from their previous versions, with the exception of grammatical changes and what not. Still, given that I have many more chapters that I need to revise, I also thought that the addition of a current author's note would be useful in the sense that the reader will know which chapters have been rewritten; taking into account that websites such as or contain all 11 original chapters from years past. I will, of course, replace those preliminary chapters with these newer ones there as well. But I decided that it was best not to remove the older versions posted on those sites, but to simply replace them with the revisions of the chapters as I finish them. I imagined that it may be confusing for the reader to determine if a chapter was edited or not, so again, for this purpose, I will include an author's note if the final has, in fact, been completed._

_Author's Note (May 2003)__: Though it may seem evident to some, I have taken the character of Teana from the __Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories __video game and I have decided to recreate her as my own. In addition, I will call Anzu "Tea," her English dubbed name, in this story; taking into consideration that the two names are so similar to each other. I will also continue to switch from Yami's perspective to Teana's throughout this fan fiction, but I will separate these two points of view with a row of characters to hopefully avoid any and all confusion.  
Also, I will admit that I am uncertain of the exact "rules" concerning Yami's so-called "World of Memory." It is my assumption that major incidents are occurring as they once did and should, yet I still find it highly unlikely that *every* word that Yami has said, or even what has been said to him, are identical to those spoken the first time he experienced these events; especially taking into account that he is unable to remember how any of this happened previously at all! That much was proven in the real manga when Yami called Simon "Grandpa;" which Simon obviously found confusing! This was also true when Simon tried to interpret Yami's strange behavior when he first returned to the "past." And so, I've decided to follow through with this concept; that the characters can interact and play off Yami's behavior, regardless of whatever happened before.  
_

Chapter 2

"Yami, no…." Teana breathed, powerless to move.

The room was so quiet, and he was so still. He had been hurt! She could see the evidence of piercing wounds across his body. And the blood….there was so _much_ of it, a pool forming beneath him. Teana felt herself growing dizzy, her stomach churning; the nauseating sickness within her _intensifying_ by the second! But before her legs could give out, before she could allow herself to simply collapse upon the floor, she suddenly felt as if jolted awake; as she rushed to Yami's side.

She weakly knelt before him, uncertain of what to do! She felt….torn, torn between her paralyzing dread and the ridiculously apparent notion that told her to somehow tend to his excessive injuries. And yet, seeing the red strains growing larger against his white tunic made her more fearful than ever! She could barely stand to _look_! Her hands shaking, they shifted slightly from side to side as if she were afraid to touch him. What if she caused him more pain? Or if she did touch him, would he still be-

Dismissing her terror, she hesitantly took his hand in hers. Bringing it to her cheek, its warmth brought fresh tears to her eyes. *Thank goodness….* Teana thought. There was a part of her that wanted to let out a sigh of relief then, however she also knew that it did not necessarily mean that he was- "Alive." Teana whispered. "You have to be alive! Yami _please,_ please speak to me!"

Still there was no response. He hadn't uttered a syllable, moved a muscle. Only the silence endured; a lifeless, disquieting calm that lasted for an eternity. It was as if she was caught in some nightmarish reality that made her blood boil hotly, her breathing alone disrupting the inactivity. "Yami…" Teana said, gently trying to stir him again. Entwining her fingers with his, Teana felt the lump expanding at the base of her throat, her mind, her very soul was crumbling piece by piece, and tears fell steadily from her eyes.

"Why…. _Why_….. Why won't you answer me? I can't- You're all I- I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough to- Please, stay with me. Yami, I'm begging you. _Please_!"

Even now, there was no reaction. Nothing. Gazing blankly upon his lifeless form, Teana felt her heart growing heavier, colder. It was as if someone had doused some inner light, extinguishing any and all hope that she possessed. Harsh dawning reality became visible in the dimming of her eyes. She too had taken a fatal blow and yielded to the disheartening despair, to the beckoning darkness. There was nothing she could do for Yami now... How could she live with the knowledge that she had only been able to watch him die helplessly before her?

Every fiber of her being was numb. She gave in, gave in to the welcoming abyss of emptiness. She was so….tired….. Slowly, she rested her cheek against Yami's heart.

"We'll both rest now." Teana whispered as thunderous rumbling shook nearby. A large piece of stone fell from the ceiling and crumbled on the marbled floor in a plumb of dust; a large crack spread toward them. "I'll be with you soon...I won't be long." Teana promised and broke into soft, mournful weeping.

* * *

*What is that….that sound?*

Having nearly been consumed by the enshrouding darkness, quite possibly at the last crucial moment, he had heard a voice…. a voice strong enough to pierce through the shadows; one that somehow managed to call him back again! *It's barely audible, but I can hear someone….crying. But why? What's happening?* He felt that someone was there with him! But who?

Yami felt the pain rushing back to him first, a small hiss escaping his lips; unheard by the stranger present. He also felt the light pressure of something against his chest, but was without the use of sight; his eyes refusing to reopen from overwhelming weariness. His shallow breath was greeted by the scent of a faint but powerful fragrance, the aroma of an exotic flower, a perfume of some sort. *This scent…. Where have I- I'm certain that I've encountered it before…! But when exactly? Just _what_ is going on here? I don't understand any of this!*

Inhaling again, it caught the attention of the one lying with him; prompting her own astonished intake of breath. *There is a woman here, she must be laying beside me...* His eyelids responded to his will at long last, and he struggled to focus upon the figure before him.  
"Yami!" He heard her exclaim, unable to contain the emotion within her voice. *Yes, even her voice sounds familiar, so very familiar….*

Finally, with his eyes fully open, his vision gradually clearing, Yami could now see the woman's shoulder length brunette hair….her light blue eyes….and then….her flustered yet delicate face….*_TEA_?!* Yami thought, as his eyes widened. *Why is _she_ here?! What does this mean?!*

"Oh Yami…. I knew that you wouldn't- That you couldn't be-" Teana began. "I should have known, that if anyone in this entire world could find a way to come back, you could… Of _course _you wouldn't be beaten by that vicious thief, no matter what he was capable of unleashing! I should have never doubted, not even for one moment, that you'd be strong enough to defeat him; that you'd be willing to risk everything to save us…." Teana choked, tears streaming down her face.

His hand still within hers, she very carefully brought it to her lips, kissing it both gently and gratefully; griping it with a wary tightness, as if to reassure herself that this was indeed a reality. Barely able to muster a smile, she then placed it near her heart. "I was sure that I _had_ lost you forever, that I would never see you alive again!" She cried frantically. "But none of that matters now. In the end you did come back. You came back….."

Closing her eyes momentarily, as if to put an end to the evening's horrific series of events, she focused on what she now _could _do for him. Lowering the hand she held, Teana anxiously reached for him again, caressing his face as she struggled to find the right words that would ultimately appease them both.

"Everything's going to be all right now. You'll see. I'll go get help. I'll find someone capable of treating your injuries and then we'll-"

Repositioning his blond bangs from his field of vision, Teana soon found herself puzzled by the look on his face; the foreign, unreadable expression that she had most certainly never seen before! "Yami…. What is it? What's wrong?!" She pleaded, her apprehension returning. Further fueling this new sense of uneasiness, was despite his eyes gazing deeply into her own, the only emotion that she was able to comprehend was a strange, _disturbing_ bewilderment…. Could the battle and all that he was forced to endure physically have taken a toll on his mind as well? Was it just a simple lapse of lucidity? A temporary wave of confusion? No…. As impossible as it seemed, it was almost as if she now stared into the eyes of someone else entirely, someone who had no inkling of who she was at all…. "Don't…don't you recognize me?" Teana asked nervously. "Yami, it's me, Teana!"

"Teana…." He whispered back.

* * *

_*Teana_….?* Yami thought again.

His mind raced, struggling to process this new development, while also attempting to smash the barriers that protected _any_ portion of his memory; whatever fragments that could possibly be accessible to him! This girl, this Teana. Looking at her face, he only thought of the modern day Tea! The resemblance was _uncanny_; with the exception of deeper skin tones, much like his own. And yet, as Yami continued to study her, he now noticed a few other subtle differences as well. She was of course dressed in the attire of that day of age; a short white linen dress that appeared similar to those that he had seen throughout his fleeting stay in this world. Such minute detail only seemed to support the notion that she wasn't simply an illusion or the product of some bizarre dream! She also wore an array of colorful accessories, of varying shapes and designs: a beaded necklace, bracelets, anklets, a jeweled belt hanging loosely around her waist, and a pair of crimson hoop earrings. Additionally, she had placed singularly colored beads throughout her hair as well. This was topped with a vibrant headband, and a solitary braid on the left side of her face. However, perhaps the key variation between her and the future Tea was this woman's more…._mature_ appearance. Much like Yami himself appeared to be older than Yugi, for instance, similarly this Teana seemed to be a few years Tea's senior.

Regardless of these observations, this girl's existence here presented Yami with more questions than it did answers. Like Seto Kaiba, was Tea also originally a resident of the past, reborn in the present? For what purpose had he met her in _this_ manner? Especially now, of all times, when he could still feel himself being pulled from this world! Yami ceased his musings seeing the growing sadness and apprehension in Teana's eyes. It was such a sorrowful expression….one that was able to stir him from within…. A strange sense of guilt overtook him as he realized that he was the cause of her pain.. He had not meant to reveal himself, but it was clear that she had sensed something from his behavior towards her! Or maybe it was the reverse, his _lack _of response that had drawn Teana's attention… Her gaze was fixed sharply onto that of his own, as if she were searching for something; something that had once been there, perhaps?

*Those sad eyes! What was it about them?* The memory was just beyond his grasp! Tea. Teana. Tea. Teana. Those names continued to circulate endlessly until together, the past and present collided into one! And then, suddenly, there was a vision; one that was faded, distant, yet one in which he could still connect with….


	3. Chapter3

Author's Note (April 2010): Ah, what fun I had revising this chapter! I suppose that I can say that Chapter 3 is where the story truly begins, and as a result, it was reworked considerably in comparison to the original. Firstly, I attempted to add more insight to both Yami and Teana's characters, and aside from detail and description, I found several grammatical errors in the previous version which I hope have been corrected in this one. In addition, given that this chapter was generally lighter, as opposed to the story's overall darker tone that had begun to unravel; I simply decided to follow through with the various events that transpired here, while also trying to amplify them in any way possible. Though what originally happens within the chapter remains intact, I like to believe that there is a bit more life, or perhaps a certain kind of energy in what ultimately occurs that was not felt when reading the prior version. I hope that you all enjoy it! :)

Author's Note (May 2003): In order to write the following scenes, I will admit that I have done research on Ancient Egypt and the way of life during this time. I truly hope that what I've written is correct but even if it isn't, please try to enjoy the story for what it is. I only wanted to make it more believable; my hope being that what I was writing was not completely inaccurate, though I still plan to stick with my original ideas regardless.

Another point that I wanted to address is the Teana and Yami relationship that I have been describing as a whole. Though I plan to explain the history of that relationship in future chapters, beginning with this one actually, a friend of mine had asked me why Yami was unaware of Teana and who she was when it seemed obvious that she knew who he was. In other words, she wanted to know why they hadn't met and interacted sooner, considering that I am attempting to tie the real events of the Ancient Egypt arc into my own. To explain this, it is necessary to take into account that Yami has hardly any recollection of his past, including her. I also remembered that in the real manga, it had only been a few days since Yami first arrived in his "World of Memory." From day one things began to occur at a very hectic pace all around him, and due to the fact that Bakura was viewed as a potential threat, it is unlikely that Yami ever left the palace during that time, until he left to pursue Bakura on horseback, that is. So in short, Yami and Teana, if she had been a real character within the anime and manga, would never have had a chance to meet, or rather meet again, under those circumstances. I hope that this is at least a satisfactory explanation for the time being, and that you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you!

Chapter 3

Yami felt as if his mind was splitting open, breaking apart like a fragmenting porcelain shell! Squinting, he made a strenuous effort to swallow; feebly attempting to endure, for just a _little_ longer. It was a laborious, agonizing task to hold on in this manner! These aches...these pains... What coursed through him was beyond excruciating! But even so, it paled to what he was inflicting upon himself, the war within him, within his consciousness…. If he had the strength, he would have lifted a hand in an effort to contain the sensation, the horrible throbbing that plagued him! This suffering exceeded the pain of his external wounds, for it was both intolerable and utterly frustrating being close, so _very_ close to the truth! He had seen a vision of the girl's face, this Teana, as she called herself, who was without a doubt the previous incarnation of the future Tea.

Though confusion and a multitude of questions were ever present, he continued to concentrate, ignoring his sufferings, the strain of each breath, the seconds in which he clung to life... His only goal was to persist onward, to try harder still; in hopes that he would be rewarded with the gratification of ultimately _shattering _the seemingly impenetrable wall that had long since kept him from his past, from his true self even! And then finally...it happened... Comparable, perhaps, to the eruption of an overflowing dam, Yami was flooded with a wave of vivid memories, and powerful emotions... He could see it now... It was all so clear... Everything was taking place before his very eyes...

With a playful bounce in his step, a younger Prince Yami, who had conscientiously donned the simple, concealing robes of a peasant, gleefully, rather proudly looked behind him as he fled! There was certainly no use in trying to stop him now! Acting upon impulse that afternoon, Yami had opted to run away from the palace grounds yet again! Releasing an almost wicked laughter as he traveled onward, he wondered if Simon had even noticed his escape when his back was turned! Or, was it possible that he was _still_ carrying on about...well...whatever it was that he had been trying to teach him that afternoon! In truth, Yami was unable to even recall the subject of the day's lesson, as he soon reasoned that he would be devoured alive by the sheer boredom if he had stayed! When he found himself struggling to remain awake even, he concluded that he was entitled to a bit of a break; for his...generally "good behavior," as he then proceeded to liberate himself from the remainder of the lecture all together! With his intelligence, it was a waste of time really. It wasn't as if he was incapable of simply absorbing information when it best suited him!

In sudden contrast to his impetuousness, Yami, who wished not to be discovered before he succeeded in leaving the grounds, became a jungle predator in his wanderings; moving deftly, cautiously; fading into one with his surroundings at the _precise_ moment that he could have been detected by a passing watchman or servant! Finally having reached the massive gates, which were now all that stood in the way of his brush with freedom, Yami paused momentarily to take in the familiar, and at times the somewhat looming rows of statues, sphinxes, and obelisks positioned on each side of the entrance way. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he too would have his form or the details of his life chiseled in stone; not to mention the preparations for his tomb or his descent into afterlife. Though he had yet to assume the throne, Yami knew that the moment was drawing nearer each day, and as a result, these matters had been effectively scheduled, planned, and were already in progression in some form or another... Though this had always been viewed as a great and prestigious honor, his "godly" right as the forthcoming pharaoh even, a part of him couldn't help but see the morbidity in these customs; such an intense fascination with death when there was still so much to be experienced in life! Quite a peculiar, or possibly a radically perceived notion for one such as he...

Having memorized the timely regimes for all the palace aides and contracted workers from beyond, Yami had recalled that earlier that day in particular, Simon had consulted with a number of laborers from the village of Deir El-Medina; builders who were most likely summoned to discuss specialized construction work; a task that Yami opted not to ponder further... Instinctively, however, when he became aware of this information, impulsive or no, Yami knew that estimating when they would take their leave may be of use to him at a later time. Whatever his mind set, he was seemingly always one step ahead, in any given situation; in the game that was life, as he often liked to describe it!

Seeing the laborers granted access outside of the palace, Yami hurried towards them, following suit in their orderly stride. Bowing his head so his face would not be seen through the hood, he watched with fervent anticipation as the doors were opened for him at long last! Focusing to keep his senses alert as he continued on his way, Yami made sure that absolutely _nothing_ distracted him from maintaining his pretense (not even his eagerness to leave!) until he was completely beyond the scrutiny of the guards; men who would undoubtedly drag him back at a moment's notice if he did inadvertently reveal himself! He was almost through the threshold...just a few steps more... Ah! Another self proclaimed victory to add to his already long list of achievements!

Now beyond the point of detection, Yami continued on his way towards the nearest village as he stretched his arms high into the air, his body now at complete ease with the weightlessness of relaxation. He felt quite contented to have made the decision to set out on this excursion, for it was one that he felt that he needed, this time... And in any case, he felt reasonably certain that he could get away with it when Simon was the one appointed to look after him! Though admittedly, he found that it wasn't quite as easy to escape when he was under the tutelage of the strict and depressingly solemn priests that his father had assigned; the ones who were said to have been selected by the mystical Millennium Items _themselves_ rather... Reconsidering his perspective, he found that he was somewhat fond of the priest Akunadin; perhaps due to some peculiar quality of his that reminded Yami of his father, somehow...

Much to his deep displeasure, however, now that Yami was growing older, and the burden of expectation was beginning to trail him like an impending shadow, his studies were now consisting of more time under the watchful eyes of those priests than with the well-meaning Simon. In particular, Yami was almost _constantly_ being reminded of the importance of his "special training;" more so than any other form of protocol... But for the moment, he had opted to put such distressing thoughts out of his mind; for as long as he was able to, anyhow. He simply wanted to enjoy the pleasantness of the outing, like he had so many times previously; which, in truth, usually required an escape plan executed in a similarly well crafted manner!

All things considered, what was the harm in doing so anyway? Rarely had he departed for an extended period of time. And despite what Simon thought of him, especially at a moment such as this where he demonstrated "improper and unorthodox"behavior for the crown prince of Egypt, Yami most certainly comprehended both the importance as well as the immense _power_ that information could bestow upon him. Knowledge and the way that it was deciphered and utilized was absolutely essential in the success of one's time as ruler, as demonstrated by his father, the great Pharaoh Akunamukanon. Yami understood that now more then ever, especially since his father would soon be-

As he arrived at the village market place, he felt a sense of relief wash over him; the change of scenery thankfully interrupting his train of thought. No, he did not wish to be reminded of the current tensions at home, yet another justification for his need to escape the pressure placed upon him. Now wandering in the midst of the crowded streets, Yami made certain to keep himself hooded and inconspicuous. Though he was dressed like any other citizen, he knew that his unusual hair style would surely give even the youngest of those who resided there the basis to recognize him. The frequency of this strange indulgence to visit the outskirts of the palace had become rather legendary after all, especially for the residents of this particular village... In fact, so often had he roamed through the area, that at times he would even hear talk that he was among them that very day...talk that would ultimately reach his own ears, so it seemed safe to assume that no one suspected him at least.

Ceasing his leisurely stroll, momentarily, Yami had stopped to simply delight in the image of the villagers before him; the passing town's folk who were actively engaged in their daily routines. No matter how often he witnessed it, he always found himself astounded by the sight of it all! The sheer number of the populace alone was enough to make one marvel in amazement! In contrast to what he witnessed on the palace grounds, the villagers were all dressed casually, mostly in loose, white linen gowns or skirts; presumably practical attire for the purpose of enduring the daytime's rather sweltering heat, no doubt! Though not as common as the material of linen, Yami managed to spot a few residents, at least, who wore clothing of wool as well. Additionally, Yami found that he was not the only one hooded either, though some of the other men also wore turbans or handkerchiefs above their heads instead. Similarly, this was true of some of the women, yet a number of them, both men _and_ women chose to wear nothing on their heads at all; allowing their straight, plaited, or colorfully ornamented hair to flow freely in the wind.

Observing those ornaments in particular, Yami soon became aware of the distinct variety of the accessories that the villagers wore! Though he himself was accustomed to wearing shimmering, finely sculpted jewelry of gold, or precious gemstones, he noticed that these adornments, (consisting of beads or baked, then subsequently painted clay) were also rather attractive in their minimalism; in addition to their vibrancy and creativity of design as well. Nearly every villager was sporting them in fact; the rich hues of these necklaces, bracelets, and anklets in sharp juxtaposition to the bright whites of their clothing.

Among the hundreds of mud brick houses, canopied shops, or crowded booths, Yami continued his observation: the hustling and bustling, the exchange or the trading of merchandise, or perhaps the simple act of conversation, the everyday interaction between friends and family. Smiling with a touch of wistfulness, Yami turned, proceeding upon his path through the busy streets. Though undoubtedly foreign to his own upbringing, he found the rusticity of a villager's life style appealing in its way... How splendid it must be to live a life free of royal etiquette or the crushing weight of responsibility expected of him since his earliest recollections! He often longed to experience even a sampling of what he witnessed for himself; or at the very least be able to speak with someone in regards to such inclinations, as unrealistic as they may be! And yet, with the exception of a few fleeting words between a market place vender, or those of a gossiping villager perhaps, Yami had never allowed himself to mingle with the town's folk at all, despite his burning desire to do so!

But if only he could... It would be such a refreshing change, a novelty even, to befriend someone, _anyone_ who wouldn't immediately bow down to him as if he were a god on earth, a most unsettling concept, similar to his distaste for otherworldly proceedings. But then, he supposed that a minimal sense of satisfaction in allowing himself this enjoyment was presumably all that he could ever hope for. Given the magnitude of his position, Yami truly did _not_ want to risk revealing his identity, at least not for frivolous reasons such as these, he reasoned. Certainly he would never hear the end of it from Simon! And...with his father's failing health...he knew that it very well could be potentially problematic to draw such attention to the royal family, beyond that of an unsubstantiated rumor anyhow. No, he just couldn't take that chance, not now….

*I suppose I should return to the palace.* Yami thought, regrettably.

Though he had hoped that this trip would serve to distract him from his troubles, he soon discovered that wandering aimlessly in the streets had only made him all the more pensive; so much so that he hadn't even noticed the direction in which he traveled, resulting in him walking directly into a very large, bare-chested, muscular guard!

With a touch of sheepishness, Yami's vision slowly panned upward, as his eyes locked rather awkwardly with those of the handkerchief topped man who towered over him. Taking a step backward, he then heard the sound of even more men marching, each equipped with heavy weaponry! Before he could even respond to the sudden confrontation, he soon realized that he, uncharacteristically, had allowed himself to be completely surrounded! *This is...quite the predicament!* Yami thought, a bit aggravated by his fleeting carelessness.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder about the excessive quantity of those that encircled him... Perhaps this particular escape had been the straw that had resulted in the breaking of the camels back, as the saying went! Simon must have been _terribly_ angry with him to give the order for the guards to go and fetch Yami as if he were a common criminal! Nearly disregarding his current dilemma, Yami focused, as the nearest guard proceeded to address him directly.

"We..." The man hesitated, seemingly contemplating what he wished to say next.

Feeling slightly foolish for attempting to find logic in the situation, Yami deduced that despite his orders, the guard still intended to remain respectful to his prince, undoubtedly one of the reasons for his visible reluctance. Similarly, they _all_ perhaps had to take into account that a number of citizens were now witnessing the ensuing commotion! Given the circumstances, Yami thought, the soldiers were now forced to access the situation with extreme caution; to protect the prince and his identity from being revealed before their growing audience! "We have orders to take you in. Come with us now." Said the nearest of the guards, speaking simply, but sternly nonetheless. Despite the perceivably overwhelming odds against him, however, Yami was _not_ about to allow himself to be carted off in this manner!

*If Simon wishes for me to return to the palace this badly,* Yami mused inwardly, *he will have to retrieve me himself!*

Though it seemed a rather inopportune time, in light of what was occurring before him, Yami just couldn't resist imagining the short elderly man walking through the streets, hands on his hips, with steam practically coming out of his ears! But he quickly dismissed such distracting notions as he turned his attention to finding the quickest route past the men blocking his path.

Having to think on his feet as the guard before him approached, Yami ducked swiftly, maneuvering himself around the man, while also succeeding in breaking free of the circle! His options limited, he then ran directly into the group of spectators, which soon resulted in the guards following in hot pursuit, as Yami intended. Until he could think of a more strategic course of action anyhow, Yami hoped that in doing so, he'd manage to at least hinder his trackers within the midst of the crowd!

And so, as if a flag had been waved in commencement, an official competition of both speed and ingenuity had indeed been instigated; one that neither the hunters nor the hunted would allow themselves to lose! Spanning across a large sum of terrain, the unlikely chase would soon venture through the countless pathways of the marketplace, zigzag between the various huts and taverns, or temporarily come to an impasse when the guards would, in fact, lose sight of the young prince, who would stop at nothing to elude them at long last! *Their persistence is certainly commendable... If nothing else, I will concede in _this_ admission! *Yami thought, beginning to feel winded from the extremity of his run.

And yet, despite his initial alarm, as well as the unexpectedness of the given situation, Yami found, for whatever reason, that he was actually _enjoying_ the rush that he felt from this interesting game of cat and mouse! How exciting it was! He hadn't felt so alive in ages! And though he was beginning to tire, he was determined to push both his mind and body to the very brink of limitation; until finally he could claim the complete and indisputable triumph of outfoxing his would-be captors!

The guards catching a glimpse of the young prince once more, Yami then resumed his sprint in the opposite direction. Glancing behind to estimate how far the men were trailing, he consequently failed to notice that he was running directly towards another person! The sudden impact had caused them to lose their footing; thus resulting in the pair falling awkwardly and painfully to the ground!

"Hey! Excuse me! Watch where you're going; will you?!" Yami heard a voice say.

Briefly disoriented, Yami shook his head, attempting to regain his focus. With a slight gasp, he soon became aware that he had fallen astride a young woman! "Do you _mind_?" She asked, her gaze burning fiercely into his own.

"Oh! Right!" Though he had managed to regain his overall composure, Yami was unable to contain the slight blush that had crossed his face while he struggled to remove himself from the girl; one whom he admittedly found rather attractive... "I beg your pardon! I didn't mean to-" Yami began, now standing over her.

Turning sharply, Yami could see the guards rounding a corner; heading straight in his direction! Glancing back at the insulted young woman on the ground, Yami soon found himself at a loss; his gentlemanly upbringing compelling him to apologize to her properly before hurrying onward, but the reality of what could result, urged him to continue running, and _fast_! Before his mind could rationalize his own reasons for doing so, he had spontaneously swept the unsuspecting girl into his arms, and the chase resumed!

"What are you _doing_!? Are you crazy!? Let me go this instant!" She cried, flailing wildly.

Despite the startlingly violent thrashings that he was forced to endure, Yami was completely unwilling to admit defeat, quite possibly due to his own stubbornness... Nevertheless, he vowed that he _would_ avoid being apprehended, no matter what the cost!

Ultimately, he happened upon a dark and secluded alleyway where a group of impressively large vases lay in wait... With a sudden burst of inspiration, he soon found himself beaming like an expectant child as his eyes met with those of his unruly captive.

At first, she seemed puzzled, though noticeably suspicious of the strange, impish expression that he'd flashed her. Yami then watched as the look of revelation appeared on her own face... "Oh no you don't! If you think that I'm just going to sit back and allow you to-"

Without further hesitation, Yami had indeed followed through with his "tactical maneuver;" one that merely required the two of them to jump inside one the large vases and hide before being discovered! Though it was, in truth, a _bit_ of squeeze for the two escapees, fortunately the container had just enough room to conceal them both, despite their somewhat uncomfortable positioning...

"Is _that_ your hand on my leg!?"  
"I swear to you, it was simply an accident!"  
"And now you're-! Oh! I'm warning you!"  
"Please! You _must_ lower your voice!"  
"Ow! What's in this thing anyway? I can't see!"  
"Hmm, it smells like…."  
"Look, you! I don't know what kind of trouble you're in but-"

Yami silenced the girl's protests by covering her mouth with his hand; an action that prompted them both to cease all movements, beyond that of their faint breathing or their attempts at suppressing their flow of air altogether. Tensing, they listened as they heard the sound of foot steps approaching, growing louder and louder...! But in due course, it would appear that Yami had been wise, or perhaps _lucky_, in his judgment to stay out of sight, as the pursuit was soon taken elsewhere...

Ever cautious, Yami opted to wait for what seemed like an eternity before he believed it was safe enough to emerge from the vase. When he was confident in the fact that the guards were no longer in their vicinity, he immediately calmed himself, feeling at ease; feeling _victorious_ rather!

Exiting first, he laughed heartily, as he basked in not only the success of his endeavor, but the tremendous merriment of what he had just experienced! And if that wasn't quite enough of a thrill for him, he had even relived a rather humorous childhood antic just now, and had done so with an _intriguingly _fiery brunette...

Still on the intense rush that continued to course through him, Yami turned to regard the young woman as she too surfaced from within the vase. "By the gods, I have not done that in _years_!" He exclaimed joyfully (more so to himself than to her) as he then proceeded to offer his hand in assistance. She responded with rejection, however; choosing to help herself out of the cramped container!

* * *

*What a day!* Teana groaned, now with both feet firmly on the ground. *If I'd had any idea that the afternoon was going to end up like this, I would have- No, what am I saying? Nothing would have prepared me for what I just went through! Whoever this...this strange man is, he had _better_ start talking!* She thought to herself.

Eying him with visible annoyance, she soon found herself additionally irritated by the perplexingly large grin on his face! Just what kind of reaction was that supposed to be anyway? After everything that had happened, he had the _gall_ to be pleased with himself right now?! "Well! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself at least!" She spat impatiently, waiting for what she hoped would be a perfectly logical explanation for what the stranger had forced her into!

Beginning to brush herself off, she became aware of the fact that she was completely covered with grass, leaves and other types foliage which she guessed were lingering in the vase before they had leapt inside of it. Feeling the intensity of the man's gaze, Teana paused to meet it. "_What_? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him, watching as his grin grew even wider.

Much to her surprise, and her displeasure, he burst into a fit of laughter! Again! Though he made several weak attempts to speak through his spastic chuckling, he only succeeded in pointing in her general direction. Soon, he began doubling over from his own overwhelming reaction! Ok... Now she was _royally_ upset!

*Why that-! Of all the-! Just who is this guy anyway?!* Teana thought again. *First he rudely runs into me, then abducts me, and now he's making fun of me?! Oh! He's asking for it!*

While she re-evaluated the events that had just transpired, Teana felt her mind beginning to wander, reflecting on how this mishap would affect her; most notably in the eyes of the other villagers... *It's not as if things aren't hard enough already.* She thought darkly, as the man began to settle down; his eyes watering from his one-sided hilarity. *If the others saw me being chased by the guards they'll think- And after all that I- No... It's not fair... This is all _his_ fault!* She screamed inwardly, her body trembling.

As her anger escalated, her mind flashed to a number of events from years prior that she bitterly wished to forget... The thought of it all happening again, that her life could become even _more_ complicated as a result... With her fists tightly clenched at her side, she breathed deeply, laboriously; cursing internally, she at last felt something inside of her snap!

"That's it... I don't know who you think you are or what you're after but I've had it!" She cried. "How _dare_ you drag me into this mess!? It's bad enough that you have the royal guards after you! But thanks to you, they might be after me now too! Are you happy now? _Are you_?!"

Exhaling, Teana attempted to grab a hold of her irrational emotions: the intense quivers coursing through her, the erupting temper, and most notably her volume that had surprised even herself! She was now more fearful than ever that these feelings would ultimately consume her; just like-

With a slight shake of her head and a hint of guilt for her outburst, she looked up at the stranger again, expecting him to be angry with her as well. She was shocked, to find that he was now completely composed; returning the glance with an innocent look of curiosity. It was either that, she thought, or he was trying to mock her in some way, with his unlikely expression, and his especially _aggravating_ silence! To her dismay, this only served to fuel her already wrathful disposition as she felt her fury escalating once again!

"Hello! Did you hear me?! I _demand_ that you explain yourself this instant before I-"

As if some ghostly bandit had robbed Teana of her very thoughts, her impending words, and even the sheer force of her rage, she soon felt everything inside her coming to a screeching halt, dissolving away as she watched the man slowly unhood himself... Comparable, perhaps, to being struck by a bolt of lightening, the shock and disbelief that now washed over her had completely desensitized her body! She _gawked, _wordlessly_,_ as he casually massaged his neck and shoulders before turning to give her a now self-confident grin!

Despite the fact that he had been wearing a hood, Teana couldn't help but wonder how she _didn't_ know who the man was; that the thought hadn't entered her mind at all! Why...? Why didn't she know...? As the reality of this strange encounter permeated into the deepest recesses of her mind, she _still_ found herself unable to move; vaguely aware that the color had likely drained from her face by now...

"Um..." Teana said at last, her voice cracking. "Will you excuse me for a moment, please?" Barely able to manage a leveled tone, the only distance that she could muster between them was to turn herself away from him. *I just yelled at the prince...* Teana thought with fleeting detachment. *I just yelled at the _prince_!? What's wrong with me?! Am I insane!? Oh gods! What should I do!? What can I possibly say to him!? This is a nightmare, right?! It has to be! This just isn't happening! Not like _this! _Not like this...*

Immediately following this inner mayhem, Teana could do nothing but shamefully place her face in her hands; wishing, _praying_, that she could just disappear into a puff of smoke! She then wondered if, perhaps, she should return to hiding inside the vase, instead... As she pondered even that course of action, she also felt the stirring desire to either laugh at the ridiculousness of this fateful meeting, or to cry miserably! When she entertained the notion of what the prince must thinking now, she briefly found herself genuinely leaning towards the latter...

*Ok...ok... Enough of this!* She thought, attempting to swallow her conflicting emotions. *I just have to calm down and get a grip! I can fix this... I have to...*

With her breathing stabilized, Teana made an effort to clear her throat before gathering the courage to face the young prince again.

"Your highness, I-"

Turning to him, Teana soon found herself stunned, and even flustered, by how incredibly close he now stood! He was literally only inches from her...his breath warm on her cheek, as he removed a blossom that had been entangled within her hair. Bringing the flower to his nose, he then closed his eyes; seemingly savoring the sweetness of its delicate scent.

"Lilies." The prince said simply.  
"What?" Teana asked.  
"The answer to your earlier question... The vase contained what was left from a shipment of lilies. I also detected small amounts of irises, myrrh, cinnamon... I believe these are the ingredients that are required to make Susinum, a favored and rather popular perfume among women."

*Wow... He'd actually given thought to what I'd said before? And he was able to get all of _that_ from just those brief moments in there too?!* Teana thought in awe.

"Hmm, I must say that this would look quite lovely on you under normal circumstances." The prince continued, a touch of remorse flickering in his eyes.

In a matter of minutes, the young man had undergone a startling transformation! Meeting him as she had, Teana was convinced that he was nothing more than a mischievous troublemaker; making sport of the torment that he was knowingly inflicting upon her. But now, he spoke so eloquently, so confidently. Even his poise demonstrated the regality of his noble presence!

Touching her hair, she then realized that it was also covered in greenery and that her messy, matted locks were potentially wilder than his even! For fear of further embarrassment, and additional self-pity, Teana refused to visualize the full extent of how she must have looked... In contrast, the prince's appearance, regardless of the fact that he wore peasant's clothing, was nearly impeccable! Despite the uniqueness of style, not a single hair appeared out of place; and unlike her own, his clothing was visibly free of floral remnants. Was such a thing even possible? Did even traces of foliage respond to the wishes of the future ruler of the land?

"And yet... I am well aware that this is regrettably my doing." The prince continued. "Now, as I had wanted to do to from the start, please allow me to apologize to you, my lady." He said amiably with a slight bow; thus prompting Teana to blush furiously as a result! "Also, I certainly did not intend to insult you by laughing, but you were quite a sight to behold after our little misadventure, especially with these on your head." The prince said, raising the flower that he held.

Brushing off the remainder of the grass, leaves, and whatever else that may have been clinging to her, Teana then attempted to straighten her scattered tresses with her fingers; hoping to make herself look at least _somewhat_ presentable! In response, the prince gently slipped the flower that he held into her hair, positioning it above her left ear. "There... As I had anticipated, it does indeed look lovely on you."

"Your highness, I-" Teana began again.  
"Please, tell me your name."  
"Teana."  
"And I am-"  
"The prince! Of _course_ I know who you are!" Teana exclaimed.  
"True, but please, call me Yami. I think that I would like that very much..." He smiled warmly.  
"A-all right then... Yami it is." Teana said, shyly returning the smile.  
"Well Teana," Yami said suddenly, as he crossed his arms. "It seems that our situation has become a rather complicated one. I suppose I must abandon the notion of keeping myself from interacting with the villagers, as of today. Now that you've become my accomplice, there's no turning back from this point on."

Teana, though still feeling rather meek in Yami's presence, grew bolder upon seeing the laughter, (and if she wasn't mistaken...) even a touch of hopefulness within his eyes.

"No turning back...…." She echoed, her insecurities melting away.

"Please forgive me for my improper conduct in the village and when we were within that vase as well. Though I assure you that both incidents were unintentional, I assume that your husband would be quite upset with me if he knew, royalty or not."

"Huh? Oh! No! No husband." Teana replied.

Wondering how she should explain herself, Teana couldn't help but notice the slight raise of an eyebrow on Yami's face when she'd concluded her statement... "I mean I know that most women my age- Well, you see... I'm on my own. I have been, for a while now, actually. And it's rather difficult to find a husband when there isn't much to be offered as a dowry." Teana said with a shrug of her shoulders. *I suppose that's true enough but...* She then thought to herself.

Though it appeared that Yami had at least made an effort to mask it, Teana could still see the trace of pity that had passed briefly within his eyes as well.

"I really don't mind though!" She responded quickly, hands in the air. "It's easy when there's only one mouth to feed. I do a little weaving, for trade at the market and all, I grow some crops, I occasionally care for the children in the village, and-" Feeling sub-conscious, she then brought a hand to her mouth in hesitation.  
"And?" Yami asked, urging her to continue.  
"Well your high- I mean Yami, I'm actually a dancer too. I sometimes perform in the streets, during festivals and celebrations... Though I was hoping... Well, it's always been my dream to...to be hired to perform before the royal family one day, to perform for _you_." She said quietly, bracing herself for his reaction.  
"Hmm..." Yami responded wistfully.

Unsure of what to make of his brief reply, the two simply remained standing, regarding each other in silence. Suddenly, a soft breeze ventured through the narrow alleyway, momentarily diverting Teana's gaze. Feeling her hair being blown by the propelling air, she raised a hand in order to brush and reposition the fluttering locks from her face. As the wind began to diminish, Teana caught the young prince looking at her from the corner of her eye. Curiously, the expression he wore had been different than any that he'd shown earlier that day, though it also proved difficult for her to interpret...

Disrupting the quiet atmosphere, both Yami and Teana were startled by the escalating commotion, approaching them from a distance. The two were then faced with the realization that the search for the missing royal had yet to be abandoned and that the guards could still apprehend them at any moment!

"I must go..." Yami said with a sigh. "I truly believe that they will persist in this tiresome search until they succeed in capturing me, or at least until they receive word that I have returned on my own accord. Preferably, I choose the latter of the two instances over the former. Furthermore, though I have no doubt that they were concentrating more on taking me into custody rather than you, I refuse to take any additional risks on this day that may warrant trouble for you in the future. Well Teana, I suppose this is good bye..."

Despite his claim, Yami appeared hesitant to leave...but ultimately, he did, in fact, turn to depart...

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

Seeing that the suddenness of her outburst had caused Yami to gaze back at her inquisitively, Teana lifted a hand to her mouth again, wondering if it was even appropriate to ask him for such a thing! To her surprise, he smiled once more; this time as if to reassure her.

"Yes." He said simply. "Yes you will..."

With those words, he proceeded to replace his hood and advance onward; hastily disappearing amidst the crowd. Teana, merely stood there, gazing at the space he had occupied, as she began to question, the very credibility of this unfeasible occurrence! Slowly removing the flower that he had placed in her hair, she also inhaled its pleasant aroma; resting it near her heart as she allowed herself a brief, girlish giggle; stifled soon afterwards, of course! Admittedly, she found her enthusiasm embarrassing, and even uncomfortable in its unfamiliarity; but she also felt lighter than she had in a long long time... It seemed precarious to even _think_ such a thing, much less believe it, but she felt...happy...

*It really happened...* Teana thought to herself, clutching the blossom as proof of the encounter. *He told me his name this time...*

"Yami..." She said aloud.


	4. Chapter4

_Author's Note (October 2010)__: As of this writing, I have only managed to update chapters 1 though 4 of this story, and even in comparison to the changes in Chapter 3, I found that Chapter 4 was changed rather drastically; so much so that I even included a number of events that did not transpire previously at all! This was done for several reasons…. Firstly, I simply wanted to have more interaction between Teana and Yami during the early stages of their relationship; before things became more complex, and potentially problematic. Having re-read my own work, I became aware of the fact that this had begun to occur as early as the original version of chapter 5 even! So instead, I wanted to see more of the playfulness and innocence in their beginning, which hopefully served to give it a bit more depth and meaning as well. Additionally, I also hoped that the new scenes would level the pacing of their first days together, taking into consideration that I had once received constructive criticism in regards to this point; that perhaps things between them happened just a little too quickly in the original version….. And lastly, I found that a certain event that I introduced near the latter part of this chapter could prove to be useful in terms of later developments. It will serve as a plot device if you will, even though what transpires is also a new addition; completely absent in the original version of this work. But perhaps the most significant difference within this new Chapter 4 is that it concludes at an entirely separate point than the prior one. So I believe it is especially important *not* to read beyond this chapter until the new version of chapter 5 is completed as well. As stated previously, when the revision IS finally posted, I will also include an entirely new author's note, if nothing more than to alert the reader of its' edited status. Until next time then, everyone! :) _

_Author's Note (June 2003)__: Another close friend of mine had asked me about the timetable in which these flashbacks are occurring in relation to the real events of Yami's life as pharaoh, as seen within the manga. My best estimate, at this point, is that these events take place roughly a year prior to the events of the Egypt arc; rather those of the actual past, when they originally occurred in Ancient Egypt. From what I gather from the manga, I don't believe that Yami had been the Pharaoh for an extended period of time. According to the various books that I have read about this era, a pharaoh's tomb did not begin construction until he was officially seated upon the throne as the new king. It was one of the first matters that the Ancient Egyptians addressed, due to the importance of their beliefs, customs, and religion. In the true Yu-Gi-Oh story, since Simon had mentioned only having the general plans of Yami's tomb completed, and that they were scheduled to begin the process of its construction, this leads me to believe that Yami is a newly crowned pharaoh; or in other words that he was still a prince, as he is in my story, only a short time before. _

Chapter 4

Yami felt as if he were only semi-conscious; his mind slowly absorbing, sifting through the incoming collective data like a modern age processor. Even the incident itself, like an out of body experience, was difficult for Yami to grasp coherently. He had a vague awareness of being both feverish and disoriented, a sense that he was disconnected, detached from everything; particularly from any tangible sensation. For this, Yami felt most grateful; having been given a merciful reprieve from the pain of his wounds, albeit temporarily. Drowsily, he then caught a glimpse of the blurred form and features of Teana, who had remained by his side, mouthing something that he was regrettably unable to hear…. Before he could focus upon her face, his surroundings, Yami could feel himself being led to yet another time and place. A new memory….

"Thank you so much, kind sir. I appreciate your business." Teana smiled.

Reaching behind from where she sat, she carefully chose one of her many hand made pottery works to give to the fair-haired young man who had stopped to approach her that afternoon. In turn, this was bartered for a small bowl of fresh vegetables, which she then happily accepted.

It was humid, yet still moderately pleasing in terms of climate conditions in the market place that day. Patiently, Teana sat behind a simple wooden table hoping to exchange an assortment of goods that she had worked to produce, for either food or any number of items that would be of use, with a passing villager or merchant. Well, one that would make the effort to look her way at least…. Many other locals were also situated in this manner; naturally with like intentions. Their own stands, however, were considerably more decorative or bountiful, with their protective canopies, the use of containers or intricately woven baskets of various shapes and sizes, even the use of fine linen sheets to place underneath their tradable goods. In addition, many of the others also had a much larger selection of items for barter.

Aside from pottery or various foods, tools such as bronze plow blades were being offered for what was perceived as an equitable exchange. Some of the larger, more successful merchants were presenting their selection of beaded necklaces and bracelets, bushels or bags of grain, clothing of varying quality, and those who were most plentiful even offered farm animals or acres of land for their asking prices. Even in terms of homemade items alone, Teana could see that the others did indeed have much more to offer than what she herself had brought to the market. She reasoned that this was likely due to the support and contributions of friends and family, who undoubtedly shared the responsibility of the heavy workload. Whether it was the number of items, or even one of the many decoratively enhancing elements put in place, these additions appeared to contribute in drawing attention to those that wandered the area, much to Teana's dismay… Nevertheless, she simply had no choice but to make due with what was already in her possession; much less what she could manage to accomplish or arrange on her own….

Her eyes wandering, Teana couldn't help but notice that while the other villagers were seated closely, in an effort to utilize as much of the area as possible, they also sat far enough away from her to avoid any interaction; particularly that of friendly communication, to aid the passage of time, or the cooperative assistance between neighboring venders. Aside from this relatively subtle display of exclusion, more often than not, Teana would be forced to endure the malicious whispers as well; talk of the infamous and her apparently inescapable past, the ranging and at times even ridiculous exaggerations about her family origins….

And yet, there were also a considerable number of those who remembered true events; ones who had witnessed the very "misdeeds" that would forever mark her as an outsider, quite possibly throughout the entire land even. Some could argue, convincingly, that fact was far worse than any fictitious rumor conceived by the fearful or the superstitious. Perhaps such things were already in motion long before the events of ten years prior; instances that had occurred before her birth, or before her father- As if on cue, a few of the town's folk had scurried by her. Civility be damned, they eyed her with unmistakable and purposeful revulsion. Normally, the utter lack of propriety would either upset or irritate her; so much so that she often questioned why she wasn't accustomed to such treatment after so many years now. In this instance, however, she was almost grateful for the crude distraction; for it was at times far more painful to relive events in her own mind, particularly due to the distinct clarity of such haunting memories. More than anything or anyone else, this was especially true when she thought of her father…..

The only saving grace present in her way of life was that a small percentage of the villagers did _not_ remember what had transpired years ago. This was possibly due to their contrasting ages, or because some simply hadn't seen the events for themselves. Certain individuals would at least question the outrageous rumors regarding her, while a select few would take pity on her for her perpetual solitude. Realistically speaking, Teana couldn't help but wonder if the locals would approach her simply in an attempt to feel charitable; that it was for this reason alone that they had opted to offer an exchange, much less stopping to acknowledge her at all! On second thought….she had seen that brownish blond haired youth, the one who had left her booth previously, on more than one occasion at least…. Whether or not this was, in fact, the case, as long as she could continue her efforts to support herself, she supposed that she should just accept these circumstances for what they were…..

Teana did like to believe that she was at least steadily enhancing her dubious reputation. The town's folk did seem to genuinely enjoy her dancing capabilities, deeming her as a credible candidate in the occasional festivities; requests that were happily accepted, regardless of all else, due to her own aspirations! And though she was considered an _absolute_ last resort as a caretaker for the neighboring children, at times, need or desperation alone would force one of the villagers to consider trusting her in this capacity.

Much like the inquiries for her performances, however, Teana would often consent to tending to anyone's child; and not simply to win favor or to accomplish her goals. In truth, Teana positively adored children, with their illuminating smiles and their vibrant, playful demeanors. They were perhaps the true innocents among all the individuals that she encountered, and quite possibly the only ones to show her genuine kindness and respect. Sometimes, when she did come to the market, or when she herself wandered throughout the streets, Teana would often delight in seeing the youngsters running about excitedly; making plans to play various games with their peers, or amusing themselves with their newly acquired toys and trinkets. Apparently, they would bring out the best in the adults as well. A common sight would be that of loving parents strolling hand in hand with their children, attempting to please them with promises of favored homemade meals, or when they showed pained compassion for a little one that would cry out with a scrapped knee, for instance.

With a touch of sadness, Teana would bear witness to it all, either resulting in the longing for a family of her own, or instead cause her to reminisce about the days in which she was a child. Regardless, it was due to such insight, or perhaps being so in tuned with her own sentiments of the past and present, that allowed her to understand and relate to the children so acutely; so much so that they would reciprocate fondness for her as well! Visibly disconcerting for most parents, this inconvenient attachment would often lead to their children adamantly _insisting_ that Teana be chosen to watch or play with them! In order to avoid disappointment, or their child's resentment, the adults would, at times, eventually, yet begrudgingly, indulge them. Perhaps in this sense, there was hope for her acceptance in the future; one in which she could cease her never-ending apprehension about a damaging word or exploit…..

With that notion, Teana flashed back to her embarrassing and outlandish reaction to that very topic; particularly in the presence of the one who was truly occupying her mind, even in the midst of all else! Resisting the urge to bang her head repeatedly against the table, which she thought would deservingly add the physical to her already lingering mental torture, Teana managed to stifle this impulse; opting to rest her head gloomily within her hands instead.

Though she felt foolish for pondering it in such detail, she estimated that this very afternoon had marked precisely three days, since her unlikely and very literal runin with the young prince. When it had ended, her life had proceeded, to her disappointment, as monotonously as the days that had come previously. It was as if it had never happened, or perhaps it had simply been an _incredibly_ convincing fantasy; one that she had concocted instead! If that was the case, how ironic that her impossible dream was now mocking her in this fashion, rather than being her usual pillar of strength and hope…..

But no… It just couldn't have been her imagination! Musing over it fondly, the parts that _didn't_ involve radical outbursts or looking as if she had fallen out of a tree, Teana could still remember, so clearly, how Yami had smiled at her that day…. It was an expression that had, at times, seemed innocent and child-like, yet it had contrasted, equally, with his level of maturity and self-confidence. And the way he had spoken to her…those briefs moments of flattery and consideration; articulately worded with a voice that seemed to resonate with both power and intensity! Losing herself in her recollections, her heartbeat beginning to quicken at the mere thought of it all, she then looked down at the direction of the table before her; though in actuality, she stared at nothing but the blissful representations that danced endlessly within her mind. Feeling her cheeks reddening, a grin forming on her face as she continued her daydreaming, she was then startled abruptly; alerted by the sound of the intentional coughing of the one who stood over her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Teana began, looking up. "What can I-"

Her eyes widening, she was taken aback by the sight of the hooded, yet very recognizable face that greeted her! "Ya-!" Immediately taking into account where she was, and exactly who she was addressing, Teana had managed to cover her mouth with both hands; quickly muffling her exclamation before she had finished pronouncing his name. "Yami, you came back…." She whispered happily.

As she continued to gaze up at him, her elation was soon replaced with curious bewilderment; as she became aware of the strangely satisfied grin that he too was attempting to hide with his hand. Realization dawning, she then contemplated, apprehensively, what she had been doing before she had noticed him! "Just…..how long have you been standing there, anyway?" Teana asked awkwardly.

"Oh, for quite some time." Yami said, with a feigning seriousness. "I was beginning to wonder if I would be forced to leave you and the table alone to your intimate stares." He then continued; his voice seemingly uneven with his barely contained amusement.

"What? Oh, no! You're wrong! It wasn't anything like-" Teana stuttered, fighting yet another wave of mortification!

"Is that so?" Yami teased gently, as he interjected. "Then what, may I ask, were you doing then? Or even more specifically, just what or rather _who_ has succeeded in diverting your attention so thoroughly?"

"Well…. I mean…." Teana nervously attempted again.

Unable to provide him with an adequate explanation, she opted to partly give in to her earlier inclination instead! With a half joking, though, admittedly, a _mostly_ serious whimpering noise, she dramatically buried her head within her arms upon the table; her forehead smacking loudly against her own limb in the process. *I can _not_ believe this…. Can I be any more obvious?* Teana contemplated, utterly exasperated with herself.

Allowing herself a deep breath within that enclosed space, as she very slowly and reluctantly prepared to emerge from her elusive "hiding place," she then found herself ultimately pacified by the sudden and very gentle placing of a hand upon her head…. Though the action had been unexpected, Teana, whose face remained concealed from Yami's view, felt herself closing her eyes contentedly; momentarily savoring the lightness of his touch, before he withdrew it at last. Subsequently raising herself, peeking upward _just_ high enough to meet Yami's gaze again rather, she found herself calmed further still by the familiar expression that he wore; the warm, reassuring smile that he had shown her when the two had parted ways previously…. With a slight shrug of her shoulders, as her tenseness dissipated, Teana proceeded to straighten her sitting position, unwilling to hide anymore; either from sight, or in regards to what she was beginning to feel again…..

"I'm happy to see you…." Teana said simply and openly. Though Yami had said nothing in response, the nature of both his smile and facial features illustrated that he had seemed pleased by her remark; despite only the subtle difference from how he had appeared beforehand. However, this was, perhaps, most evident by the slight, yet the still noticeable softness seen in eyes….

"But…. Um… Is it all right for you to be out and about again so soon? Will they come after you again?" Teana asked worriedly, glancing from left to right.

Though she was genuinely concerned for Yami's well being, even in spite of being overjoyed in seeing him again, she had also made her inquiry to avoid becoming flustered; this time because of that particular look of his. Being honest with herself again, she could now acknowledge that it was an expression that she was growing progressively infatuated with…..

"Hmm…." Yami trailed, turning to look out into the distance.

To Teana's dismay, his tenderness had vanished, without warning. Though she _thought_ what she had said had been an innocent enough of a remark, a genuine graveness had washed over him as a result. This was amplified further still by the sudden scowl that had appeared on his face; as well as his deep, fretful, furrowed brow. "Admittedly, I have yet to receive answers in regards to what truly occurred that day; or even a legitimate reason why." Yami continued.

Crossing his arms, he appeared lost in thought, seemingly troubled by the matter; as Teana winced inwardly, now regretting her hasty decision to question him. "I have reflected upon it since the very moment I laid eyes upon that ridiculous number of soldiers; though I have no doubt that they were, in fact, ordered to take me into custody. And yet, I have the strangest feeling that it was more than what it appeared to be…. Though I have yet to question him directly, no matter how thoroughly I perceive or analyze the situation, I simply can not believe that Simon would-"

Yami had then ceased his assessments, presumably taking notice of the growing anxiousness that had appeared in Teana's face. With a remorseful sigh, Yami took steps to calm himself; closing his eyes momentarily as if to consciously shift his demeanor.

"Forgive me." Yami said, his cordiality returning. "Now is most certainly not the time to evaluate such distressing notions such as these. For this moment, I simply wish to focus my attentions on you, Teana….." He then remarked, matching the directness that Teana had shown him beforehand.

Smiling affectionately yet again; this prompted Teana, who, in the end, _couldn't_ contain her blushing, to respond in kind. And once more, the two simply regarded each other in a lingering standstill, before the moment was finally disrupted by Teana, who proceeded to sigh unhappily.

"Wow… I almost completely forgot…. It's just my luck too… If I'd only known that you were coming today…" Teana breathed, more so to herself than to him. "Not that I'm unhappy that you did come!" She quickly clarified. "It's just that I would have waited until tomorrow maybe to set all this-" As she wondered again how she should explain her situation, she began by gesturing sheepishly towards her booth, in addition to the homemade items positioned around her. "The truth is, I would love nothing more than to be able to spend the day with you…." Teana said at last. "Maybe then I can even work to redeem myself a little, huh?" She half joked. "But… unfortunately I have to finish my business here today. You see, things have been a little…scarce in terms of food lately. I really do have to try to trade as much as I can if I'm going to be able to make it through the rest of the week." Teana said quietly, feeling rather self-conscious due to her revealing account.

"Well then, if that is the case, please allow me to assist you."

"What? No! I mean- I can't ask you do _that_!"

"Ah, but you're mistaken, my dear. You aren't the one that is asking this of me. Rather, I am the one that is asking _your_ permission. Will you allow me to do so?"

"But I-"

"As long as I remain hooded, there should be no reason why anyone would question my identity. Naturally I will do all that is necessary to maintain this pretense, but that alone will not prove to be beyond my capabilities, I assure you. Yes…. I can see it…. It should proceed exactly as I envision it…." Yami remarked thoughtfully.

As Teana continued to watch him, she briefly allowed herself a half smile; for she found the sight of Yami's supposed mental preparations amusing, in its way. Crossing his arms again, he nodded several times as he seemingly reflected upon the idea. It was as if he was now strategizing each course of action, each premeditated word.

"As I had mentioned during our last encounter, I've since decided against limiting my interactions with the people of this village, thanks to you." He said playfully. "Or rather… I could view this as a rare opportunity to freely indulge in an unlikely whim; much like a scenario in a game of make-believe, I suppose…." He then continued; wistfully this time.

Moments later, Yami's expression had changed once again…. It had passed quickly, but it was as if he had attempted to mask what appeared to be a genuine trace of discontentment and….bitterness, maybe?

"How very unlike me…." Yami said again, briefly massaging his temples. "Though I am uncertain why I am admitting this to you….the truth is, it has always been my wish to be treated as an equal; to simply be among others without the stipulations of social status or the weight of one's lineage to consider…." He then sighed, as he uncomfortably looked away.

With those words, coupled with his fleeting vulnerability, Teana had felt a tightness in her chest; a sudden longing to reach out to the young prince, or, at the very least, a need to question him further. Yet, almost immediately afterwards, she chided herself for such an audacious notion! Still….she had been pleasantly surprised and even touched that he had opened up to her in this manner, despite his apparent uneasiness in doing so. Did he somehow sense that she would empathize with those inclinations? Or maybe….just maybe, his feelings overlapped with that of her own, she thought, as she humored those perceptions….

Much like she had been, perhaps Yami had, in some way, also been on his own, regardless of the significant quantity of those who may had only looked to him as the, "great and all powerful" heir to the throne. At best, Teana reasoned, he had to have been severely limited in his social connections, which could possibly explain why he felt compelled to perform these infamous escapes from the palace to begin with! But when it came to voicing his thoughts or feelings… Did he have anyone that he could go to? His family? Friends? Or if he did, were his mounting obligations now restricting those relationships too?

She couldn't help but wonder, as crude as it may have been to make such a comparison, if it was similar to her position at the market place, for instance. She, of course, knew full well how a person could be surrounded by so many, and yet not a single one of them would have even the slightest interest in knowing what was underneath the surface; or even how affecting such indifference could be….

Dismissing her own unpleasant emotions, Teana smiled up at Yami again, this time in an attempt to lighten both of their moods, which he soon reciprocated, appreciatively. Though Teana still had her misgivings about his proposal to assist her that afternoon, she also welcomed the chance to spend more time with him, as she had been hoping to do from the start! In the process, maybe she could discover even more about the enigmatic young prince. She could also determine if any of her insights about his character had been accurate, or if she was simply projecting her own feelings on to him instead….

With the tension broken, Yami returned to being hopeful, and even a little impatient; as he awkwardly waited for Teana to respond to his earlier suggestion. It was so evident, that she could now see the eagerness on his face as well; strengthened further still by the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on his newly crossed arms. Shaking her head as she surrendered to his restless habits, she marveled at seeing so many ranging facets to his personality…. Judging from what she had seen of him so far, it felt strange thinking of the generally calm and collected prince in such a manner, but in spite of herself, she had to admit that the expression he was now giving her could be considered cute…...

"Well, if you insist on helping, then it's all right with me." Teana said at last. "It's not really that hard anyway." She began, turning to regard the items behind her. "All you have to do is-"

Before Teana could even finish what she had been saying, Yami, who was now beaming with enthusiasm, had almost immediately raced behind the booth, adjusted his posture, and had rather _loudly_ requested for everyone's attention! Completely stunned by his impulsive actions, though more so due to his booming tone, in particular, Teana spun around clumsily; nearly falling out of her chair as she, again, motioned towards him! Recovering from the initial shock, she contended with her new feelings of insufferable embarrassment! As more and more of the villagers stopped to look in their direction, Teana began to gesture frantically for Yami to cease his antics; or to lower the considerable resounding of his voice, at the very least! But alas, as he fully immersed himself in what he was doing, seemingly becoming one with the role that he played, Teana soon realized that any additional efforts to interrupt him would be undoubtedly, yet inoffensively disregarded…..

Though she never would have believed it to be possible, there was a certain prominence, some undeniable element in the meticulous choosing of his words….. Or, perhaps it was, in fact, the impressive volume; the tempting allure in his voice. But in either instance, Yami had _indeed_ managed to attract the interest of the surrounding spectators, perhaps even the village as a whole! Much like those within the midst of the crowd, Teana was nothing short of mystified by the scene that had begun to occur, right before her very eyes! It was like magic! It was now an indisputable fact, that the young prince had been given the extraordinary gift of articulacy; as demonstrated further by each passing moment! Though Teana had seen a sampling of this quality beforehand, it had been nothing in comparison to the way he had stirred his ever expanding audience now! He was so amazingly convincing! So persuasive! So splendidly charismatic!

Feeling as if her own assistance was all but unnecessary, she merely remained in her seat, watching as Yami compelled the residents that he had called forward into trading for each of her goods, one by one! He had even managed to sway a number of customers into exchanging for even larger portions than she would have been able to, as he insisted that her dresses and textiles of "fine linen," that her "skillfully crafted" pottery, or that her own "ripened" crops were, "of the very highest quality, unable to be acquired anywhere else!"

In time, Teana found that she could be of some use after all; namely in the sorting of the newly acquired items which included a number of different foods, in addition to various household materials that she, at best, had only _hoped_ to acquire! As she attempted to systematically organize what was now increasingly cluttering her table, at first glance she could see that her original goods had been traded for her own bushels of barley and wheat, as well as baked bread, milk, vegetables, an array of spices, and even meats such as fish and fowl!

And yet, what Teana had found more surprising than even _that_, was that Yami had actually managed to obtain rarer commodities; items desired by any number of those who traded within the market place! Recognizing only a few of those transactions, as she too became steadily engaged, Teana noticed the acquisition of precious metals like copper, silver, and a pot of honey too! Her favorite! Beyond that, however, Teana still had much more to categorize and identify, and in the meantime, she had come to the conclusion that she should put her trust in Yami's abundantly proficient abilities, and simply allow him to proceed as he wished.

Having positioned herself at the opposite, and the much less crowded end of her table (in an attempt to give Yami even more room to conduct his dealings) Teana then became entirely engrossed in her own activities; so much so that she had failed to notice, to her displeasure, that she had been approached by the very people that she had hoped to avoid that day….

"Who is that….? And what could have possibly possessed him to help _you _out?" Teana heard a voice say.

Looking upward, she had to all but stop herself from involuntarily rolling her eyes in annoyance, as she now acknowledged the arrival of a particular trio of women…. In all honesty, Teana never knew or even cared to remember their names. She could vaguely recall that they sounded somewhat similar in pronunciation….but in any case, what she was aware of was that they were often seen grouped together in this manner. A more precise observation was that they were practically joined at the hip as they traveled, quite boastfully in fact, whenever they made their presence known throughout the crowded streets. From what she knew of them, these three (who were either sisters, cousins or related in some form or another) had seemingly inherited not only a significant amount of land for ones of this particular social standing, but also a number of livestock as well. Perhaps that was only part of the story, given the unusual nature of their arrogance, but without further details, Teana could only speculate..…

Needless to say, much like any other villager, it was still an absolute necessity to take on various jobs in order to maintain their livelihood, but these willed assets made things considerably easier for them in comparison; so much so that they would often take these leisurely strolls of theirs, seemingly for the sole purpose of flaunting their prosperity or quite possibly their free time even. It was perhaps because of Teana's less than fortunate circumstances that these women seemed to take great pleasure in mocking her, more so than anyone else that they encountered. Or maybe this was yet another form of torment that they felt justified in implementing, due to Teana's notorious past. But it was also plausible that it was due to sheer and unadulterated jealousy, which these women would, of course, never admit to, if that were the case….

Despite what Teana did or didn't know about their personal histories, she had often heard that these three also had some lukewarm aspiration to excel in dance; an ambition that Teana knew would never be realized, primarily because of their utter lack of dedication to the craft. Setting aside her own rigorous and daily practices, or even her own adoration for the field itself, with an objective mind set, Teana knew all too well that the real appeal for these three rested in wanting to see and be seen as they performed, and not for any real love of dance that they possessed themselves. She supposed that vanity was also an affliction of theirs; given that they were all rather lovely with their flowing, plaited, dark hair and the voluptuous quality of their figures. If memory served, these three had actually been hired as street dancers for a celebration in recent years. And yet, in that presentation alone, Teana had managed to confirm every one of her prior suspicions….

What had been most distinctive, she remembered thinking, was that they had no sense of rhythm whatsoever. Furthermore, they seemed all but incapable of moving with the flow of music of _any_ kind. And lastly, they clearly and perhaps stubbornly had refused to concede to the capabilities or flexibility of their own untrained bodies. This was painfully obvious when they attempted maneuvers and acrobatics far beyond them, resulting in not only their own down fall, both in the literal and metaphorical sense, but also the loss of balance for those who'd surrounded them in the busy pathways.

Ironically, this mishap only served to strengthen Teana's own merit and worth as a performer; particularly in the eyes of those responsible for the selection process regarding such festivities. Though she had no desire to sound arrogant herself, Teana was aware of the very distinct possibility of what had actually occurred that time… In essence, the reason she _hadn't_ been chosen was because they had hoped to find someone else with genuine talent; eliminating her need and usefulness for upcoming events altogether. Whether this was true or not, however, Teana's increase in popularity, as well as the infuriating "audacity" that they were overlooked for any opportunities afterwards, only seemed to add to the trio's already antagonistic feelings towards her. Teana couldn't help but let out a sigh at the thought of such petty drama, but then, perhaps it was easier for these women to place the blame on another than to come to grips with their own shortcomings; ones that they could very well overcome if the effort was only executed….

With a slight shake of her head, Teana attempted to rein in her wandering thoughts, as she now focused on the current dilemma; namely the fact that these three had _all_ set their eyes on the beguiling young prince.

"I've never seen him before…. Wow…. Is he from another village maybe?" The second woman asked, eyeing him seductively.

"Mmmm, I must say, he's one smooth talker. And from what I can see, he's handsome too! I guess he just hasn't realized what a colossal waste of time it is to even attempt to help someone like you. When all is said and done, it's not like one day will change anything, will it?" Said the third.

"Maybe we should have ourselves a little chat with this mysterious young man of yours. Well, if he's yours at all, anyway. I mean it's our civic duty to tell him all about who he's been associating with…. Isn't that right girls? "

"Of course it is! I mean, how can we not? Though, it's almost a pity that he'll want nothing to do with you once we're through with him. Hmph! _Almost_."

"But really now, it should come to no surprise that we have so much to say about you, little lady…. This is going to be a lot of fun; fun for us, that is."

"And who knows? Maybe when he's finished casting you aside, the three of us can get to know this stranger better." "Oh yeah! I like the sound of that!"

As the three women seemingly took turns laughing and carrying onward with their scornful remarks, Teana found, to her alarm, that she was completely incapable of responding to their words; for some strange, incomprehensible reason….! Wide-eyed and seemingly frozen in place, she could only watch helplessly, dimly aware that the three appeared to be closing in on her, somehow appearing more and more menacing with each passing moment. Wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her, she then felt a touch of nausea; the unpleasant taste in her mouth forcing her to swallow uncomfortably. Attempting to dismiss these notions, she desperately strived to muster a sound of _any_ kind; an effort that soon proved futile, as the intensity of her uneasiness escalated, steadily.

*What's wrong with me….? Why can't I- I don't understand what's happening….* Teana thought agitatedly.

With the intent of calming herself, she then tried clearing her mind; hoping that this perplexing paralysis would dissipate if she could only succeed in rationalizing her situation…. Though the words that were being thrust at her were both cold and mercilessness, even in spite of her concerns regarding the villagers' perceptions, normally she would have at least made an effort to ignore these women; especially given the tremendous likelihood of this recurring scenario. At times, when they would choose to linger at her booth, Teana would still be able to progress with her usual business transactions, as she quietly hoped that boredom would strike at long last; resulting in the eventual conclusion to their spiteful tirades.

Or, if nothing more than to assist in coping with the magnitude of their disdain, she'd sometimes imagine a number of witty or perhaps…colorfully worded comebacks, at the very least…. And in the days when her patience was wearing particularly thin, Teana would even picture how utterly gratifying it might be to give them _all_ a good swift slap in the face; impulses that she was forced to keep thoroughly suppressed, for obvious reasons. But this time, even the normalcy of those thoughts eluded her, as her mind continued to numb, her voice persisting in its stubborn refusal to function, while her fists trembled and clenched tightly upon her lap.

Why….? Why was she behaving this way? And what was preventing her from even trying to restrain these involuntary responses? Was it because these women were attempting to frighten her; specifically with the notion of telling Yami about what they knew? Yes…. _That_ was the reason…. Though Teana was unable to fully comprehend why it was affecting her physically, what she did know was that she was consumed with dread at the mere thought of what they would ultimately say to him! She may have been as accustomed as she could be with this treatment towards her alone, but if they did manage to reveal not only what they themselves were aware of, but what the village in its entirety believed…. If they twisted and warped the truth even further in their accounts, and without the chance to reveal her side of the story….they could even succeed in what they were threatening to do… Perhaps Yami _would_ turn against her…

As her mind fearfully entertained this chain of events, she imagined the gentleness in his face disappearing forever, as he now looked at her with that same outraged expression; the one that she'd seen on so _many_ faces, both in the past and the present…. In the end he would just walk away, never wanting anything more to do with her ever again; just as the three had promised…. And if that should happen, she'd-

*Oh gods… What should I do?* Teana thought again. *If they tell him everything now, he might really- No! I just _can't_ let that happen! I have to do something! I-*

Before Teana could proceed with her frantic speculations, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by its slight squeeze; a small, yet considerate gesture which had finally allowed Teana to free herself from her petrified state. Looking upward, she noticed that Yami was now standing beside her, so closely…maybe even protectively…. He then faced down all three women with a deep penetrating stare; an expression that soon changed to one of….pleasantness…?

"Ladies, ladies…. Please forgive me for not addressing the three of you in a much more timely fashion. Given the high volume of customers that I was attempting to assist in my own perimeter, I first had to politely excuse myself from the others in order to come….to your aide. Let me assure you, however, that I would have dealt with your particular interests immediately, had I been given the prior opportunity….."

As Teana continued to gaze up at him, even in the midst of his generally hospitable approach, she then noticed a subtly in his face and in the words that he had spoken; one that seemed to just _barely_ contain the severity of his displeasure…! Amazingly, however, the three women hadn't even the slightest inkling of these perceptions, as they all smiled coyly; giggling both girlishly and provocatively as they made the blatancy of their interests known. In an effort to draw further attention to themselves, they alternated from feigning innocence as they fiddled and tossed their hair, to boldly pushing forth their physical attributes, presumably with the hopes to entice him to their _supposed_ charms; in one way or another….

"Well well now…. It's a good thing that we were able to finally get you to notice us, huh handsome? You're not from around here, are you?" The woman in between the two others began. "We were just saying how you might be _very_ interested in knowing about-" She then paused, casting a fleeting yet deliberate glance at a newly tensed Teana; one that served as a reminder that the three had the power to expose her however and whenever they wished….

"As I was saying…. We thought that you might want to know…..more about our village….."

Releasing the breath that she had suppressed inadvertently, Teana felt relief wash over her when the woman had switched topics; though only _somewhat_ unexpectedly. Dimly musing over how this spiteful woman must be reveling in watching her shift uncomfortably, Teana chose to focus on the fact that her secrets were still safe; at least for the moment….. And yet, the real question remained; for how much longer…?

"What she's _trying_ to say," The woman nearest to Yami interjected, seemingly trying to outdo her companion, "is that there's plenty to see, so much to experience around this place…. Sounds fun, right? And who knows? If we have time, we could even fill you in on some of the rumors that have been circulating around this area; and for quite some time too…. I can tell you now, that you might find a few of them _especially_ interesting. Maybe even scandalous….! So how about it? You're done here, aren't you?" She then remarked, more so as a statement, rather than a question.

Brashly raising herself to sit upon the edge of the table, she made certain that her angle would not only flaunt her now crossed legs, but that in doing so she would succeed in further eclipsing Teana, who was forced to draw backward, as the woman's hand slammed roughly and purposefully upon the surface in front of her.

"Oh! Can you believe that…? There she goes again! I mean just look at her showing off like that…." Grumbled the woman who had been interrupted, previously.

"I know, right? Doesn't it seem like she's _always_ the one who gets to go first? Gods, she sure is a greedy little-" The third began.

Flashing them both a look of annoyance, which had managed to silence their petty griping, the woman on the table then readily turned her attention back to Yami, who appeared both stoic and expressionless; even in the midst of all that was occurring before him…. As Teana gazed up at him again, vaguely aware that she was also curious in regards to how he would ultimately respond, moreover she had the sense that Yami's _lack_ of visible emotion was somehow even more disconcerting than the subtly of his anger had been. And though she hated herself for reacting so negatively, whether or not it was intentional on her part, Teana found that she was unable to contain the cold, ominous chill that had begun to course through her ….

"Ah, I see…. A man of few words, eh? Or rather one who dislikes wasting them, judging from what I've seen here today. But come on now…." The seated woman began again, as she inched closer and closer across the table. "There's really nothing to think about here. All you have to do is to get rid of this insufferable waste, and we'll be _more_ than happy to-"

Before she was able to conclude her remark, Yami had chosen to step backward abruptly; effectively halting her attempt to make physical contact with him! Slowly and perhaps sheepishly lowering the hand that she had raised, the woman, as well as the two others, all seemed genuinely surprised by his now apparent and even "baffling" lack of interest! And though he had quickly regained his composure, as near as Teana could presume through her own observations, it was as if he was finally unable or rather unwilling to mask his distaste any longer!

"Yes, well…." Yami said at length, the texture of his voice noticeably harsher than it had been beforehand. "Let us proceed with the business at hand, shall we…? Though I suppose, I must first ask you to remove yourself from our work space; if you would be so _kind_ to do so, that is." He then continued, his eyes narrowing, as he addressed the woman upon the table directly. "I'm afraid that I find such attention to be quite distracting….. I daresay inconsiderate even; both to me and the others who have quietly and patiently awaited their turns this afternoon. Of course, the sooner that you are able to stand aside, the sooner we can _all_ continue with our on-going endeavors….."

With a look of insulted indignation, which was especially evident by her slight gasp and gaping mouth, the woman awkwardly proceeded to do as she was told; sliding off the surface to rejoin her equally stunned companions before the booth.

"Ah yes. Now that's more like it. I must say that your cooperation is most appreciated. So then…..ladies… Can I perhaps interest you in an article of clothing that we have on display? Oh…. I must apologize. I don't believe that we have any such items within our inventory that would conform to your particular tastes, given the conservative quality of these designs, after all… How unfortunate….."

Teana's eyes widened at his remark, which had seemed both forthright and equally discreet in its' insinuative nature!

"Instead, would you be willing to barter for one of the bracelets or beaded necklaces that we've received this afternoon? It is, of course, entirely possible that they may assist in amplifying your…unique beauty." Yami continued, with an intentional pause within his words. "And yet, I can offer no promises in that regard. It is, after all, an undeniable truth that cosmetics or even the most exquisite adornment can only mask so much; especially when one's inner nature is so hideously apparent!"

"This is a joke, right?" One of the three women began, losing her patience.

"It had better be! I mean having the nerve to talk to us like _that_….!"

"Yeah! Just who do you think you are, anyway?"

"I am no one that you wish to trifle with…."Yami said quietly, allowing the potency of his stare to speak for him.

Even as he uttered those words, Teana, who had remained seated at Yami's side, turned to notice a faint golden glow; one that appeared to be coming from a pocket of his concealing robes… With Yami momentarily preoccupied, Teana soon found herself captivated by the curious light, which emanated a form of familiarity to it, in some fashion.… As her hand involuntarily reached in its direction, it was almost as if the illumination was beckoning her forward, urging her to uncover its source; before it had subsequently faded as quickly as it had appeared ….

Now returning to rational thought, Teana blinked, wondering what had caused her fleeting lapse; the strange, automatic response to what she had just seen. If she had, in fact, seen it…. Taking into account that neither Yami nor any of the women had become aware of the perplexing glimmer, Teana began to question if she had simply imagined it instead; much like her vision had been tested previously in the midst of her panic. But then …with a wave of instinctive foreboding, she slowly, or perhaps reluctantly, set her sights upon the rest of the crowd…. To her surprise, though admittedly only in part….she could now see that the entire market place had come to a sudden standstill! Everyone, everywhere appeared frozen like motionless statues! It was almost as if time itself had been disrupted; a feat implemented by the gods themselves it seemed! Or perhaps…. it was some other unworldly force instead…

Her eyes shifting from left to right, as she searched for even the slightest of movements from the others, Teana could now sense that the air around them, that the very atmosphere had begun to grow dark and cold; a dark haze enveloping the area until only the five of them remained unaffected. Having nearly convinced herself that she was the only one who could see the occurrence of this strange phenomenon, Teana watched as recognition dawned on all three of the women, who had begun to murmur fearfully and incoherently as a result! Becoming wide eyed and increasingly frantic, the women quickly moved towards each other; forming a half circle among them. Seeking comfort or perhaps a sense of grounded rationale in their closeness, the three unsteadily clasped hands as they concurrently and submissively turned to face Yami again …..

"There is no escape from this place….. Try as you may, but any path you take will simply lead you back to the very spot in which you now occupy. And you must know that whatever you say or do will go completely unnoticed by those who exist outside of this realm. As far as the others are concerned, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary is occurring; rather it appears as if we are _still_ conducting our prior business dealings. The business that you so crudely disrupted, that is! Just as you wished, ladies, it is simply the four of us; alone at last…." Yami remarked, now bearing an ominous half smile.

*So… This is his doing…. He's the one making this happen.* Teana thought, with an almost detached acknowledgment.

As a sense of disbelief and a guarded anxiousness soon followed, Teana then attempted to process the sight of her dismal surroundings; much less Yami's now vindictive temperament….. *Hold on…. Four? He said four... But I-*

"Now then, how to proceed…. The truth of the matter is, is that I am currently at a loss for ideas…. I suppose we'll have to settle for something simple, something unoriginal even, as anticlimactic as that may prove to be… I could begin by showing you your greatest fears come to life, for instance. Venomous snakes? Or would you prefer a horde of deadly scorpions instead? No, that isn't nearly enough…. Perhaps a true lesson of humility is in order… I could choose to strip you of your youth, the very beauty that you seem to prize above all else. Or better yet…I could even show you what is reflected within each of you; a sight that could very well haunt you for the rest of your days. Nourished by your selfishness, your hate, your petty jealousies, I could choose to draw out your _Ka_; the living manifestations of your very souls…. And if my presumptions are as accurate as I believe them to be, I know that those creatures will prove to be just that; hideous monstrosities! So tell me now ladies, which will it be?"

Unable to move from the sheer incredulity of what was occurring before her, while also becoming increasingly affected by this shocking side of him, Teana found that she could only stare blankly into Yami's face. The expression that he wore… It was a face that seemed both merciless and cold, but even more alarming was the unmistakable pleasure that she had seen as he voiced those chilling threats….

Suddenly, as Teana released only the slightest of gasps (one that was perhaps stifled defensively) her body was once again put on edge, first by the flickering of deep crimson hues; a bloodied, unnatural glint that had gradually begun to overshadow the normalcy of Yami's violet colored of eyes….. And even more alarming, was the appearance of a glowing golden eye; a mark that shone brightly upon his forehead. This time, however, it appeared as if three women had also witnessed the materialization of this unearthly light, forcing them to cower even more so; trembling incessantly, rather, like defenseless children…..

"No…. No, please…!"

"Please, forgive us! We beg you….!"

"Don't hurt us…. No… Just stay away…. Stay away from us…!"

As the women slowly attempted to retreat backward, the three still clinging to one another with each uneasy step, at length, they had hardly managed to put any distance between Yami and themselves at all! Ultimately, the unsteadiness of their legs had given out completely; resulting in the trio's simultaneous fall to their knees. Even collapsed as they were upon the ground, as if the recoil had failed to register within the depths of their minds, without a moment's hesitation, the three women only sought to reach for each other again; rocking themselves slightly as if to stave off their now maddening apprehension!

In response to their loss of balance, and the apparent blow that they must have felt by the unnatural angle in which they had fallen, Teana found that she had instinctively begun to raise herself from her seat; having moved slightly in their direction. Now gazing, curiously, upon her own outstretched hand, followed by her inability to look away from the trio's whimpering (and their stagnant expressions in particular…), Teana had become aware of a deep and aching pity that she was beginning to feel for them…

Despite all of their malicious taunts….the months, the _years_ of anguish that she had had to endure at their hands, and with such enormous difficulty as well… Even considering the threats of that very day (threats that she _knew_ that they would have had no qualms in implementing) at that very moment, as she placed that reaching hand upon her chest in response, Teana could only feel the pang of that now unbearable pity. It was as if the three women truly had been reduced to being frightened children; not unlike the ones that she had thought of earlier that day…. And though the concept may have crossed her mind briefly in the past, there was certainly no joy to be found in their suffering; the sheer magnitude of their visible horror. No…. Teana simply wasn't capable of wishing such a fate on them or anyone else….and she knew that if she could do something to help them, that she would be unable to live with herself if she chose not to; no matter how unlikely and even perilous it could very well be….

Clenching her fists, Teana swallowed nervously, turning towards Yami again; this time with the hopes that she really could convince him to put an end to this nightmarish reality! Expecting to have to face that look of twisted amusement, Teana was stunned and even shaken by a feeling of agonizing remorse; one that seemed to be emanating from him…..

The glowing mark upon his forehead was gone…. Yami's eyes were now closed as well, shut tightly even, as if he himself was unable to bear witness to what he had said and done. As the intimidation and tenseness of his posture gradually diminished, (his once folded arms appearing limp at his sides) the three women had also begun to quiet down, their breathing stabilizing, as a result. And visible in the wary but steady softening of their expressions, there was now newfound hope that the paranormal activity around them was indeed coming to an end. With his head lowered, Yami simply retained his passive position; standing motionlessly, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Enough. Enough of this….." Yami said at last.

Reopening his eyes, which had also returned to their ordinary shade, the expression that he now wore seemed solemn and grave; maybe even…weary. "You have nothing more to fear…. Though I had spoken to the contrary, rest assured that no harm will come to any one of you. For that, you have my word." He then continued, addressing the three of them again. "However, when we return to our world, I simply ask… No, I insist that you apologize for your spiteful remarks, much less the sordid behavior that you've displayed here today; especially to Teana who you seemed to have affected greatly by your actions!"

Despite his change in attitude, Yami's gaze and overall tone did intensify slightly upon voicing those words in particular; though with only a fraction of the fortitude that he had shown beforehand.

"You will speak to no one of what you have seen here today, for I have the means to find you, wherever you are, if you choose to do so. If you can accept these terms, with true sincerity, then I will release you. You will be free to carry on with your lives, without any further interference from me. Perhaps then, we can all disregard these transgressions…. as if they had never happened…." Yami trailed, momentarily shifting his gaze. "Are we in agreement?"

Looking briefly at one another, as they maintained their hold on each other, even now, the three women were only able to nod; both concurrently and in accordance to Yami's wishes.

"Very well then…. It's done." Yami said.

Within mere moments, Teana watched as the thick, smothering mist that had darkened their surrounding area soon dissipated; until only the brightness of the afternoon sun could be seen from high above. Feeling the warmth on her skin, as its bright rays streamed down upon them, it was as if she had witnessed the dawning of a new day; or quite possibly the conclusion of a nightly terror….. In turn, time had begun to flow both freely and consistently again. The others, who had appeared frozen only seconds before, resumed their activities without a moment's hesitation; without any knowledge that something so unearthly had occurred at all! And finally, the once deathly silence was now replaced by both the hustling and the resounding chatter of the many that presided among them.

It was exactly as Yami had said it would be… The townsfolk, even in their surrounding vicinity, were, in fact, unaware of anything out of the ordinary; with the exception of the spreading and increasingly bewildering inquiries about why the three women were now seated upon the ground! Raising themselves, ever so slowly, as the multitude of questions and even passing concern was thrust upon them, the three seemed to completely disregard the others, their heads turning wildly as if they were unable to put their trust in the common nature of the village setting.

"Ladies…?" Yami began again, his voice containing a mixture of both anticipation and command. And yet, somehow…in that one word, there was also a heaviness; a touch of lingering regret, perhaps…..

As the three met Yami's gaze again, they seemed to understand his meaning, even in the midst of their remaining confusion and dread.

"We're sorry…" One of the women said, meekly. She had glanced briefly at Teana upon speaking, but it was clear that the apology was directed at Yami, more so, than it had been towards her.

"Y-yeah… We are…" Another stuttered, still clutching the arm of her companion; her grip wavering.

"We won't bother you again….." Said the last, as she anxiously guided the other the other two away.

Even as they continued on their path through the ever expanding group of spectators, many who remained inquisitive over the women's unusual circumstances, the three simply persisted in staring at Yami; until the very moment that they were far from sight. Even then, their gazes were fixed keenly, intently, as if they had seen a ghost; or perhaps something far more menacing…. And all the while, they possessed those same vacant, wide-eyed expressions that had never flattered, one that Teana wondered if she herself now shared; as she too looked up in Yami's direction….


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
Having run as fast as his body allowed him, Yami found himself out of breath and _sick_ with worry, when he finally approached a narrow street, lit only partially by the pale moonlight. Hearing voices coming from that direction, he moved closer, trying to focus on the sight before him. Though in shadow, he knew that people were gathered there….and while squinting his eyes, he cautiously continued onward. The figures he saw…there were about…..half a dozen…. They were….seemingly _overpowering_ someone…._one_ person in particular….a _girl_…. It was…._Teana_! He had _found_ her! She was there! _Among_ them!  
  
For a brief moment, Yami could only gaze in _horror_ as she was being threatened, forcefully _restrained_ by a group of _malicious_ looking men, ruthless _thieves_ by the looks of it! Quickly studying them he noticed that they were such _filthy_ men as well; each of them _drooling_ like a rabid dog! And yet despite their poor hygiene, as seen by their shabby, _matted_ hair, or the unshaven beards and whiskers that some wore, it was evident that they were all strong….. Even through their loose clothing Yami became aware of each thief's muscular build, dimly noting that perhaps staying fit was a necessity in their way of life, if one would _call_ it that, where back stabbing could both literally and metaphorically could occur at any time! Or, it was possible that these men had escaped captivity, the hard _labor_ that criminals were sentenced to in the middle of the desert. Either way these crooks were evidently still in their prime; perhaps a few only _slightly_ neared middle age.  
  
But it wasn't their ages _or_ their _physiques_ that concerned Yami; even though he was _sure_ that their brute strength would perhaps _double_ his own! It wasn't their _heights_ that fazed him either, though nearly _all_ of them surpassed Yami in this respect as well. No… It was their _eyes_…. Within them he could see an awful, _bloodthirsty_ glint, eyes that were visible, seemingly _unnatural_, even in the dark of night! Again, just staring _into_ them told Yami what these men were capable of…. He wanted to get Teana _away_ from them, to get their disgusting hands _off_ her! He hated the fact that they had dared to lay even a _finger_ on her! Their ominous _cackling_…. The _weapons_ that they held before her…. All of this mixed with his _already_ conflicted emotions; Yami could stand _no_ more of it! Yes, he had watched the scene unfold before him for long _enough_! It was time to take _action_!  
  
"Let her go!" Yami demanded as he walked towards them.  
  
The men turned to face him, as did Teana, despite her restricted movements. She was being held by one _especially_ large man; a cutthroat _thug_ was more like it, who had his arms securely, and rather _tightly_, positioned around her neck. Yami then saw that her terrified expression had grown softer at the sight of him, her eyes begging, _pleading_ with him to help her! That single glance, the _fright_ that they had instilled in her…. Having just experienced a touch of this emotion himself, seeing _Teana_ respond in such a manner was more than Yami could bear! He could _feel_ it…. The anger inside him pulsating, _boiling_…. But the thieves only laughed; unimpressed by the _foolish_ hooded young man who had had the _nerve_ to approach them when _clearly_ he was out numbered!  
  
"Hmph! What's it to _you_ boy?!" One of the men asked him.  
  
He drew even closer to Yami, revealing a sharp blade that had been hidden inside of his clothing. The thief then proceeded to lunge towards him, shocked to see that Yami hadn't flinched, that he hadn't even made an _attempt_ to move out of the way. Yami just continued to face him head on, his eyes showing _no_ signs of fear. At the last possible second, Yami easily maneuvered past the man, not even stopping to looking behind, as the thug crashed _face_ first into the ground! Yami, however, focused _only_ on the man that held Teana.  
  
"I _said_, let her go!" Yami growled. He attempted to control himself….. He found it _increasingly_ difficult indeed to maintain his demeanor….. His _anger_…. It was beginning to eat _away_ at him!  
  
"Careful now…." Teana's captor warned. He tightened his grip around her neck even further as Yami looked on in anguish. She let out a cry…. He watched as she swallowed _hard_, as she _wheezed_. There was no doubt that the man was cutting off a large portion of her air supply! "You wouldn't want to risk me _hurting_ this pretty little thing, would you? Just one swift _clean_ crack…. That's all it would take." The man smirked.  
  
"What do you _want_?!" Yami challenged.  
"Anything of value. The girl had nothing to offer us so we were willing to accept…._another_ form of payment." The man said with a menacing grin. "Yes… She is lovely _isn't_ she?" Once again, Yami found himself completely _horrified_ as he gazed at the man slobbering over Teana, licking her cheek as she struggled to face away.  
  
/That _animal_!/ Yami yelled internally. He felt himself _slipping_…. He was now having _genuine_ trouble suppressing his emotions, the force of his _rage_! What was _wrong_ with him?! Why wouldn't his mind simply allow him to form a _plan_, some sort of _strategy_ to overcome them? He knew that he could do so with _ease_ under normal circumstances! But no, these _weren't_ normal circumstances….. He couldn't risk Teana's safety! These men were serious….d_angerous_! They _would_ kill her without a second thought, without even a _hint_ of remorse if Yami wasn't careful! He had to be _careful_….  
  
And yet, deep inside, Yami was _seething_! For the first time in his life he felt the desire to _kill_, to rip these men apart, limb from _limb_! But he looked towards Teana again, who was whimpering, too afraid to move, too scared to even _try_ to speak! Unfortunately, Yami knew that she was at _their_ mercy and theirs alone. Though he hated it, _despised_ all of it, the _entire_ situation, the only thing he could do to ensure Teana's freedom was to cooperate....  
  
Hidden within the sleeve of his modest attire, Yami dug out a solid gold bracelet and calmly threw it to the ground. The men gasped, each marveling at the treasure that he had unveiled! They then looked at Yami in utter disbelief; wondering how one such as him could _possibly_ possess such riches. "It's yours." Yami told them. "All I ask is that you release her at once!"  
  
With a nod from the man that held Teana, one of the other thieves walked towards Yami, kneeling to retrieve the bracelet. As he then stood up, he faced Yami directly, staring straight into his eyes. Even in the midst of all that was occurring, Yami _still_ showed no fear, not from _him_ anyway! There was something _else_ too…. Something about the _expression_ in Yami's face…. That strange sense of pride… The way that he looked down upon him and the other thieves; how he _loathed_ them…. It puzzled the thief…. It _angered_ him….and in response he had quickly stepped forward punching Yami _violently_ in the stomach! With a groan of pain, Yami collapsed. The unexpected blow had reduced him to his knees! His _knees_…. "Release her NOW!" Yami screamed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Release her, he says." Teana's captor mocked, laughing again. "All right then….. I suppose I _am_ feeling generous tonight. The little wench is _all_ yours now!" The man exclaimed. In that instant he had _indeed_ released his grip on Teana, only to _roughly_ fling her into a heap of wooden scraps that had been gathered together among the wall! Yami's eyes widened! In less then a second, he noted that Teana hadn't moved after she had collided with the debris, the _trash_ that they had thrown her into! They had _dared_ to treat her in such a manner…..!?  
  
"DAMN YOU!!" Yami bellowed as a sudden burst of air, a violent _gust_ had appeared, seemingly coming….from him! That was _it_…. Yami had reached his limit…. The very _peak_ of his tolerance for even the very _sight_ of the vicious _beasts_ in front of him! These monsters!! _Monsters_….. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Yami had felt something inside of him snap! He felt his rage over take him, _consume_ him….a mass of energy flowed throughout his body, reaching every part of him!  
  
The men could only look on in complete and _utter_ shock as they struggled to maintain their positions, to stand their ground against the dust and sand flying towards them. Fighting the windstorm that had emerged, they watched as the hooded young man was shrouded in a blinding light! As it began to diminish they continued to look on as the fierceness of….what could only be described as a miniature _squall_ had managed to blow the covering off his head!  
  
"In the name of Ra…..It's HIM!" One of the men cried. With a trembling hand, he pointed in particular to the glowing golden eye that had briefly appeared on Yami's forehead.  
  
Yes, Yami had revealed himself….but at that moment he could care _less_…. A small part of him that could still manage to think _clearly_ amongst the chaos, _relished_ in the recognition, better yet the _panic_, the hysteria, on the men's faces! He found it rather humorous, _entertaining_ really, that they had all become cowardly _fools_ before his very eyes….. And yet, the majority of Yami's mind was in turmoil. He struggled to contain this new power…..to resist the _enticing_ temptation to use it to _tear_ these men to shreds….! And he knew he _could_…. Any control that he had had over himself, had vanished the _moment_ they had hurt Teana. He now _truly_ had no fear! There were no moralistic rationalizations left inside that could _stop_ him from carrying through, from giving _in_ to the fury! He was lost within his emotions….  
  
Seemingly frozen in place, the terrified men looked on. They watched as Yami's eyes _narrowed_….as he tilted his head downward…. Wordlessly, Yami simply continued to stare back at them, _eerily_, almost as if he were looking _straight_ into their very souls! Finally he then proceeded to speak…. Though he spoke above only a whisper…. And what he _did_ say was buried within the howling wind. One thing _was_ certain, however….. These strange words, these syllables, were flowing out of his mouth at an alarming rate! It was the _beginning_….. He had started murmuring….the _incantation_….

* * *

In mere moments Teana had became aware of herself. She felt her body beginning to awaken, to stir, as she slowly began to open her eyes. She was on the ground….lying on her back…. Lying in a pile of…._wood_? Yes, even aside from the darkness of night, some of the wooden boards and planks above her were obstructing her view. She then noted that a strange and _unusually_ strong wind was blowing…. This was apparent by some of the wisps of her hair that had begun tickling her nose and the grains of sand which rested and continued to accumulate on her face and arms. Perhaps that was even the _cause_ of her awakening; that or the _sound_… The whirling of air….the _noise_ banging against the fragments that were positioned around her. The source of it all….. It appeared to be coming from…_whatever _it was that was occurring before her! If she could only rise up, if she could only _focus_! But her head…it was _pounding_! She remembered it forcefully _smacking_ into something….and then….. She could only assume that she had _blacked_ out!  
  
At that moment, she felt the sting from another part of her body as well, but her mind was too clouded to even figure out exactly _where_. Bringing a hand to her forehead she slowly rubbed her temples, moaning. And then suddenly she remembered everything! Running…. Stumbling across the thieves…. They had restrained her…. _Threatened_ her! Before…..  
  
"Yami…." She said to herself. "Yami!" She called louder as she forced herself to a sitting position. Moving the scraps out of her way, she began to look frantically in all directions until _finally_ she saw him…. He was still standing there….where she had last seen him, and yet the wind that she felt, it was encircling him, _emanating_ from him! /What's happening?/ Teana thought as she began to grow frightened. The thieves were still there as well. They were all petrified, unmoving…. They simply stood in place with their arms raised as if they were shielding themselves from…._Yami_? Yes, Yami seemed angry…. The look on his _face_… No….. He was _far_ beyond feelings of _anger_! His expression; a _complete_ contrast to the one of _warmth_ and fondness that he had given her only a short time before, made even _Teana_ shiver. What was he doing? What was he _saying_…..?  
  
As she looked towards the ground she then noticed an ominous black mist that had begun to envelope the surrounding area. It was _moving_….approaching the men, approaching…._her_ too! "Magic…." Teana gasped as she inched closer to the wall, away from the threatening fog that crackled with dark energy. As she did so, however, she winced, feeling a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down to see that there was a deep gash near her left ankle, probably caused by the sharp and splintered ends of the wood that she had fallen into. But she ignored that thought, ignored her pain. Her _only_ concern was Yami....  
  
What she was seeing….this _sorcery_…. Was all of this _Yami's_ doing? Whatever his intentions were, Teana knew that she had to _stop_ him! She couldn't let him give in to this….this _darkness_! She was about to call out to him when she saw a light in the distance. That _direction_….. It was coming from….the _south_, near the _palace_! She had once heard of the existence of a temple, south of the palace. What was kept there was a mystery….but _whatever_ it was she sensed that Yami was _summoning_ it, calling it forth….. Unless she could do something Yami would cross an invisible line! He would actually _kill_ these men in cold blood!  
  
"Yami!" She cried. "Yami! No!" He didn't seem to hear her….. As the light she had seen flew towards him, something began to materialize, to slowly take _shape_ behind him! Teana felt the need to get _closer_....! But the black mist was growing _thicker_…. Something about it made her chest hurt….it made it difficult for her to _breathe_….. But her discomfort appeared to be _nothing_ compared to what the thieves were experiencing. She watched as some of the men had begun to stagger, seemingly lightheaded, from what Teana could tell. A few others that were far enough away, proceeded to use the wall as support. They tightly latched on to their clothing as well, near their _hearts_ in particular. Those remaining, who were much nearer to Yami, were _already_ on their knees. At first glance it would appear that they were groveling to him, finally paying the respect that they failed to show him previously. But a closer observation revealed that the men were actually _severely_ weakened, gasping, breathing _deeply_, inhaling whatever oxygen that was left to them in this….mystical _torture_ chamber! Teana actually began to pity the thieves. In fact, the entire _scene_ was difficult for her to watch! But above all she felt _scared_…. She feared not _only_ for what Yami would do, but what this, _all_ of this would do to _him_ as well!

* * *

Yami had finished chanting….. Only _moments_ remained...... Soon, a _real_ monster would appear to _crush_ these men….to _punish_ them….to make them _pay_….. He felt his lips form into a smile with that thought, as he allowed himself a slight chuckle at their expense….. And yet despite his newfound satisfaction, he could still feel himself _burning_ with a fierce _wrath_ that refused to be quelled! Everything that was happening…. What he was _doing_…. He felt almost as if it were occurring to someone _else_, as if he himself were _watching_ the events unfold! But no, he knew all of this was _very_ real…. His mind was flooded with nothing but horrible, _brutal_ images of the men before him and their impending _demise_….. Yes…. They _deserved_ it after what they had done to Teana…… Teana…..  
  
"Teana…." Yami said softly as he had glanced in her direction. She was awake! As he gazed deep into her eyes, in her face, he saw her _terror_, the same fright that he had seen _minutes_ before, when she had been held captive by the men that he wanted so _badly_ to slaughter….! Or so he _thought_….. As he continued to stare into her face he had finally gotten hold of his senses. He was almost _surprised_ at what was going on, _horrified_ was more like it! The enclosing _mist_….. The flickering _bolts_ of light….. And Teana…..she was there, sitting near the wall, with her hand near her chest…. She was seemingly in _pain_… She was simply trying to endure the-…. No! He understood it now! That look of _fear_ that she had worn had returned…. But this time it wasn't because of the men! It was because of _him_!  
  
Yami had to look away….. He couldn't _bear_ the thought that she was looking at him in the same way that she had looked at these _savage_ crooks…. The thieves! He had nearly forgotten! Even _they_ were on the ground, slowly being consumed by the darkness that he had called forth…that he had _summoned_….. He then remembered something _else_… He began to turn his head backward, almost dreading to look behind him….. But _no_, there wasn't _time_ for that! He had to regain control! He had to make it all _stop_! If he didn't then Teana too would be- Yami began to concentrate. He struggled to contain the energies, the _ferocity_ of the power he had unleashed! As he continued his labored efforts, he felt himself growing dizzy. The magic that he was using, much less the abrupt _recalling_ of it all, was beginning to take its toll on his body! It was too _much_! And yet he couldn't give _in_ to it. He had to be sure to retract every _particle_ of it…..! Or _die_ trying….!  
  
With one final _draining_ effort, Yami then felt _relief_ wash over him as he witnessed that the black mist had slowly begun to disappear from the surrounding area. At that same moment, he also knew that whatever it was that he had beckoned to him was no longer at his heels. The men's senses had begun to clear as well. They groaned briefly, trying to recover, to take _hold_ of their weary bodies. But afterwards, without another word, they had all run away _screaming_ in absolute _terror_! Only Teana remained. Teana…. Giving her one more apologetic look, Yami felt himself slowly falling forward, unable to sustain his balance any longer. Even during his plummet, he felt his body beginning to numb…. The contents of his mind _dimming_…. The last thing he remembered before hitting the ground, was hearing Teana calling his name….followed by the sight of the Millennium Puzzle tumbling out of his cloak pocket….


	6. Chapter6

Author's Note: A few people were wondering about what I had Yami do to the men in the last chapter. In truth, I had wanted his actions to be a combination of several. From what I know of Yami, it has always appeared that he had complete control of his power. He can summon monsters in the past with _ease_ as seen when he _first_ arrived in his memory world even. And according to the early manga and Series 1 of the anime, he can also summon the mystical energies of a "Game of Darkness" or the "Shadow Realm" as they call it in the dub, much like Pegasus, Bakura, and Marik did. And yet, Yami has never been angry, _truly_ angry as I described him to be in my last chapter.  
  
To me Yami has always had his emotions contained, making him somewhat unreadable (which is yet another reason that I wanted to write this story since I had wanted to delve deeper into his thoughts and feelings, opposed to what has been shown in _either_ the manga or the anime)! I began to wonder what would happen if he _were_ enraged enough, what kind of _power_ he would call forth! Surely he would be a force to be _reckoned_ with if all of this were happening in the present! But in my story he doesn't have full control of his abilities yet, as seen by the difficulty that he had at the end of my last chapter when trying to take hold of it all. This point will be explained in further detail at a later time however……  
  
Anyhow, to reiterate the purpose of this commentary, I wrote that Yami was angry enough to summon forth a "Game of Darkness" himself, the same kind that Pegasus used that nearly killed Yugi during their duel in Duelist Kingdom, and I had him attempt to summon a duel monster from the "Temple of Tablets" that Simon spoke of at the beginning of the manga's "Egypt Arc." Whether it was a normal monster or even a _god_ that he summoned, even he, and perhaps even _I_ don't know as I intentionally wanted it to be vague. However, because of his inexperience, the added pressure in maintaining the "Game of Darkness" or the "Shadow Realm," his feelings for Teana in the mix, and perhaps the absence of a tablet to help restrain the monster that he called forth, Yami found himself overwhelmed, failing to do what he originally intended. I hope that clears things up! _Now_, on with the story! :)

Chapter 6  
  
"_Just one swift clean crack... That's all it would take_….." The man had said.  
  
That _brute_….. How _could_ he? He had treated Teana like an object, a _thing_….. How he had frightened her, begun to _defile_ her even…. And how he had _laughed_….. Images such as these had started to flash in Yami's mind, as he slowly awakened from his earlier loss of consciousness…. What he comprehended….was that he was now lying on his back, though _curiously_ he felt his head resting against something..._soft_…?! In addition to these observations, for a moment he thought that he had heard the sound of _weeping_… He then became aware of the warmth and smoothness of skin on his cheeks, as well water or some other form of _liquid_ dripping on his head…. And yet before he could respond to any of it, before he could open his eyes, the _darkness_ returned and he sensed no more…..

Almost simultaneously the Yami of the present, the one who was _reliving_ this memory, saw the many parallels with his current situation. For a split second, the line between past and present, if the setting within his "memory world" could even be _considered_ the present, had been blurred. Was he awakening on the cold tiling of the palace floor, with Teana at his side? Or was he beginning to stir from that _terrible_ encounter that he had had with the thieves? As he had concluded beforehand, his _pain_, which _surely_ would have been the defining _factor_ in this mystery, was still dulled, thus forcing him to confuse his surroundings and the time frame that he was in even further. And yet, just when Yami would have guessed that he was _indeed_ in the present, he soon found himself unable to ponder the situation any longer….. He was, _unquestionably_, taken back to that very instant, the last moment of the recollection that he had experienced….. He was taken back to that _same_ night….

Reviving once more, this younger Yami again noted that he was lying _not_ on his stomach, as he would have presumed (judging by the way he had fallen) but on his back, his head leaning on…._something_ other than sand! His right hand however, _was_ pressed within that coarse desert sand; he knew for he felt its grainy texture between his fingers as he cautiously began to test the extent of his body's mobility. He knew that a _presence_ was nearby as well…. Someone….sitting _next_ to him perhaps…? However, these minor details quickly became the _least_ of his worries as Yami suddenly discovered a _new_ cause for concern! Before he could even regain the use of his senses, he soon felt a _hand_ on his shoulder, near his _neck_! His unsteady mind beginning to panic at that realization, he then started to relive that evening's events once more. As he did so, Yami's anger was rekindled as it all rushed back to him immediately! Was it _him_? That man…. That vicious, _horrid_ man…. Was it _he_ that was there with him....? Yes, Yami could still _see_ his face… That sadistic grin…. Those _merciless_ eyes…. Everything was still so _fresh_ in his mind! It was all so vivid…. So _real_…. "_The little wench is all yours now_!" The thief had taunted as Yami again watched the man _callously_ tossing Teana aside!  
  
"No!" Yami growled, feeling his energy returning to him.  
  
In an attempt to defend himself, he had quickly reached up, forcing the figure to the ground. Using his upper torso to hold the potential attacker in place, he then proceeded to claim the advantage, his grip tightening on that person's _own_ neck. Still rather groggy, with his vision unfocused (in _addition_ to the darkness of the evening hour) Yami concluded his forward advance by flashing an angry _glare_ at the one he held, ready for any retaliation. All of this had occurred in a matter of seconds….. And _yet_…. He was a moment too late to realize that it _wasn't_ the despicable thief that was within his grasp. No, it wasn't _him_ who Yami had suddenly, _violently_, pinned down, in a possible attempt (though he couldn't be certain due to the pace of it all) to _squeeze_ the man's very life away with his _bare_ hands! Before he had even become fully _lucid_ in his mode of thinking, Yami's eyes had burned a hateful, _threatening_ gaze….at Teana…..  
  
She didn't move…though her body was _clearly_ on edge. She trembled slightly, her shoulders raised in a protective manner. Mostly, however, she simply continued to stare back at him, her expression filled with nothing but _dread_ once again. Due to this fear, all she was able to manage was her rhythm of short breaths, ones that sounded as quickly as Yami sensed her heartbeat raced. No, Teana never even had a _chance_ to scream as he lunged atop of her….. There was only a deep gasp, a startled intake of air, then a pained grunt when her back had _slammed_ into the earth. It all happened so fast…. If only she _had_ cried out, said his name…._anything_ that would have given him an indication that it was _her_…. Maybe _then_ he would have been able to stop himself! But no, there was no point in making excuses. He had _done_ it…. _All_ of it…. Starting with the fact that he had _allowed_ his anger to take hold of him, not once but _twice_! Yes, he knew that he was guilty….that he was at fault…. If there _was_ any blame for what had just occurred Yami had already placed it upon himself.  
  
Yami's rage was now gone….. Whatever was left of it had been replaced… He now felt only an awful, _paralyzing_ remorse…. He found that he was unable to speak at that time as well. He had _tried_….but his mouth seemed frozen, his voice _refusing_ to function, to state the _assortment_ of words that he _so_ wished to say! Instead, Yami attempted to allow his _eyes_ to beg for forgiveness as he continued to agonize over the look that Teana was giving him. /_No_…. Not again…. _Please_ don't look at me that way…./ Yami thought internally. In the back of his mind, he began to question what she would do next. Would she run from him _again_? Is _that_ why she had left him as she did, earlier that evening...? Because she had found something in him to be _afraid_ of? Through it all, Yami failed to realize that he had lost himself again, though this time within the depths of his own contemplations. He hadn't even noticed, at first, that his hand was _still_ around her throat! How long had he _held_ her like that? A minute? A _second_? Regardless of the time that had passed before he had acknowledged his stance, he quickly released Teana, his hands shaking, shooting back, as if her touch had been _blazing_ with heat! He then raised his body, retreating away from her, allowing her room to collect herself. Teana _too_ forced herself up then, coughing, inhaling deeply; rubbing her neck as she waited for her breathing to stabilize again.  
  
As she did so, Yami discovered that he was now sitting a few feet away, unable to do _anything_ but to stare into space. For some reason, he thought back to when he had first met Teana…..that innocent, almost _comedic_ collision, when he had been running through the streets of the village market; mentally ridiculing his determined pursuers like an insolent _child_! In the end, he and Teana were in a position much like the one moments ago….. The only difference being that _she_ had been angry…. Though not like _he_ had been…. No, it was _nothing_ like this…. Just _days_ before…. At that time, Yami had felt certain that that encounter was the _beginning_ of something….something that he found himself looking _forward_ to….to see how it would develop...It was all so _different_ from now….. Yes, how ironic it was _indeed_ that an aggressive yet _similar_ circumstance would mark the _end_ for them instead!  
  
Breaking both the silence and the inactivity between them, Yami then noticed the Millennium Puzzle at his side; the gold-like, overturned, pyramidal structure, partially buried in the sand, while the section that _was_ visible to his eyes gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Placing a hand on it for a moment, he felt a slight sense of relief amongst his sadness, for he was thankful that it hadn't _shattered_; that it hadn't broken into its original separate pieces during its previous fall to the ground. He then raised it, placing the thin rope that it was tied to over his head; until it finally rested around his neck. Without a word, Yami stood up, still facing away from Teana. "I'm sorry." Yami said at last. "I never meant to hurt you…. _Or_ frighten you. I only hope…. that someday you can forgive me…." He closed his eyes for a moment as he concluded his remark. He, and perhaps even Teana, became aware of a certain _finality_ in his words. Somehow Yami knew that if he walked away from her now that it _would_ be the end. He would probably never see her again. But then…. Maybe that was for the best…. Perhaps too much _had_ happened….. Yes, it was very possible that they would never be able to move past this, this _unforgettable_ night…..  
  
It was then that, Yami felt yet _another_ new emotion course through him! He sighed. What was it _this_ time? He was already nearly overcome with his remorse, his despair…. And yet beyond that, he now experienced _guilt_ and shame…. Guilt for everything that had transpired thus far, and _shame_ for what he was about to do, how he would leave things….. All of these wild, _troublesome_ sentiments! How oblivious he had been to these foreign sensations before he had met Teana! He felt his face harden at that thought, as aggravation was added to the _already _abundant mix! Perhaps that was the problem….. He had allowed her to get too _close_….. He had _willingly_ let down his guard; he had broken away from the facade that _permitted_ no such feelings!  
  
For though he was aware of a playfulness within him, evident by the fact that he _did_ enjoy his escapes (his wanderings throughout the village) up until that point, the moment that he had stumbled upon Teana, it had been nothing more than an outlet, a way in which he could temporarily _avoid_ the strictness and _severity_ of his life style: a distant and impassive pretense that his heritage and title, both current and forthcoming, demanded…. Yes, he _had_ always longed to abandon these disciplines, to be like the people he would someday be expected to rule, to be able to freely express himself, to _feel_….. But he _never_ wanted this….. He would now _gladly_ embrace his position of power, to turn back the clock, if it meant that he could rid himself of what currently clouded his mind and heart…. Maybe it was true….. Perhaps ignorance _was_ bliss after all, though he never _ever_ would have thought such a thing to be accurate in _any_ case!  
  
And yet not only could he never undo what had happened, but there was also nowhere for him to turn… Nowhere that he could run…. If he returned home he would be faced with even _more_ pain, more _suffering_….! He would be confronted with the harsh reality that his father would- He had had _enough_! Yami was through with everything! _All_ of it! The _torment_! The emotions! His _damnable_ affections for this woman! _Affections_… Even in the midst of his anguish, he still _felt_ it…. It was _there_…. Despite his confusion, the suddenness, and, if he was honest, the _speed_ of all that he had experienced with Teana, in some way he felt no regret about _that_ at least….regardless of what had just coursed through his mind. No, he hadn't meant it…. He had been lying to himself a moment ago, attempting to _suppress_ his feelings….but to no avail.... Though he wasn't _exactly_ sure why or _how_ it could even be _possible_ in such a short time, he somehow knew that he would _always_ feel that way towards her….. It was perhaps the one feeling he _didn't_ want to escape from, the one pure emotion that he wanted to keep with him, even if he could _never_ experience it again. But maybe that _was_ enough…. Yes, he had wanted more, but that was _over_ now…. He would have to _settle_ for those brief moments with her. He would have to leave it at that…. He _had_ to! And he _would_….if he could _only_ find the strength, or arguably the _cowardice_ (no, he was done debating this!) in him to walk away for good…. If he could just take that _first_ step....

* * *

Ultimately, Teana had _indeed_ managed to seize control of her _rattled_ nerves. Her heart beat tranquilly again, as did her systematic inhaling and exhaling. Allowing her _own_ mind to process the long chain of events that had taken place, Teana continued to sit there, _torn_ emotionally. She simply watched Yami where he stood, solemnly, wordlessly, though he had long since kept his back to her. He hadn't spoken to her at all after his apology. Yes, she knew what it had _meant_, what those words _suggested_….. During the silence she had attempted to speak several times, even opening her mouth to address him, but she smply wasn't sure what to _tell_ him, how to make things _better_…..just as she couldn't _earlier_ that evening….. Before they- She wanted to reach out to him, to _help_ him as she had tried to do _several_ times that night, even _during_ all the terror, all the _chaos_! She was only able to…when it was too _late_….. When he was _descending_….. When she watched his lifeless body hitting the ground with a loud _thud_!!

She had felt her eyes widen then, followed by a piercing, _devastating_, sting inside of her! She had called out to him, crying his _name_…. It had been a _deafening_ scream.... But that didn't _matter_ to her…. She didn't _care_ if her voice cracked or even if anyone had _heard_ her…. She only worried whether or not _he_ had heard, whether or not he would _respond_…. When he hadn't, she had begun to fear the _worst_, that when he _had_ finally gotten control of his anger, his _power_, that it was _more_ than a mere case of losing consciousness….  
  
Uncertainty and distress had begun to emerge in Teana's mind. Several moments had passed and he _still_ hadn't come to! Incapable of containing her alarm any longer she began to make her way towards him. Only she was unable to _stand_! Her ankle was still throbbing, still _bleeding_! But she couldn't think of that now! There was no _time_ for that! With her determination and emotions moving her forward, she then proceeded to crawl to him. Once more, she disregarded her _own_ pain… She even dismissed the trail of blood that had begun to soak into the sand behind her…. Her thoughts were filled with _nothing_ else but reaching Yami's side…..  
  
When she finally had, she then grabbed for his wrist, immediately attempting to feel for a pulse. Having found it, following a _tremendous_ sigh of relief, she then struggled to turn him over, to lay his head on her lap so that he could rest quietly. And there she stayed, _holding_ him, waiting for him to awaken….. As she did so, she began to feel a _deep_ regret, an overwhelming _sorrow_ that had started the formation of tears in her eyes. Her vision had begun to blur…. She bit her lip in a last resort to control herself….. But as she gazed down at his face again, she found that she couldn't restrain herself _any_ longer. She felt herself being strongly affected, completely _engulfed_ by her grief….. At once she lowered her arms and her own head to encircle his.  
  
"Yami!" Teana cried. "I'm _sorry_! I'm _so_ sorry for _everything_!"  
  
As her shoulders shook, her tears had begun pouring down her cheeks, falling into his hair. Teana sobbed uncontrollably, _mournfully_ even, and she continued on for what seemed like an _eternity_…. Finally she _was_ able to take hold of herself….to _stop_….. For in all that time, it didn't seem that Yami had heard her weep and in a rush she quickly wiped away any remaining tears, fearing that he would rise up, any minute, to see the blubbering, _wailing_ mess that she had become! When she had finished composing herself she simply continued to wait patiently, allowing Yami to sleep comfortably in her embrace.  
  
Looking down at him again, she was troubled when she watched him begin to toss and turn, to twitch slightly, as he began to utter faint moans and mumbles. This was soon followed by the movements of his right hand, as it began to _claw_ deeply within the desert sand. /Is he having a dream perhaps? A _nightmare_?/ Teana asked herself. Seeing a tenseness in his body, she then lowered a hand to his shoulder in an attempt to stroke his arm. She had hoped to _ease_ his suffering….. And yet she had _barely_ touched him when he had suddenly snapped awake…..!

Yes, Teana _had_ been afraid…. She had felt the wind being knocked out of her when he had forced her down. It had been _so_ unexpected! So _instantaneous_! She never even saw it coming….! But… She knew… Somehow she just _knew_ that it wasn't she that he had thought he was attacking. It was true that she had been terrified _regardless_! She was taken _completely_ by surprise after all, as she was unsure how long it _would_ take for Yami to _realize_, to fully awaken….! But she didn't _blame_ him….. She _couldn't_…. /The nightmare…../ Teana reasoned. /Yes that's _it_! He must have been remembering! He thought that I-/ For a moment, Teana _chided_ herself for her actions, for _disturbing_ him with her touch when it was _so_ clear that-  
  
She ended her thought process then, recalling that Yami was about to walk away, to _march_ out of her life forever! She watched as he had _at last_ taken that _first_ step…..! No! She couldn't let him _leave_! Not like _that_! She had to tell him that she _understood_! She had to tell him about-  
  
"Yami!" Teana began. "Yami don't-!" She had attempted to stand as she had begun calling to him, forgetting the _extent_ of her injury, entirely. Unable to sustain her weight, she then collapsed on the ground with a cry. In response, Yami turned towards her, hurrying to her side, kneeling by her once more. "Yami….. I…." Teana grimaced, clutching her exerted leg. She watched as the hardness in his face diminished; as he simply stared down at the deep gash on her ankle. Afterwards, as if something had dawned on him, he looked down at her lap, then towards the trail of blood, which spanned from where she now sat, to the wall in which he had seen her positioned earlier. With a slight nod, it appeared as if he were piecing it together, _deciphering_ all that had occurred in his mind.  
  
Seemingly without emotion, and _still_ unable to look her in the eye, Yami then proceeded to tear his cloak, tending to her wound, wrapping it tightly to stop any _additional_ bleeding. Teana wanted to smile at him…..to thank him for helping her, to show her gratitude yet _again_, but before she could, Yami had reached over, scooping Teana up in his arms once more! It stunned her! And though it felt like the most _inappropriate_ time to do so, she felt her cheeks begin to burn brightly. It reminded her….. She remembered their _similar_ experience _days_ before…even if it _had_ been different then…...  
  
"Yami…. What are you-"  
"I'll take you home." Yami interrupted.  
"Home?!" Teana exclaimed /Oh no! I can't let him see where I-/ Teana thought to herself.  
"Don't worry….. I won't _stay_.… When I see that you are both safe and well, I will then take my leave. I will return to the palace. You can trust my word on this matter, Teana. Please, all I ask is that you show me the way."  
"Um….I….all right then…. It's _this_ way….." Teana sighed, pointing towards the western side of the village.  
  
As Teana continued to guide Yami, she noted that throughout their journey, he had continued to avoid her gaze; he continued to _ignore_ her, focusing only on her words and the direction in which he traveled. This upset her…. It made her _uneasy_….. She was now _truly_ concerned that when he did finish his task that he _would,_ in fact, disappear, never to return! Unless she could do something, she would _never_ see him again…!  
  
/I have to explain it to him….make him _understand_…… I have to tell him what happened, why I-!/ Teana thought to herself. Looking into his cold expression above her, she felt that ache in her heart return. She had to raise a hand to her mouth in an attempt to contain her emotions, to hold back her tears once more. /No…. Yami! I can't let it _end_ like this…. I can't lose you now! I _won't_!/ She said to herself. /Please Ra, just let us get there….. Let us make it _home_…. When we do, I _promise_ you…. I'll _tell_ him. Yes….. I'll tell him…_everything_……/


	7. Chapter7

Author's Note: After reviewing the comments that I have received for this story, I thought that I would take the time to try to address a few of them. Firstly, I want to thank _everyone_ who's taken a bit of their _own_ time to read this fan-fiction of mine! This is my first story and I am _truly_ giving it my best effort to make it believable and enjoyable for not only myself, but for those who have chosen to read it as well. Thank you again! _All_ of you!  
  
Secondly, I noted that there are quite a few fans throughout _all_ of that are _not_ fond of Tea or Anzu in the least. Though, I must admit that I disagree with these claims, (though I WILL say that I _greatly_ prefer Anzu over her dubbed counterpart Tea) it's important to note that my character "Teana" isn't exactly Tea OR Anzu at all. Yes, it _is_ true that I took the character from the Playstation game, _Yu-gi-oh: Forbidden Memories_, but aside from that, the way I am approaching this character is uniquely from my own imagination. Meaning that yes, I _am_ trying to mention some key characteristics that tie "Teana" to the character Tea/Anzu, but in truth, I have also attempted to create a character with her _own_ background and individual characteristics. I suppose you could think of it like the differences between the Seto of the past, and the Seto of the present. Yes, they _are_ technically the same person, but they act differently due to their upbringing, surroundings, and the people that are in their lives. This will be the case for Teana as well. Furthermore, if I am completely honest, I can even say that I am basing her personality, and the way she responds to the events occurring around her, more on myself than the real Tea/Anzu, since, in truth, there has been very little character development involving her within the anime _or_ manga.  
  
As I have mentioned previously, I have been conducting a great deal of research for this story and in particular I am studying what life was like for women in Ancient Egypt. The relevance of this research will be revealed in future chapters, starting with this one, in fact. But again, it is vital that I clarify that Teana _is_ quite different from Tea/Anzu, in the way she behaves, and feels. Once more, this is true because of the way her life has been during this era, as you will all soon see….  
  
In addition, I must mention that I have revised chapter 2, in terms of how I described what Teana looks like. In my mind, she does _not_ look like the "Teana" in the _Yu-gi-oh: Forbidden Memories_ video game at all. If anything I can say that I designed her myself after performing my research. Yes, she still looks more or _less_ like Tea/Anzu but there are some key differences too, mainly the fact that she looks much more _authentic_ in her Ancient Egyptian guise than she did in the game.  
  
If you would like to see what Teana looks like yourself, please visit my homepage, located on my user profile, to view a fan art that I painted. And if you are interested, please see my image of Yami that I have created for this fan-fiction as well. These two paintings should be located at the bottom of the front page being that they are some of the most recent that I have completed.  
  
If possible, I suggest that you re-read that chapter too, in order to get a better _feel_ for her appearance. Furthermore, I have made a few other changes in my earlier installments for this story, such as chapter 4 and a bit of chapter 3 as well. Nothing _too_ major was altered, but I am _constantly_ attempting to add more description in _all_ of my chapters, to make what I write clearer for the reader.  
  
Finally, it has come to my attention that perhaps the way in which this story is being written has been confusing for some. I am aware that perhaps not every one is familiar with all aspects of Yu-gi-oh, especially the "Egypt Arc," that is currently taking place within the manga/comics. For more information, I suggest you visit "Jenniyah's Yu-gi-oh Scanslation Page," which can be found easily with the aid of any search engine, or "Janime's Yu-gi-oh Page."  
  
At both of these sites, you can read more about the _real_ storyline in which this fan-fiction is based, and you can find out about many other things related to Yu-gi-oh, including more about the anime, the characters, music and so forth! However, as I noted in my first chapter, my story was written with this "Egypt Arc" in mind, but from chapter 299 onward, I then began to make my _own_ interpretations of what would happen. I know for a _fact_ that many of my guesses have _already_ been proven wrong as more of these real manga chapters have been released. And yet I will continue with this fiction anyhow.  
  
However as far as how _my_ story is proceeding, the general plot is that I am having Yami experience some of his past. He is reliving the memories that he has had with Teana during his lifetime in Ancient Egypt. Yes, he _is_ still lying in the palace injured, but his mind has taken him back to the moments in which I am describing. Think of them as very _vivid_ flashbacks. Since my story focuses on the relationship between Teana and Yami, I believed it would be important to discuss their history together, hence, the events within these last few chapters. But anyhow, I hope that this commentary has been helpful. I ask that if anyone has any other specific questions regarding what I have written, please feel free to comment and I will do my best to respond. Thank you again!

Chapter 7  
  
When she had settled to wait for their arrival home, Teana opted to take the time to quietly prepare herself, to choose her words _carefully_; to think things through so Yami _could_ comprehend what she wished to tell him… _All_ that she wished to tell him…. And yet…no sooner had she made that decision did Teana begin to feel the full force of her weariness. She could feel herself _slipping_….her eyelids growing _heavier_ by the second, the sensations from her body slowly _leaving_ her. It was hard to _fight_ it…so _very_ hard….. Yes; it was becoming increasingly difficult _indeed_ to resist the temptation, to just _give in_….. To _rest_….. She had tried to keep her body moving; flexing a hand or an arm, all in order to _maintain_ her alertness. And yet as more time passed she soon found that her limbs were seemingly _lifeless_, unresponsive, perhaps everything but her mind had _already_ fallen asleep! It was a logical assumption…. She was just so…._completely_ drained, so _exhausted_…. Never had her mind and body been _pushed_ to such limits! So many things had happened, in just _one_ day!  
  
As Yami carried her onward, she felt the urge to simply doze off grow stronger still. Even the sound of his footsteps coursing through the desert sand seemed to be sleep inducing in their monotonous rhythm. But then….there was also something _soothing_ about being in his embrace, having Yami cradle her, having his arms _around_ her…. There was such comfort in them…. Such _warmth_….. It had been so long since- Yes, how many years _had_ it been since she had felt such tranquility, since she had felt this….._solace_….? Teana didn't want it to _end_…. She just wanted to _stay_ there with him, to have him hold her like that _forever_. She had often wished that-  
  
"Teana?" Yami said, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Huh?" Weakly, she attempted to lift her head a little in response. "Oh….." But she then lowered it again; aware of what he was asking her. "It's…..not much further now…. Around that corner…." She remarked, grimly.  
  
With those words, Yami's _simple_ statement, Teana felt her body begin to revitalize itself, to _awaken_. Once more she felt her heart and breathing both begin to quicken, as she remembered her apprehension, her _fear_ that Yami would vanish into the night, that he would leave her for _good_! There were only a _few_ short minutes left…..!  
  
/No…. Yami…. I can't lose you too….. Please, not you _too_…../ Teana thought to herself.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she slowly and hesitantly raised her head again, this time to look up towards his. It was still _there_….. Even now, he wore that same hard, _emotionless_ expression. He remained silent, _unmoved_. He refused to even acknowledge her with a _single_ glance…. It was almost as if…..she had _already_ lost him…! The urgency of that notion sent a force equivalent to an electrical shock throughout her entire being and instantly she tightened her grip on Yami's sleeve, burying her head in his embrace like a frightened child. If she had looked up then, she would have seen a sudden bewilderment; then a brief show of _emotion_ flash in Yami's face, all before disappearing as quickly as it had come….. And yet, all Teana could think about, was holding him _tighter_… She just knew that she had to _hold on_….  
  
Finally Yami had stopped walking….. With a gasp, Teana whirled her head around to look in front of her. They had _arrived_….. Somehow Yami had known that of all the mud brick houses in the row in which she had directed him, he had come to her very own. Teana could _feel_ her panic, her distress _rising_! There had to be something that she could _do_! Something she could _say_! Or maybe…..she didn't need to say anything at all….. Perhaps….in this instance, actions _would_ speak louder than words…..  
  
With an effort to calm herself, Teana closed her eyes, tenderly nestling, leaning in, pressing her head up against his chest….  
  
"Teana…." Yami whispered, a hint of wonder within his voice.  
"Yami, _please_….. Please….?" She responded  
  
Resting silently in his arms, she began to _hope_…. She hoped that there was at least _some_ chance that this _simple_ gesture would show him, _prove_ to him that she didn't _want_ to leave things as they were; that even after everything that had happened she _wanted_ him in her life, that she _needed_ him…. In doing so, she could hear his heart beat again. It was so much like _before_….before…._everything_….. He held her like that for a long time….. There were no words….. Soon, she could actually feel the tension in his muscles lessening….. And afterwards….she would have _sworn_ that she had felt his hands begin to tremble, as he strengthened his hold on her, as he brought her even _closer_ to him…. But then….the moment was _shattered_ when he suddenly stepped forward! His arms occupied, he progressed by turning himself sideways, using his shoulder to forcefully shove her wooden door open!  
  
With a deep sigh, Teana watched as Yami's head shifted steadily from left to right, as he attempted to take in his surroundings. However, this proved useless as the rooms that he saw before him were in shadow. It was difficult to make out anything at _all_! But then, Teana recalled that she hadn't originally _intended_ to return so late in the evening, so she had neglected to keep any of her lamps burning.  
  
Keeping her eyes on him as he advanced, she noticed that he had kept the door wide open. She reasoned that he had done this so that the moonlight would course through the entranceway while the two high open windows would provide additional lighting as well. This way, the darkened area would at least be _partially_ illuminated, until they could get a fire started anyhow. Nevertheless, he slowly made his way inside, seemingly feeling his way, in order to avoid bumping or tripping into any obstacles in his path. Finally, he had caught a glimpse of Teana's small bed. It was a simple bed, consisting of a rectangular wooden frame, topped only with a twined reed mat and linen sheets. Seeing it positioned against the left-hand wall, he gently placed her down.  
  
As Teana struggled to make herself comfortable, she had begun to reposition her legs only to cringe when a painful, sudden movement reminded her of her wound once more. Lowering herself slightly to rub her ankle, she glanced upward, shocked to see that Yami was still standing before her….. In doing so, she was able to make eye contact with him for a fleeting moment…. Yes, she had looked into his face _just_ long enough to see his _own_ pained expression….before he retreated… Before he turned his back on her yet _again_…..  
  
Afterwards, traveling across the room to a low wooden table, he discovered a pair of flints. Using bits of straw that he had found on the floor for fuel, he then proceeded to ignite the various clay lamps that he had found around the room. He ignored the stone hearth on the floor however. It was too warm a night for a _raging_ fire, which was only necessary for the _rare_ evenings when the temperatures actually plummeted!  
  
When the task was completed, Yami started towards the entranceway…. Her dread returning, Teana opened her mouth to call to him, but before she could, she collected herself when she realized that he had only approached the door in an effort to _shut_ it. Afterwards he then began to secure the windows, lowering a pair of thin wooden blinds to block out the now _unnecessary_ moonlight.  
  
And yet….with the room sufficiently lit, Teana knew that Yami was now able to see her home _clearly_….. As she sat there on the bed, she began to wonder what was coursing through his mind as he looked about. After all, this house _was_ among one of the smallest and poorest in the entire village….  
  
Much _like_ the others, however, the building was constructed of sun-dried clay. Surely Yami knew _this_ much! Teana _herself_ was familiar with the process having seen the men laboring near the riverbanks. If she could recall….. Each of them would to proceed to gather mud near the Nile and they would then blend it together with sand and straw for stability. Afterwards the mixture would then be placed into wooden molds before they were allowed to dry into the bricks that were piled together; thus making the thick, solid walls they saw around them. Yes, Teana knew this _all_ too well….. Over the years, due to the harshness of the elements, some of the bricks would have to be replaced and Teana would have to take up the task herself; or at least to the best of her ability, when _no one_ was willing to help her….  
  
But again, as far as the _precise_ method in which her home was made, she knew that this was accurate in the case of nearly _all_ the establishments in the area, _including_ those belonging to the rich, upper class! However, _her_ modest rectangular home consisted of only two small rooms: this living room and bedroom which she thought to be more comfortable, due to the circulation of air that the windows provided, and the other used for work and storage. It was outside or perhaps on the flat roof where she cooked her meals, with the aid of a baked clay oven; most notably on the days when the heat was _especially_ severe. She _did_ have a small garden, irrigated by a small pool of water, near the entranceway of her home. It was there that she grew her crops, such as the ones she had taken to the market that morning. Though…. Other than that, there wasn't much else to her home at _all_; only her _meager_ furnishing….  
  
Apart from her bed, there was just the round table where Yami had discovered one of her lamps; set next to a few ceramic plates. Also there was a pair of square, crudely cut, low wooden stools made from sycamore fig that Teana used for sitting or as a portable table for eating. Along the walls they could see terra cotta vases in which she stored food, water, and lotuses that she often gathered near the Nile for their pleasant scent. Positioned within a niche near the right-hand wall, there were a few figures of the gods as well, symbols of Ra in particular, that functioned as a simple shrine of worship.  
  
In the other room, she kept a chest that contained her clothing and a few childhood mementos….. On top of that chest, she kept two boxes: one for her own jewelry, and the second for the beads, tools, and other ceramic material that she used to make ornaments that were suitable for trade at the market. In the corners of this room, were a few wicker baskets full of thread and completed linen for weaving. She had to keep the floor vacant so she could sew. To do this, she used a spindle, a loom that consisted of three pegged wooden posts that even _now_ contained an unfinished textile. It was here that she also kept her ladder, allowing her access to the roof so she could place her clothing and sheets to dry. Up above, she kept a few small plants on the ledge and yet _another_ stool so she could occasionally look up at the night sky, or out towards the distance….and remember happier times…..  
  
In any case, Teana was sure that Yami was accustomed to much _nicer_ quarters…. Even the walls looked rather crude, especially when compared to the vibrant designs and richly colored paintings and wall hangings that she had heard were present within the palace. Her plain earthen floor was bare as well; with the exception of a few reed mats located near the doorway. Seeing all of this herself, Teana brought her hands to her face momentarily, as she felt a slight sense of embarrassment amongst the silence. But no, she couldn't worry about that, not _now_. After all, she had more _important_ things to attend to…..  
  
She watched as Yami moved towards the other room, stopping near the threshold before facing her directly at last.  
  
"May I?" Yami said suddenly.  
  
Though she was slightly surprised, Teana nodded her head, knowing that he was asking her permission to rummage through her things. He returned minutes later with some scraps of linen, most likely left over from one of the dresses or blankets that she had woven. As her eyes continued to follow Yami's movements, she saw that he had found the vase that contained fresh water. He then proceeded to soak some of the fabric into it, followed by a quick twist to prevent it from dripping along the floor. As he began to approach her, he stopped suddenly, noticing a small ceramic jar resting upon one of the two stools within the room. Lifting it, he studied it briefly. He then sniffed it, seemingly attempting to verify its contents. When he appeared certain of what was inside he brought it with him until he stood before her again.  
  
"Are you able to raise your legs onto the bed?" Yami asked her.  
"Yes… I think I can…." Teana replied.  
  
Straining slightly, she used her arms for support as she slowly swung her lower body around, lifting it until it rested upon the linen sheets, while her upper body remained in a sitting position. Afterwards, seeing that there was enough room for him to take a seat as well, Yami removed the bandages, the torn bits of material from his robe that he had fastened around Teana's ankle, previously. Using the wet cloth, he began to clean the wound, washing away any and all blood around it. Next, taking the small jar that he held, he used his middle and forefinger on his right hand to scoop into it, revealing a sticky substance.  
  
/Honey…./ Teana thought to herself. /What is he-?/  
  
Carefully, Yami then began to rub the honey into the wound. He occasionally gazed at her face as he continued his work, seemingly wary of any signs that he was _hurting_ her….  
  
"This will prevent the wound from deteriorating any further. I can assure you." Yami told her.

"But how do you-" Teana began.

"It's a skill that I learned from the priests." Yami continued, answering her question before she had even finished asking it.  
  
When he had finished applying the honey, he used the remaining scraps of linen to firmly wrap her ankle again. When he had finished, he faced her once more, eyeing her intently. Teana was taken aback for a moment, unsure of why he was looking at her in that way. She was even more surprised when he slowly began to raise his hand towards her!  
  
/What's he doing now?/ Teana thought, a slight blush crossing her face again. Finally, Yami placed his hand….on the side of her head…..  
"You were hurt….earlier…. There appears to be some slight swelling…." Yami remarked.  
Teana flinched slightly, as his fingers stroked the area in which her head had collided with the debris. "But it doesn't appear to be serious. There is no need to bandage it either. It should be all right in a few days. All you require now …..is some _much_ needed rest." Yami advised, allowing a hint of tenderness in his voice. Unsure what to say, again, Teana simply nodded in response.  
  
Suddenly, they found themselves locked in yet _another_ awkward silence…. Yami had neglected to let go of her as well….. Whether he was aware of it or not, his hand had traveled forward until it rested on her cheek. Gazing into _his_ face this time, Teana could actually _see_ his conflict, the strenuous effort to _maintain_ his distance, his icy demeanor.  
  
/This is hurting you Yami….. I _know_ it is. I can see it in your face, in your _eyes_…. You need to _know_….. You need to know that it hurts me _too_…../ Teana thought to herself, seemingly confident of what she was interpreting from him. And yet….she still felt so _unsure_…. Unsure of what he was thinking _exactly_….or if she really _was_ ready to tell him about….  
  
Yes, a part of her was resisting too….. The _pain_…. The turmoil she was experiencing…. _Reliving_…..! It was not _only_ due to her fear of losing him, or even because of the occurrences that had transpired throughout the day…. Her _memories_….. So many events that were still so _fresh_ in her mind, things that she just _couldn't_ forget….. Was she really ready to face _them_ again too….?  
  
As the minutes past, Teana continued her internal struggle; her attempt to gather the courage, the _strength_ to speak up at _last_! But…at the same time… It was so _easy_ to lose herself in Yami's touch, this light _caress_; even something as simple as having him gently brush her cheek with his thumb….  
  
/Yami….. What _are_ you thinking? Are you waiting for something to happen, for me to _do_ something….? Could it be possible….that you're reaching out to _me_ this time?/ Teana thought inwardly. Finally, she raised her own hand to meet his…. But she had only touched him for a _moment_ when he suddenly pulled away, moving his body to face away from her once more. A new determination within her, Teana decided to try again. "Yami…..I-" She began grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"No! _Don't_!" Yami said as he stood, breaking free of her hold. "I have to go…." He said walking towards the door.  
"_Please_ Yami! You can't leave like-"  
"Hush now…. There's nothing more to say." Yami whispered, stopping momentarily.  
"But there _is_! Please! Don't walk away from me! Not like _this_!"  
  
Yami didn't respond.  
  
"Yami…. I…. I just…._don't_ understand! I don't understand _any_ of this….. _Why_? Why can't we just _talk_ about-"  
"Why?!" Yami cried. Angrily, he turned to face her again.  
  
Startled, Teana felt herself beginning to cower, her body shrinking back, just slightly, due to his sudden outburst. "_That's_ why…..!"  
  
Her _reaction_…. She knew that that was what he was making reference to….. Yami sighed deeply, shaking his head. Regaining his composure, he proceeded to speak.  
  
"Let me ask you _this_…." Yami continued, crossing his arms. "Can you _honestly_ say that you were _not_ afraid of me this evening? Can you dispute the fact that I _saw_ your terror; that you were filled with _dread_ when you envisioned what I would do to those men, what I would do to _you_?! Can you refute what I see in your eyes even _now_?  
  
Teana lowered her gaze.  
  
"I _thought_ not….." Yami said, continuing on his way.  
"That may be true….. No, it _is_ true….." Teana began stopping him yet again. "But do you know what scared me even more…? I was terrified…..when I thought that something had happened to you….when I thought that I would _lose_ you… The truth is……t_hat_ was the fear that haunted me most tonight! More than _any_ other…. I felt it when I saw the darkness, your _power_….. I felt it when I saw your lifeless body on the ground….. And _yes,_ I can _even_ tell you that that's what I'm _most_ afraid of at this very moment….." She paused. "But I _wonder_….. Does it even make a _difference_? After telling you this, will that stop you from walking out that door? Hmm? You know….. I was _so_ concerned for you…..for your well-being…..for your _feelings_…… But you seem so oblivious, so _indifferent_ towards _mine_…… I have to know……. Does _any_ of this even matter to you _at all_! Does it Yami!?" Teana cried.  
  
In the back of her mind, she had surprised herself with her tone, her verbal explosion. Even _she_ was uncertain of her words, where they were leading her exactly….. But she reasoned that she should just let them come…. No, she _couldn't_ stop now….. It _was_ time to tell Yami her feelings, her story…._everything_ that she had buried inside of her long ago…..! Yes, she _felt_ it…a number of suppressed emotions were beginning to resurface, to _overtake_ her….they were all begging, _screaming_ to be released!  
  
Though she hadn't seen it, Yami simply stood there lingering by the doorway as if he were contemplating, seemingly _considering_ what she had just said.  
  
"Don't you see….?" Yami said softly. His own tone had seemed to have lost its intensity, the _force_ that it had minutes ago.... "It would be better for the _both_ of us if we just leave this alone. It's too painful….." He remarked, his voice cracking slightly.  
"Painful….." Teana echoed.  
  
Despite his reasoning, Yami appeared reluctant to move on. He hadn't budged an _inch_ since he had last spoken. He still seemed unable to decide whether he should stay or go…. But before he could reflect over the situation further, he turned to hear the sound of a quiet, _humorless_ laughter behind him…..  
  
"I'm sorry…. But I just find that rather _funny_….. _Painful_ you say…. Oh Yami…. If you only _knew..._ And _yet_ it looks like you won't even give me the _opportunity_ to tell you, will you……? You're _still_ thinking about _leaving_…. Even now….. You've convinced yourself that it's the right thing to do….. _Haven't_ you?…. How very _noble_….. Well before you _do_, let me ask _you_ a question…. Do you even _see_ how _stubborn_ you're being? How _rigid_? Do you even _care_ to know what you've just made me remember? You're _so_ certain that I don't _understand_….that I haven't a _clue_ of what _you're_ feeling right now….. You _really_ think…..that I don't know anything _at all_ about being hurt, or what it feels like to be alone, _don't_ you….? Teana said almost _darkly_, sarcasm and _anger_ within her voice! "Well if you do, then you're _sadly_ mistaken! Do you _hear_ me?! I _know_ what pain is….! I've experienced more suffering than some people feel throughout an _entire_ lifetime! But even so, I don't use it as an excuse to run away!" Teana exclaimed, her eyes _burning_ into his.  
  
She had stopped herself with those _particular_ words…..almost regretting them, even if they _had_ been helpful in proving her point. Yes, she knew that she had to calm herself….. There was no need to be _hurtful_….. It surely wouldn't _help_ her situation! And….hurting Yami was the _last_ thing that she wanted…... No, it wasn't what she wanted at _all_….  
  
Settling down a bit, she continued….. "You don't have to _say_ it…. I know..... _I know_ that I was the one who ran away _first_….... I won't _deny_ that..... But….I won't run _anymore_. I'm _tired_ of it..... I'm tired of _everything_….. This _suffering_….. I just want it to _stop_…… But what about _you_ Yami? Can you say the _same_? Are you really _that_ determined to get _away_ from me? Please….. Don't _answer_ that….. You don't have to say _anything_…... All I ask is that you _listen_ to what I have to say. And afterwards…..if you _still_ want to go, I won't stop you…... But for now, just hear me out….. Please?"  
  
Teana was sitting on the side of her bed again. And though she felt weak, she was able to raise her head boldly to meet Yami's, to show him that she had meant what she had said. Yes, she was _ready_ now… And as she gazed into his eyes, she knew that Yami was ready too, that she had his attention; that he was going to _stay_ with her….at least for the moment….  
  
Slowly making his way to her side again, he sat down on the stool near the edge of her bed looking at her with a mixture of astonishment and a strange _curiosity_. Teana sighed gratefully, giving Yami a weary but _satisfied_ smile. "I trust that you _are_ ready to listen now?" Teana asked him.  
  
This time, it was Yami's turn to nod in silence as he continued to sit there, attentively. As he did so, Teana felt her body begin to tire….. She had used up a great deal of energy with her emotional pleas….. She laid herself down upon the bed once more, but she was as determined as ever to say her piece! As a result, she positioned herself sideways so she could have a clear view of Yami who waited patiently for her to speak. "Where to begin….?" Teana said at last. "I suppose we could start….with you still having _this_…" Teana said, placing her hand on the Millennium Puzzle…..


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
By now, it was well into the middle of the evening as Yami sat quietly next to Teana's bed. She on the other hand, continued to lie on one side with her elbow positioned on the sheets, elevating her head. Her cheek resting within that raised palm, she looked only towards the gleaming inverted pyramid that hung from Yami's neck. A strong wind could be heard howling outside of the establishment. This forced the wooden screens covering the window to flap violently, the individual reeds occasionally scratching and _beating_ against the side of the wall. Still struggling to recover from what he had just heard, or at least what he _thought_ that he had heard, Yami gazed at Teana disbelievingly, _curiously_, seemingly doubting the accuracy of his _senses_, his own _ears_! Had he heard _incorrectly_? Yes, she _had_ to have been mistaken…. Or maybe _he_ was mistaken! Had she _really_ said-  
  
Just then, a _part_ of that air current had managed to pass through the shutters, resulting in the gentle flow of Teana's hair; the singular strands batting against her cheeks. Dimly, this reminded Yami of the final moments of what he had _thought_ to be their first meeting, that _one_ instant when he first felt- Only now, in _addition_ to triggering this recollection, she also had a _mysterious_ air about her; a secrecy rooted from a _deep_ sorrow that he could _clearly_ see within her expression and eyes. Surely this was the pain that she had spoken of minutes ago, only where did _he_ fit into this equation? And what knowledge could she _possibly_ have of his Millennium item?!  
  
Yami felt his mind begin to spin with questions; endless possibilities! He wasn't sure _what_ to think, what to _believe_! As was his nature, he attempted to put the pieces of this strange puzzle together _himself_, but to no avail. Yes, it was useless to even _try_ to ponder her words. Only Teana and Teana alone had the solution to this riddle, the answers to this perplexing turn of events that kept him on the edge of his seat! All he could do now was what she had asked of him, to _listen_, despite his numerous doubts of _all_ shapes and forms!  
  
As he continued to watch her, he could almost _see_ her mind begin to wander, to drift off to another time and place, a long forgotten past….evidently one that he couldn't even _begin_ to fathom! But then….maybe these events _weren't_ so easily forgotten, not for her….. Perhaps it was just as she had said……  
  
Teana remained silent for several moments more, her focus never leaving, never moving from the object in front of her. With a deep sigh, she continued to handle the Millennium Puzzle, her finger tracing the edges of each adjoining segment before stopping to tap the eye within the pyramid's center. Finally she spoke.  
  
"You've changed so much…… And yet this…._this_ looks just as it did all those years ago. That one day…." Teana trailed.  
"What are you saying….?" Yami began.  
  
He _hadn't_ been mistaken! But what _was_ it? What did she _mean_? Just _what_ was she trying to tell him?!

"No, that's not entirely true….." Teana continued as if she hadn't heard his remark. "There's something in your _eyes_….. I can't really explain it…. But I know that I saw it then too."  
"I don't understa-"  
"It was childish of me really….. If I had known what would come of it, what would _happen_, maybe I would have thought _twice_ about my actions….. But how _could_ I? I _was_ a child after all. Just a little _girl_…. What did _I_ know about the consequences that would follow? The punishment that I would receive….the _suffering_ that they would experience too…..because of _me_…… All for that…..that _one_ act that just _couldn't_ be forgiven…… But no, I wasn't thinking about that then…..not _then_….. My only thoughts….were of seeing _you_, Yami….."  
  
What was happening? Why was she speaking so _strangely_? Was she _all right_? No…. Of _course_ not…. What kind of question was _that_ to ask himself? He could tell from her tone of voice that she wasn't, that though she was speaking _to_ him, it was almost as if she were _not_ speaking to him at all. It was as if a part of her had _regressed_. Yes…. That was _it_…. It was a much _younger_ Teana that was attempting to describe this setting, these events which had apparently haunted her for _far_ too long….. It was like she was reliving it, as if she had been taken back.…  
  
"Was it really so _terrible_….? What I _did_? I just wanted to _see_ you…… But because of me…..they were treated so cruelly…. Why….? _Why_ did things have to turn out that way….? It wasn't _fair_…. They didn't even _do_ anything, not to _anyone_….. And yet I made things so much _worse_ for them… When already they'd been…. If I had only _listened_ to her…. But I….. No, it was all wrong…. The punishment should have been mine….and mine alone… But that didn't matter in the end, did it…..? It didn't matter….that it was all _my_ fault……" 

With each passing second Yami began to fear for her, he could feel a strange pull inside of him, in his chest, _knots_ in the _pit_ of his stomach. He felt an overwhelming desire to _comfort_ her and yet he was still unsure _why_ she needed this comfort! He felt so helpless…so _powerless_…. It was both agonizing _and_ infuriating listening to what _little_ she had _already_ told him. He restlessly waited to hear the _details_ of her story; or rather _something_ that he _could_ decipher or comprehend! Yes, he needed to understand this, the reasoning or _meaning_ behind _any_ of her words! If she would only _say_ it!  
  
Halting his contemplations, Yami watched breathlessly as tears had begun to stream down her cheeks. Still unable to meet his gaze, Teana continued to finger his puzzle with a strange, almost _eerie_ distance…. She was like a meek _child_…. Was she doing so because of nervousness perhaps? Was she hesitating because of her unwillingness to _experience_ those memories again? Or maybe… Maybe she was concerned about his _reaction_ to what she was attempting to say. Could _that_ be reasoning behind her fear; that or a combination between the two? "_My_ fault….." She whispered again.  
  
"_What_ do you feel is your fault? Teana?" Yami said tenderly. She didn't respond. "Teana." Yami called, a bit louder. After a split second of hesitation on his part, he then reached for her face, brushing away a tear with his thumb before reluctantly lowering it once more. Finally she looked up at him, breaking free of her trance with a slight shake of her head. She looked confused for a moment, her eyes shifting a little as if only _now_ becoming aware of her surroundings. Regaining her senses she brought her available hand that had held the Millennium Puzzle to her forehead, concealing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry….. I-." She breathed heavily, laboriously. She swallowed hard before inhaling again.  
"No, don't stop." Yami urged  
"This is so _hard_…… I'm afraid…. Even after everything that I said to you….. I don't know if I can _do_ this….." Wrapping his hand around her wrist Yami gently guided it away from her face, before proceeding to intertwine her fingers with his own. "_Don't_. Don't be afraid. I'm _here_. Please Teana… _Tell_ me….. I have to _know_. What is it that's upsetting you? Just…just who _are_ you?" Yami asked her.  
  
She raised her head slowly as her eyes met his once more. Yami then found himself nodding, encouraging her onward. With one final sigh he watched as her expression softened, as some of her fear dissipated. Closing her eyes momentarily she smiled at him sadly.  
  
"Me…? I'm _no one_….. At least that's what everyone here would like to _believe_….. It's the _truth_ Yami, it _is_. If you asked any one in this village they would _all_ agree; they would tell you how they wished that I had _never_ existed."  
"How could you _say_ such a thing……?"  
"Because I've _heard_ them say it, throughout most of my life actually….. But especially after I- Ah, you don't _remember_, do you? Well….I don't blame you….. It was….what….a _decade_ ago? How old were you anyway? Seven? _Eight_?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth to question her again when she gave his hand a squeeze, the look in her eye seemingly asking him to have _patience_. "What I'm saying is….is that we've met _before_ Yami, a _long_ time ago…."  
"But….. _When_?" Teana had paused just long enough to allow him this one remark. They had met _before_? It _couldn't_ be! Surely he would have _remembered_ such a meeting? _Wouldn't_ he….? And even if it _was_ true, what did _this_ have to do with her distressing childhood, the _pain_ that she had buried inside of her? _Or_ with her appalling claim concerning the villagers?!  
  
"It was when your father, King Akunamukanon, celebrated the _sed_, the festival that marked his 30th year reigning over Egypt." Teana continued. "Do you remember that day Yami….? Yes….I can tell you now, that it was a day that I would never forget……"

It was a beautiful and bright spring morning as the streets of the entire kingdom were filled with an array of bustling activity and preparation. From every corner of the palace to the furthest peasant's home, the nobility and the commoners alike readied themselves for the _spectacular_ celebration that would take place that very afternoon. It was the beginning of the _sed_ festival, a tribute to three decades under the leadership and rule of the beloved King Akunamukanon.  
  
Yes, less than an _hour_ remained before this special occasion would be underway, but already light music, (the sound of instruments such as flutes, harps, tambourines, and drumming) had begun to course through the air, seemingly mixed with the sweet and _enticing_ aromas of exotic dishes and full course meals that would be enjoyed in a great and public feasting, shared across the land!  
  
As the musicians continued to practice and tune their instruments in these finals moments, the dancers had begun applying the final touches to their hair (whether their own or that of an extravagant wig) make up, and costuming such as flattering dresses or gauzy robes, revealing sensuous curves and toned bodies; further accentuated by colorful jewelry placed on their hips, their lower and upper arms, on their ankles, necks and on their heads. That is, if they chose to even _wear_ a costume…. This was no _ordinary_ gala after all! Such an occurrence as a reign of this length was _exceptionally_ rare, transpiring once in any number of generations! Yes, even the performers wanted to be at the top of their form, as they were each hopeful to make their own unique impression on the royal family….in _one_ way or another…. This was true of both the seasoned professionals, who were regularly summoned to perform within the palace, in the event of a lavish but yet much more _common_ banquet, or even the humble village women; entertainers only in the streets, where it was said that the pharaoh himself would walk upon this day, as an effort to honor his subjects for their loyalty and devotion.  
  
Also audible outside many of the establishments were the sounds of jubilant children hollering and playing amongst themselves, out of the way of their preoccupied and even frantic parents or older siblings, as they continued their daunting and remaining tasks. Evident by the glee in their voices, they _too_ were looking forward to the festivities, enjoying each other's company in order to pass the little time that was left. Perhaps the only one _not_ present among them was _one_ little girl….  
  
A young Teana found herself hiding in a small cramped wicker basket, listening intently as her name echoed around her. Though it was difficult, she did her best to contain her giggles. She couldn't let her laughter give her _away_! After all, she had found the _perfect_ hiding place! No no, she felt _certain_ that he would _never_ find her in there! Aside from the basket as a whole, she had even managed to bury herself deep inside, underneath the pile of linen that her mother used for sewing. Ha! Even if he _did_ uncover the lid he _still_ wouldn't find her! It was the perfect plan….in the mind of a _seven_ and a _half_ year old anyway! Allowing herself one more snicker she quickly settled down as she heard footsteps approach. Not wanting to take any chances that she would be heard, she covered her mouth with both hands.  
  
"Teana? Are you in here?" A man said. "Tea-na….." He sang, calling for her once again.  
  
She listened as he took a few more footsteps, continuing to course throughout the room. Afterwards, however, there was a long pause. When she heard no more, Teana began to wonder for a moment if her seeker had left….at least until she saw the shape of two long muscular legs between the twine of the container she was in! She gulped nervously. "Now _where_ could she be? _Hmm_… Maybe inside…..the _wicker_ _basket_!"  
  
Teana squirmed, yelling excitedly as she felt the layers of material over her head being pushed aside. After some slight tickling that prompted both of their laughter, Teana felt those strong hands position themselves underneath her own tiny arms. She then found herself being raised in the air, being pulled into the man's embrace.  
  
"Dad-dy! How'd you _know_? I thought I _fooled_ you!" Teana pouted.  
  
Before her was a young man, roughly in his mid-twenties. He was strikingly handsome, and well built, and yet, at the same time, slightly unusual with his short, but well kept _white_ hair and blue eyes….. With such _uncommon_ features, he certainly stood out among many of the other villagers. Perhaps the only thing that _was_ similar between them was his darkened skin tones and his general clothing consisting of a white linen shirt, loosely tied at his collar, an ankle length skirt, of the same material, and sandals.  
  
"Well….you _might_ have gotten away with it." Teana's father commented, in response to her question. "But! Next time, be a _little_ more careful not to leave evidence lying around, huh?" He teased with a raise of an eyebrow.  
  
Teana looked down to see her leather ball sitting right next to the basket that she had hidden in as her father kicked it gently until it rolled towards the wall.  
  
"Aw….." Teana whined crossing her arms irritably. She faced away from him, obviously _annoyed_ at her own carelessness that she had shown in her very own _game_!  
"Come now." He continued, gently patting her back. "Your mother has been worried _sick_….. If she finds out that you have been playing in _here_ she'll…."  
  
Concern suddenly flashed across Teana's face as her head whirled to face him again.  
  
"You're not going to _tell_ her, are you?! _Please_ daddy! Please _don't_! She'll be so _mad_!!"  
  
Her father's eyes widened, seemingly surprised at his daughter's abrupt _reaction_ to his words. Afterwards, despite her dread, she noticed that he seemed a bit thoughtful and distant for a brief instant. Finally, however he let out a deep sigh. Shaking his head a little, as if to free himself from his contemplations, he drew her closer, leaning his forehead against hers. He then gave her a warm smile.  
  
"All right then….. I won't."  
"Promise?" Teana asked meekly.  
"Promise….." He replied tenderly. He lifted her up a bit in order to reposition her within his arms. "You're getting so big. I won't be able to do this for much longer….. Come here now….." He said, proceeding to wrap his arms around her in a firm hug.  
"I love you daddy…." Teana replied placing her own arms around his neck. "You're my best friend…you know that?"  
"I know….." He responded, with a touch of sadness in his voice. "And I love _you_. Always remember that, ok….?"  
"Kay…" Teana whispered.  
  
Suddenly their moment was interrupted as they were both startled by the loud thud of a basket forcefully dropped upon the ground.  
  
"Teana! _There_ you are!" A woman said.  
  
Teana and her father turned to confront her. The woman was Teana's mother and judging by the _look_ on her face she was evidently _not_ very pleased with her daughter's actions….. Aside from the _stern_ expression that she wore, the woman was very beautiful. Also in her early to mid twenties, she had long dark, slightly wavy brown hair that looked nearly black in color. It extended down towards her waist, though it also appeared as if she had streaks throughout her locks of a lighter color brown, much like Teana's own….. Though much of her hair was free flowing, she wore a singularly colored red head band, while having gathered two bunches of hair that rested next to each side of her face tied with matching red ribbon. Though her hair was parted down the middle, bangs rested right above her muted yet crimson colored eyes. There was a _hardness_ within those eyes as well, further emphasizing her anger and even a barely controlled _bitterness_ within her….  
  
In terms of clothing she wore a long linen form fitting dress that reached her ankles, though she covered her shoulders with a transparent wrap that tied in a knot just above her chest. Her body type was lean and delicate, though just the right amount of muscle tone could be seen in her lower and upper arms, seemingly illustrating the abundance of work that she accomplished with those same arms. It was even _more_ apparent by the _tenseness_ of those muscles as her hands rested on her hips. "We've been out of our _minds_ searching for you!" Teana's mother continued. "But then I should have _known_ you'd be in here causing _trouble_ again! I _swear_ one of these days I'm just going to go _insane_ due to all the _worry_ you cause me! Why can't you behave more like the _other_ children, instead of always pulling _stunts_ like this?! Are you purposely _trying_ to upset me? I just don't know what to _do_ with you, sometimes!" Teana's mother cried frantically, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy….. Really, I was just playing a game with daddy… I didn't _mean_ to-"  
"And you can't go _outside_ and play?"  
"No… No one wanted to play with me again and-"  
"Teana, just, just _stop_, please." Her mother interrupted placing a hand to her forehead. "I have a _million_ things to do, like cleaning up the _mess_ that you've made, so I would _appreciate_ it if you would just _go_ for now before I get more _aggravated_ than I already am! Fine, I know, if you want to be a good girl, you can fetch the sheets that I left hanging on the roof. Do you think that you can _handle_ that without getting into any _more_ mischief?"  
  
"Yes mommy…." Teana murmured, lowering her eyes.  
  
Still in her father's embrace, he kissed Teana on the cheek before gently placing her down on the ground.  
  
"Run along now and do as your mother says." He added, stroking the top of her head.  
"Ok, daddy." Teana replied.  
"That's my girl…."  
  
And with that, Teana had begun to climb the ladder within the same room, leaving her parents alone. When he felt certain that she was no longer able to hear them, her father turned to face his wife gravely.  
  
"Do you have to be so _hard_ on her, Ruia? She did _not_ deserve to be spoken to that way! She did nothing _wrong_!"  
"Oh really?! You say that even when you see what she _did_ to this room, even after I've _told_ her time and _time_ again _not_ to disrupt my things!? She could have easily ripped through the fabric, broken something or who _knows_ what else? Then what would we have done? _Huh_? Did you ever think of that?!" She retorted as she kneeled down to collect the bundles of linen that had been flung across the floor. "And you know it's because you let her do whatever she _wants_ Djal!"

"You _know_ that's not true! I just prefer not to _scream_ at her the minute I walk in the room! _One_ of us has to be a _little_ considerate of her feelings, especially with _you_ criticizing her every action and every word! She's only a _child_, after all!"  
"Look!" Ruia replied slamming the material on the ground again. She then boldly raised her eyes to meet his. "Don't _tell_ me how to discipline my own daughter! Things are _already_ hard enough as it is without her making things _worse_ for us, all right?!"

With that cold remark, Djal's body sank, in both defeat and _utter_ exhaustion. "It doesn't _have_ to be….." He said softly "If you would only stop _caring_ about what others _think_ about us….. If only you'd let me _help_ you…. We could help _each other_…. Just as we promised we would then…. Don't you remember….?"  
"Maybe we made a _mistake_….. We had no _idea_ what we were getting ourselves into when we _made_ that promise! What it would _cost_ us or how we would be treated _even_ now; that each and _every_ day would be a _constant_ struggle which only seems to get even _more_ difficult as time passes!" Ruia snapped back at him. She watched as he gazed down at her with a pained expression on his face. Looking into those weary eyes, she felt a small part of herself begin to ache as well….before she chose to dismiss it anyhow…. "_What_?!" She asked him, as she instead found herself _annoyed_ by the silence.  
  
"I'm just….remembering the way you were _before_. Before….all of this….. I don't know what happened to you…. Your kindness and warmth…. what I _loved_ about you….the things that I see in our daughter…. Yes… Teana even has that _rebelliousness_ that you once had. But now….it appears that you grow to _despise_ those traits more so each day….. Where….? Where did they _go_….? What happened to the Ruia that I knew then….?" Djal whispered.  
  
"I don't want to have this conversation _again_ Djal…." Facing _away_ from him, she raised herself off the floor, placing some of the piles of linen back within the wicker basket that Teana had disturbed. "The king's celebration will begin in any moment and we agreed to take Teana to see the festivities. Can we at least _try_ to get through _one_ day without fighting with each other? We have to at least do so in the presence of the _rest_ of the villagers or we'll only give them even _more_ reason to think poorly of us."  
"I'll….go see if Teana could use any help up there. I won't be long….." Djal responded with a sigh, as he too made his way up to the roof top.  
  
As Ruia continued to reorganize her possessions within the room, the corner of a blanket she held had managed to knock over a small box atop of a chest that she kept near by. She watched as its contents tumbled on to the floor near her feet. When the remaining material was finally secured within the container, she kneeled down again to retrieve what had fallen, only to discover sheets of papyrus with writing upon them. Her curiosity allowed her to read a few lines of these papers, which were evidently many years old now. She gasped at the realization of what she had found, the surprise forcing her to let _go_ her current emotions, as well as her _guard_…just long enough to allow herself to _reminisce_ ….  
  
_"I love you Ruia… I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you… You're the only one who was able to look beyond the accusations and whispers, and instead saw the person that I really am. I love you… And I want you to be my wife….."_

_"Djal… I…" A young Ruia began. "Yes. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you, at your side…forever. I love you…so very much…and I know I always will."  
"You're saying yes?" Djal whispered cupping her face in his hands.  
"I said yes, and I mean yes." Ruia smiled back at him lovingly.  
"Even though no one will approve of this? Even though our lives as well as the lives of any children we have will be difficult? I know that it's a lot to ask of you… You'd be forfeiting a normal life, a life of acceptance…a life that isn't dictated by the beliefs and superstitions of everyone around us."  
"I have no life without you. It's what I want, more than anything else in this world."  
"Then…we can promise each other that we'll be our strength. We'll prove that we can overcome anything…together…despite whatever assumptions that will be made now or in the future.  
"I know we can…I promise you Djal, that I'll always-" _

__

__

Snapping herself out of her reflections, Ruia stuffed the papers that she had found back into the small wooden box and _loudly_ sealed the lid shut! She then placed the container into the larger chest in which it had originally rested upon and closed that as well. Her hand placed on top of the chest, she lingered for a moment, her actions arousing a strange sense of _finality_ and guilt….. But before she allowed herself to be further entertained by such thoughts, she opted to leave the room to wait for Teana and Djal outside instead. And without any additional hesitation, she did so, never looking back….. 


	9. Chapter9

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I thought that I'd take a moment to make a few comments on my last chapter, especially concerning the introduction of this celebration that I made reference to. It's important to note that the _sed_ festival _actually_ occurred in Ancient Egyptian history. Though I am uncertain _how_ accurate I am in describing this event, I _am_ certain that it did _indeed_ take place after a 30-year reigning period. I remembered that in the manga, Simon Muran had told Yami, when Yami asked to know a little about his father, that he had ruled for 40 years or so. So naturally Yami's father, King Akunamukanon, would have qualified. Even better, it seems to be accurate in terms of timing. Though I have yet to describe the full details of this account that Teana is explaining to Yami, I estimated that if it was ten years ago that her flashback is occurring and if Yami's father is _about_ to finish his reign (which I will address later in my story) then the timetable is just about right. Also, since I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I wanted my story to take place shortly before Yami became pharaoh, a year, maybe less, then that also adds up in terms of timing, or at least in terms of making this fan fiction as closely related to the true Ancient Egyptian story Arc as possible.  
  
Also, I wanted to make a few notes about a claim that I made in an earlier commentary. I once said that I would only include information up to chapter 299 in order for the reader to fully understand what I plan to do in this fan fiction. However, after months of developing this plot line, as new ideas came and _continue_ to come to me still, and after following the _real_ manga story line, I have decided to use some story elements in later chapters after all. This will not affect the outcome or flow of this fan fiction, however! I will still keep true to what I originally began and in doing this I hope that I will be giving the story much more depth and appeal. I will also be able to tie many plot elements together, some of which I did not even foresee in the _beginning_ of my story! But even so, everything will continue to play out as I planned from the start. I will still have Yami's confrontation with Bakura as the cause of his death, _regardless_ of whatever it was that led to his demise in the real story line. For fans who only follow cannon, I think it is best to consider this fan fiction as an alternate reality of sorts that stems from chapter 299; a different scenario of events that very well _could_ have happened, if looking at it from that point of view! Again I will certainly do my best to make it _that_ believable! :)  
  
In addition, it has been recently revealed that Yami's real name is Pharaoh Atemu or Atem. However, since I began this fan fiction using the name "Yami" I will therefore continue to call him "Yami" to keep the story consistent. That is, unless I am able to work his real name into the story somehow….. I suppose only time will tell in this sense also. In terms of these other elements from the manga that I plan to use, it is my hope that it will only make Yami's relationship with Teana much more poignant, realistic, and powerful. I also hope that it will help to shape Teana and even Yami as characters in this story, as well as explain why the two think and behave the way they do. In terms of _what_ manga elements I will utilize….well…. telling would only ruin the story. - So instead I will make reference to them after they have already been played out. I _am_ hoping however, that perhaps some of you will be able to figure them out yourselves, if you _too_ have been reading up on both the past and current manga plot! That is my hope anyhow! :) Well, please let me know everyone! I'd appreciate any further comments if you are indeed enjoying this story and are finding it interesting. It would mean a lot to me to know that I'm succeeding! Also, if you have any questions about my writing, _please_ don't hesitate to ask! Thank you again everyone! Please _enjoy_!

Chapter 9

As if he were awakening from some terrible dream, or perhaps returning to a _nightmare_ was more accurate, Yami's eyes shot open, the harshness of reality and his present predicament _thundering_ upon him in that very instant! There was no time to ponder the _reasoning_ behind this sudden stirring, for at that moment, he knew only _pain_, an unbearable _maddening_ pain that shot through him as if his wounds had been newly inflicted!  
  
Like a drowned swimmer who had been revived, he felt himself inhaling _deeply_, gasping for whatever air his weakening heart and lungs allowed him before finally releasing a combination of both an _insufferable_ cry and cough, which due to his extensive internal injuries also resulted in the flow of blood trickling from the side of his mouth. And yet, despite all of this, his body seemed to demand even _more_ than it was receiving and in cold sweat, his breathing began to quicken further still.  
  
/What….? _Here_….?/ Yami attempted to reason from within.  
  
He squinted his now watering eyes shut; while at the same time, he maintained his accelerated intake of oxygen, at that _same_ rhythmic pace. Desperate for a distraction, _some_ means to pacify himself, he began to tightly grab, to _clutch_ the material of the cloak that he wore; even to the point where he could feel his own finger nails digging into the palm of his hand! When _that_ proved useless, he soon found that attempting to _think_ was his only hope, his _only_ course of action to combat these _fierce_ sensations at all! Yes..... He had to think.....of....something...._anything_ else! Though still cloudy, it was then that his mind had begun to break free of the confusion that plagued him, though almost simultaneously, he immediately felt as if he was being pulled, _forced_ in a number of directions both physically and mentally, which only _added_ to his torment!  
  
/I remember..... I was....with Teana....sitting with her....listening.... She was about to tell me.... To tell me about.... But....now.....?/  
  
What Yami comprehended, was that he had, for the _most_ part, returned from his journey into his past memories and was _again_ lying on the palace floor, mortally wounded from his duel with Bakura. That was what had happened..... _Wasn't_ it.....? He... He just didn't _know_.....! It was true that he had returned to this time and place on _many_ occasions now, but he soon discovered that this was the first instance, his first _real_ opportunity to clearly _process_ those experiences! It was then that he realized that he couldn't be _sure_ of anything either..... Not any more..... Were these _really_ memories that he was recalling? Could he even trust what he saw, what he _felt_?  
  
The one fact that he _was_ certain of was that he could _not_ hold out for much longer..... It was too hard, too _painful_.... He felt an overwhelming desire to just _submit_ to death, to _rid_ himself of his agony, to let _go_, once and for all..... But suddenly, those thoughts were interrupted when he felt the light touch of a fabric of some sorts near his lips. His eyes only partially opened, and his vision a blur, he adjusted them once more, focusing on the figure before him.  
  
/Teana…./ Yami thought to himself. She was still there.....beside him..... Yes..... She had never left his side..... He had sensed her presence _each_ and every time that he was brought back, before he had drifted off again..... Had she been waiting for him to reawaken? Just how many times _had_ he fallen in and out of consciousness? How long had it even been since she had first _approached_ him in this place, _or_ since he had begun having these _supposed_ memories? What was the _truth_ behind all of this, or even the _reasoning_ for why he would experience this now? What was real and what _wasn't_?!  
  
There were so many questions....questions that could very well remain unanswered if the truth wasn't revealed soon.... However, Yami dismissed his ponderings as he gazed at Teana, who had silently and solemnly begun to wipe the blood on his face away, using the very head band that she had worn when he had first seen her, for what he _believed_ to be mere minutes ago. He attempted to speak, but once more he felt himself beginning to fade away, being _ripped_ away was more like it, to...._some_ distant location.... But to _where_ exactly.....?!  
  
"I just don't know what to _do_ anymore....." Yami heard Teana say, interrupting his contemplations again. He noticed that she seemed to be speaking more to herself than to him. "Gods…. If you can hear me…._please_…._help_ me…. Help _him_!" Teana cried as she gazed upward. "He's done so much… Saved _so_ many lives…. He's… He's _good_….a good ruler….and a good man…. You can't just _take_ him like thi- _No_…." With those words, she shifted her focus down towards Yami again. "It can't _end_ like this! I won't _believe_ it! But then…. He won't respond no matter _what_ I try...... If this goes on, he'll.….."  
  
Still observing her every movement, he watched as she gradually began to sink forward...wearily...bringing her face, her entire body close, until she was able to lay her forehead tenderly against his. With trembling hands, she began to feel for _his_ face, his chest, then towards his face again, as if to reassure herself, _convince_ herself rather, that he wouldn't just _vanish_ before her very eyes. Almost as if she had a healing touch, Yami felt himself beginning to quiet down.....some of his pain _lessening_, his breathing _settling_..... She was so _near_..... And as he inhaled again; he sensed that _same_ aroma; that _familiar_ scent of perfume that he had noticed previously…..  
  
/Lilies..... Yes.... _That's_ what this is...../ He concluded to himself. It was…._just_ like in one of the visions that he had had.....  
"Yami.... I'm so _scared_....." Teana sobbed.  
  
As she continued to lie there, so _intimately_, Yami then felt her tears fall to his cheeks, near his own eyes, before rolling off the side of his face; to be _lost_ into the pool of _blood_ beneath him..... Her shoulders, her entire body shook as she quietly proceeded to weep.  
  
/She's crying...../ Yami thought again. /No..... Please don't cry..... _Please_..... I just can't _bear_ to see you cry...../ He wanted to say these words, to _comfort_ her, to wipe away her tears, to do _something_, but found that he still _couldn't_..... He was there with her, and yet he felt as if he _wasn't_, as if he were _caught_ in between past and present, or perhaps even life and _death_ itself! /Wait....../ Yami stopped, back tracking a bit. /Just now... I felt…../ Yes! What he was remembering _was_ real! It _had_ to be! He could _feel_ it! The feelings that he once had.... They were _returning_ to him.... And _not_ just in the form of some memory from a long forgotten past, but those emotions were rekindled here and _now_ as well! Yet..... It wasn't enough..... He wanted to know _more_..... He needed _additional_ explanations, _further_ answers! If he could just have more _time_! If he could just go _back_ again.... He simply _had_ to remember the rest....! /No!/ Yami thought with a new found determination. /I will _not_ allow myself to die like this! Not _yet_! Not until I-/  
  
"What am I even _doing_?!" Teana exclaimed suddenly raising herself upward again. "I can't just _sit_ here like this! I _won't_! I won't let him _die_! I have to _do_ something!! I have to get _help_!" Bringing herself to her knees she was about to lift herself off the floor, when Yami, as if it were a reflex action, felt his right hand shoot forward, grabbing her wrist. "Yami.....?" Teana asked him. She turned to face him once more, seemingly both startled and _hopeful_ by this surprising response.  
  
/I can't let her leave..... There's…. There's _nothing_ that she can do now...../ He thought, gently urging her towards him again. As he did so, however, he felt himself cringe. It appeared that when he had reached out for her, something inside of him had _torn_, opening _further_..... He had increased the size of a _gash_ perhaps, damage done to an _organ_ even..... He wasn't certain.... But at that moment he could care _less_..... It didn't matter if he could _only_ accomplish all that he had come for....  
  
"Yami, what _is_ it? Can you _hear_ me? I'm right here _with_ you......" Teana said with desperation.  
/This feeling...... This is _it_..... The trigger..... What I need in order to- Yes.... Maybe..... Maybe if she _stays_ with me.... I'll remember more...../ Yami reasoned. He continued to tug at her wrist, slowly bringing her even _closer_ to him, yet frantically, almost _urgently_, but _gently_ enough not to hurt her..... Finally she was just as close to him as she had been _moments_ ago, when she was lying with him......  
  
"Yami, I'm here...." Teana whispered again. "You want me to stay....? Does.... Does this _help_ you somehow?" Teana asked him.  
  
Yami could hear the uncertainty in her voice, her fear..... He knew that she was fighting her instincts to search for someone to help him. Despite her doubts, she seemed hopeful that he would survive; that _somehow_ he would be able to _beat_ this. But..... Deep down, Yami knew..... He _knew_ that that simply would _not_ happen..... Not then, and not _now_..... If he could only _tell_ her.... If he could only spare her the pain that was _sure_ to come......  
  
/Please stay...../ Yami wanted to say aloud. He felt himself being comforted by her presence, as he rested his head on the palace floor again, never once letting go of her hand. /With you here....perhaps I _will_ remember..... I can keep _fighting_...... I _won't_ give up until I learn _all_ that I can.... Yes, I have to _know_....../ Yami thought as he drowsily closed his eyes……

* * *

/I have to know..... But...../ Yami thought again as he continued to sit patiently at Teana's bedside. "Teana?" Yami inquired. Teana had suddenly stopped speaking and it was _then_ that he noticed that her eyelids were beginning to droop and that her head had begun to lower, just slightly, before raising itself again in a repetitive motion. Seeing that Teana was unaware of this herself only _proved_ to Yami how completely and _utterly_ exhausted she was; that this evening, the injuries inflicted upon her, as well as this draining account, _could_ very well take its toll on her, if the two weren't cautious. That was _certainly_ the case, if it was becoming a strenuous effort for her to simply remain _conscious_!  
  
The more that Yami considered this thought, the more he realized that these concerns were _indeed_ outweighing his curiosity. No… He would _not_ allow Teana to risk her health…. Without a sound Yami, began to raise himself from the stool in which he sat, hoping to allow her the time to sleep that she so _desperately_ needed. Gazing at her face again, he found that, without even realizing, he had begun to reach for her…. Yes…. Fearful of waking her, he had to stop himself abruptly; suppressing the urge to brush the locks of hair from her forehead one last time…. Closing his eyes momentarily, Yami turned to leave. However, before he could even take a step towards the exit, he suddenly felt a small tug on his sleeve and he turned to confront Teana, who had awakened again, yet seemed unwilling to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Please don't _go_..... Not _yet_....." She said softly.  
"Shhh…. This is too _much_ for you... You need to rest." Yami responded, gently.  
"_No_..... I won't rest until I've told you _everything_..... Please Yami..... You need to _know_...." Teana begged.  
  
Yami looked down at the hand that held him, as he observed that it was shaking, unsteady… Lifting her face slowly to meet his, her weary yet _focused_ eyes seemed to plead to him even further. Despite her fatigue, Yami could also see the _intensity_ in those eyes, the _determination_..... Taking only a moment more to ponder her words, Yami sighed in acceptance.  
  
"All right then.... Please continue." He remarked as he reclaimed his seating.  
  
Teana nodded idly, as she opened her mouth to speak again.....

* * *

With the shutting of their front door, laughter could be heard as little Teana and her father, Djal, exited their home hand in hand; happily discussing and predicting _all_ that they would witness that day during the king's celebration. Despite the newfound enthusiasm, prompted from her father's words, Teana found that she had stopped herself unexpectedly when she caught sight of her mother, Ruia, who turned to face them both with crossed arms and a seemingly _aggravated_ glare. Taken aback, Teana's face fell, her grin vanishing. Gulping nervously, a wave of confusion and uncertainty overtook her, as she wondered what had _caused_ this sudden change, this foul new _mood_ her mother was in. Yes, even _Teana_ was able to tell that she looked _upset_, to say the very _least_; more so than she did only _minutes_ ago.....! Her intimidation growing, Teana found herself squeezing her father's hand tightly, _cowering_ behind him for protection. Strangely enough, Teana watched as her mother's gaze shifted to those joined hands, as somehow this seemed to harden her expression further _still_!  
  
"Well now!" Djal interjected. "Shall we go?" Sensing Ruia's irritability, as well as Teana's discomfort, he hoped his remark would disrupt the awkwardness between them. "Ruia…?" He inquired tenderly, as he extended his available hand to his wife. For a brief moment…it appeared as if Ruia was considering his offer… And in that same instant Djal could have _sworn_ that he had seen the hand at her side raise slightly, a show of emotion passing through her eyes…. However, he soon found himself disappointed when Ruia _disregarded_ it instead, choosing to walk ahead of both him and Teana without _even_ a glance.  
  
Sighing sadly, Djal then looked down at his daughter with all of his love, a smile forming, as if only the sight of her was comforting, _reassuring_ somehow…. Returning the gesture, Teana's worries melted away, and as she gazed behind her, she suddenly remembered the _purpose_ of this outing! Twirling about in absolute delight, she looked towards the stunning display ahead; the parading, the array of festivities, all of which were already underway! Completely awestruck, Teana felt her eyes widening, her excitement _growing_! Though it was true that she had seen her share of celebrations in the last several years, she had _never_ seen one as bright and as _lavish_ as this! The colorful _costumes_ and masks! The music resonating _all_ around her! The people smiling and _laughing_! Undoubtedly the jubilation could be seen radiating on _everyone's_ face! They all looked so _happy_…. Despite the difficult morning, Teana could feel herself being affected by the blissful scene, giving _in_ to it; and as she watched both her father and her mother, she could feel herself beginning to _hope_ as well….  
  
/Maybe… Maybe today _will_ be fun, for everybody… For _us_ too…./ Teana thought, racing to rejoin her father, at his side.  
  
As the three began to walk throughout the streets of the village, little Teana found that she simply could _not_ contain her glee, as she proceeded to run in various directions, _bolting_ energetically from one attraction, one performer to the next; trying to take in, to _absorb_ as much as she _possibly_ could!  
  
"Don't go too far!" Djal called to her.  
"K daddy!" Teana giggled as she ran further still, yet not far enough for her to lose sight of her parents or vice versa.  
  
She was having so much _fun_! And how _incredible_ it was for her to be able to move _freely_ among the people like this! It was something that she had never _experienced_ before! Feeling as if she _belonged_….feeling accepted….._welcome_ even! A single day, one _moment_ in time _without_ the hurtful words of the other children or the _incriminating_ stares given even by the adults….! This sensation…. The _happiness_ she felt… Teana didn't want it to end…  
  
It was then that she noticed a group of extravagantly dressed, _beautiful_ women approaching in her direction and Teana moved aside, out from the very middle of the road, allowing them room to continue onward. Now _this_ was something _new_, something Teana had _surely_ never seen before! A troupe of dancers, with an accompanying band of musicians, some of which were selected to frequently display their talents before the royal family (as she heard some of the villagers say) were making their way to the palace, entertaining the crowd as they passed.  
  
/Wow…. Look at _that_! They're all so _pretty_…!/ She thought to herself.  
  
Dimly, she became aware of the fact that _many_ members of the crowd seemed to share her sentiments, certainly an _unusual_ phenomenon in itself! But at that moment Teana's eyes were locked in place, paying more attention to the _performance_, more so than the way the dancers (it was they who had captured her interest) looked! Yes, even _aside_ from their stunning appearance, their styled, _flowing_ hair, their dazzling multi-hued jewelry, _or_ the elegant robes and gowns they wore, Teana instead saw how _gracefully_ the women moved; their every action, every _movement_ of their arm or leg, each timed _flawlessly_ with the sounds of harps, drums, cymbals, and lutes!  
  
As the villagers clapped, whistled, and cheered, it was evident that even the dancers _themselves_ were enjoying their perfected routine, their support of each other as an ensemble, the attention they were receiving; as they all raised their heads high, _beaming_ with both pride and accomplishment! It was _quite_ a sight to behold! The leaping, the seemingly _flying_ into the air… The daring acrobatics they had managed… The athletic feats! Truly, all Teana could do was stare in amazement, even as they advanced past her, until they were out of sight, too far lost within the audience up ahead for Teana to marvel at them any longer. Djal, seeing that his daughter was near by, with a _particularly_ good view, having found a place in the very front of the much _taller_ villagers, allowed her to remain where she was, undisturbed; especially when he noticed the first genuine, _glowing_ smile on her face that he had seen in ages…  
  
Having stood there for so long, now lost in the _daydreams_ that were beginning to form in her mind, Teana never even heard the deep, growl-like _cackling_ that advanced… She never noticed the others behind her mumbling words of displeasure; for they had moved aside to make room for a gang of drunken, _shabby_ looking men, a total of four, all of which had exited a Tavern located in the opposite direction. No, not _once_ had she sensed them approaching…not until the last moment when she felt herself being _roughly_ shoved, stomach _first_, into the ground! A small yelp escaped her; the fall had caught her off guard, knocking the wind out from under her, and with a shake of her head, she rearranged herself in a sitting position, looking up towards those who had tossed her aside to _begin_ with.  
  
"Stupid girl! Out of the _way_!" One of the more coherent, yet slightly staggering men said as he stepped forward, evidently wanting to continue on the path in which a fearful Teana now sat.  
  
"Teana!" Djal cried, making his way through the group of spectators. Despite the seemingly _offended_ gasping, or the rude, _threatening_ remarks that he faced as he did so, Djal kept moving towards her, struggling onward, fighting _any_ and all resistance in order to reach his daughter's side! Finally he was able to emerge from crowd. "Are you _all right_?!" Djal asked kneeling before Teana.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes scanning for any injuries. Though in truth, if Djal had allowed himself to _fully_ give in to his paternal instincts, preferably he would have taken her in his arms, _away_ from any danger or anyone else who would _dare_ to hurt her ever again!  
  
"Yeah… I'm ok daddy." Teana responded to her father's inquiry, instinctively inching even closer to him.  
"Here, let me help you…" Djal voiced with concern.  
  
Near by, Ruia, who was standing quietly with the rest of the villagers, was eyeing them both, grimly witnessing the scene, yet choosing to stay _out_ of it, far enough away, in hopes of avoiding the _unwanted_ attention that she felt _certain_ would soon follow…  
  
Meanwhile, as Teana accepted her father's help, she proceeded to raise herself, brushing away the dirt and sand that now covered her white linen dress.  
  
As she did so, Djal turned to glare at the men, facing them directly, as he _too_ lifted himself off the ground.  
  
"_You_…. How could you _do_ such a thing?! And to a small _child_!" Djal protested angrily.  
"Ya..? An' wut _of_ it….? It's 'er fault, fer jus' _standin_ thar starin' inta _space_ an' all…." Another man hiccupped.  
"Right… This issa pardy! She can't be _doin_ that! Ruinin' ar' fun!"  
"Ha! Didja see'er fall on'er _face_ like dat….? Yea… I a'most felt s'rry fer 'er! Heh heh… _A'most_…!" A fourth particularly slurred voice snickered before bursting into a fit of laughter!  
  
Each of the men then followed suit, releasing a simultaneous, _mocking_ series of chuckles that paused only due to discharges of equally _appalling_ belches, intermixed with splattering saliva…! Seeing this gruesome scene, as well as the many eyes upon her as she looked about, Teana lowered her own gaze, her stomach in knots due to her embarrassment as well as the sense of _foreboding_ increasing within her… Worse yet, she was beginning to feel _sick_…nauseated by the stench, the _reek_ of alcohol emanating all about these men! Djal however was finding it difficult to contain his disgust for _another_ reason entirely; the men's _loathsome_ behavior, that hideous, ridiculing _noise_ they had uttered and _continued_ to utter still, but most of all, he despised the very _thought_ of what they had done to his precious daughter… He could tolerate _anything_ else, even when it was directed upon _himself_, just as he _always_ had….but he would _not_ allow such treatment to be inflicted upon Teana…_or_ Ruia… Yes… _That_ was what he found revolting, as he tightly clenched his fists, trying to _suppress_ his emotions, to restrain himself from giving _in_ to the urge to teach them a lesson they would _not_ soon forget….  
  
"Hmph!" Djal smirked, deciding on a verbal attack instead. "You speak of _ruining_ the atmosphere… I _assume_ that was what you meant just now, though I admit it was difficult for me to tell for certain, given your _unique_ circumstances… To be quite honest, I find that particular remark rather _ironic_ coming from the likes of _you_!" Djal challenged, crossing his arms defiantly. "In any case, I strongly suggest that you return to your homes now and _sleep off_ this pitiful, drunken stupor before the king sees you! Go and leave the rest of us in peace! That is, unless you don't mind making _fools_ of yourselves.... Oh yes, I'm sure our majesty would be so pleased to see his loyal subjects in the state that _you_ five display! And _today_ of all days…! "  
  
"Why yoooou….!" One of the men bellowed. He attempted to charge forward, resulting in Djal stepping back, just _slightly_, in order to shield Teana. But before he could even come close to reaching the two, another man in the group extended an arm before his companion, halting him in place.  
  
"Hay…. Waita secon'…." That same man remarked, moving his out stretched, yet faltering arm into a pointing position. "Ya guysss know who'e isss don'cha?" The man had pointed directly at Djal.  
"Yea… Dat's right, it is 'im…. Ya can tell by da way'e looks!"  
  
Although the surrounding villagers had already been watching the events unfold (since the ruckus had first been instigated in fact) these _specific_ observations, noted by the drunken men, appeared to prompt even _more_ attention among them as a rippling murmur spread around Djal and Teana both…  
  
"Heh Heh Heh…. Smug are we? So _self-righteous_ even…." The man closest to Djal and Teana proclaimed. "Let me ask you _this_… What right do _you_ have to talk to us like that, given _your_ situation, your _origins_…! You're no _better_ after all! You're _worse_ in fact! And everyone here _knows_ it too… They always have… Just keep _trying_ to hide it… Keep _pretending_! You can talk all you want, but in the end…it doesn't change a _thing_! You'll always be one of _them_! Nothing more than a filthy, savage th-…."  
  
"Enough!" Djal yelled, feeling his temper rising, something inside of him swelling; _craving_ to be released….! Taking a step forward again, the man before him sneered, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. His grin widening, the man seemed to enjoy, to _relish_ the sight of Djal losing his composure, while his own expression, his entire demeanor seemingly _dared_ him to make a move! In response, Djal raised his head confidently, fearlessly, as if to say that he was ready and willing to meet _any_ challenge!  
  
"Daddy….?" Teana inquired in a hushed tone. "Can we go now? _Please_…?" Placing her tiny hand in his she attempted to pull him away from the men, using all of what little strength she was able to employ from her small frame.  
  
Her words penetrating through his rage, Djal turned to look down at daughter, as she tugged his arm, seeing her apprehension, her _pleading_ expression. Then, he looked towards Ruia, still standing in the crowd, looking away from him…though her eyes were filled with distress, with _anguish_ even…. Perceiving this, Djal quickly calmed himself…exhaling deeply, allowing his inner _demons_ to diminish…  
  
"You're right…" Djal replied reassuringly. "Let's go Teana…. We're _finished_ here…" In spite of his words, as he turned, he allowed himself one last _chilling_ scowl towards the men, before choosing to abandon the setting and the _intensity_ of his anger, completely.  
  
The man before Djal hissed, cursing under his breath. As a means to vent his frustrations, he allowed himself to forcefully pound, to eagerly _grind_ his fist into the palm of his left hand! Though he hated to do so, he too decided against pressing the issue, dimly aware of the fact that any more attention could result in the intervention of the palace guards, whose numbers were plentiful due to the day's events. Having been in custody before, the man knew that any misbehavior would be _severely_ reprimanded, especially on such an occasion as the king's festival. Though he hadn't considered it previously, he was fortunate that they hadn't witnessed his treatment of the young girl, who, at first _glance_ anyhow, looked like any _other_ wandering child. And in spite of what he knew of Djal, the man groggily reasoned, that he and his _especially_ inebriated companions would more likely be held accountable for what had happened given their appearances!  
  
Even so, the man was bothered by the fact that Djal had walked away, without either of them having thrown a single punch…much less any _other_ exertion of force... For the man had _seen_ it… There was something in Djal's _eyes_, something that made him _burn_ with curiosity; a fierce _hunger_ to see what Djal's _true_ capabilities were, had they managed to carry through with their brawl…. Since the moment he and his companions had identified him, the man wanted to know if a _specific_ rumor pertaining to Djal's descent was true… But then, perhaps it didn't matter any more…. For in his mind, the man had _already_ won! In the end, he had been successful in tormenting Djal with words and words alone! Words that he felt _certain_ would haunt Djal, making things even more difficult for not only himself, but for his family as well. Yes… When Djal reached his limit, the very _peak_ of his tolerance, perhaps _then_ the man would be able to verify his suspicions… It was only a matter of time…  
  
With that thought, as the man watched Djal walking even further away, he couldn't resist pouring salt in the wound just _once_ more…  
  
"That's it! Get _out_ of here!" The man called from behind, stopping Djal in his tracks. "Take your _cursed_ family and go _back_ to where you came from! Nobody wants you here! You _hear_ me!!"  
  
Moments later when her father seemed unwilling to continue on, Teana gazed up at him again, noticing a strange new distance, an expression on his face that she couldn't interpret or comprehend… But without further hesitation Djal urged Teana forward, rejoining Ruia, among the other villagers, some of which had attempted to carry on (_unconvincingly_ behaving as if nothing had happened) while others _blatantly_ continued to stare at them, gossiping amongst themselves, _clearly_ unconcerned whether they were heard or not…..  
  
"I should have _known_…" Ruia began, when her husband and daughter were in close range of her controlled protests. Seemingly unable to mask it, her words erupted with bitterness and discontentment! "I just _knew_ that things would turn out like-! Why did I even _think_ that we could-!" Even so, she reluctantly decided against raising her voice any further as she silently hoped that the focus placed upon them would be dismissed due to other activities occurring; most notably the pharaoh's emergence before the populace which would begin momentarily… "This was a _mistake_..." Ruia said simply. With an exasperated breath she quieted down at last, yet, as if it were anticipated, she allowed her eyes to travel from one direction to the next, aware of the encircling grumbles which continued to span among the people! And yes…when listening carefully, their very words _could_ be heard; the harshness in every phrase, their every _syllable_, growing with each passing second…  
  
"As awful as those men were, they're _right_… What _are_ they doing out here? And with the _rest_ of us too! You'd think they'd have the decency to allow _us_ to celebrate without having to worry about _them_ showing their faces!"  
"Not likely... But then, what can you _expect_ from _their_ kind?"  
  
"Mommy, isn't that the girl you told me to stay _away_ from? Because her mommy and daddy are _bad_ people right?"  
"Don't look at them sweetie! Just _forget_ all about them!"  
  
"If only it were that _easy_…."  
"If only they _would_ just leave…."  
"We mustn't concern ourselves…. The gods are devising the perfect punishment for them, even as we speak!"  
"But then again, that may be the _problem_… I can't speak for the rest of you but I _certainly_ don't want to be anywhere _near_ them when it happens!"  
"That man there… It _is_ true, isn't it? He's from-"  
"Yes… That _god_ forsaken place…. How _frightening_…"  
  
"It's not his birth place that we should fear! Not any _more_ at least… Didn't you hear? It was _destroyed_ nearly ten years ago! Though no one is certain of what actually occurred there, it has been reasoned that the gods did _indeed_ unleash their wrath, as retribution for the many sins his people committed! No one _dares_ set foot there now, though it has been presumed that only ruins remain…. There were no _known_ survivors either… No one…but _him_…"  
  
"Yet now his bloodline is continued in that….._child_ of his… Surely _that_ does not bode well….!"  
  
"Forget the girl…and the _foolishness_ that her mother showed when she chose _him_ for her husband. Yes… _He's_ the _real_ threat to us! Did you see the look in his eyes?! If _that_ isn't proof of his _evil_ then I don't know _what_ is!"  
  
"And he's living _here_?! With _us_?! How can the pharaoh _allow_ such a thing!?"  
"The pharaoh is much too kind…. But we have only to _wait_….. He'll see them for what they _really_ are and _then_ he'll take action!"  
"Let's _hope_ so…."  
  
As Teana listened on, she found that it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to _breathe_. She felt as if the whispers were attacking her _physically_, as if the words were smothering her, _engulfing_ her even; as a sea of hateful, _accusing_ eyes greeted her at _every_ turn….. Placing her hands over her ears she attempted to shut it out, hoping to make it all _stop_, but unfortunately her efforts were in vain... Doing so only allowed her to remember the _frequentness_ of this scenario; the days, the weeks, the _years_ that the three would merely _endure_ treatment much like what they were experiencing _now_. And though she wished to forget, she recalled how even the children in her _own_ age group would be told to stay _far_ away from her, or worse yet…they would take it upon themselves to _torment_ Teana…in so _many_ ways…to the point in which she would return home crying _uncontrollably_, with _no one_ to comfort her but her father…  
  
Her _father_… Yes…she had to think of _him_ right now… Though she wasn't entirely sure of what the men had meant when they provoked him, or what some of the people were referring to even now, Teana was sure of the fact that _he_ was the one who had been hurt most of all… And…since he was _also_ the one who had come to her aid in the _first_ place, Teana felt responsible…_guilty_… She wanted to at least _try_ to make amends, to make him feel better…_somehow_…. Yet she didn't know _what_ to do for him, exactly _how_ she could make things right…  
  
"Daddy…." Teana said, approaching him hesitantly. When he had turned to acknowledge her with a questioning glance, she sensed a small twinge of _pain_ inside her, in her chest; a pain that was beginning to _worsen_… Then….seconds later she felt as if something had broken _completely_! With tears streaming down her face she rushed towards Djal wrapping both arms around his waist. "Daddy! I'm _sorry_…! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean for this to-" Teana cried, unable to finish her statement due to the lump that had formed in her throat. Despite her feeble attempt to be strong for him, she found that she simply _couldn't_ stop the tears from flowing! Burying her face within Djal's stomach she attempted to make them cease by squinting her eyes shut, as she held him even more tightly. But when _that_ was unsuccessful, she let go of her father, stepping back, struggling to quickly wipe away her tears with both hands.  
  
"Shh…." Djal responded as he kneeled before her again, his face and eyes on the same level as hers. Gently, he placed a hand on the side of her head. "Don't cry… You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Do you _hear_ me? _Nothing_."  
  
"But this was all my _fault_…" Briefly, Teana's gaze shifted towards her mother as well, her eyes seemingly asking for _her_ forgiveness and reassurance too. But Ruia only replied with an icy glare, one that appeared to _confirm_ Teana's initial beliefs. "_My_ fault…" Teana said again.  
  
"It's _not_. You didn't do _anything_ wrong... Come on… Look at me." Djal said cupping her face in his hands. "I want you to understand that, ok? _Ok_?"  
"K…."  
"That's my girl…"  
  
With those words, Djal _softly_ wiped Teana's tears away, unlike she herself had done, which resulted in the redness and irritation of her face and eyes. When Teana had finally composed herself she noticed something in her father's _own_ eyes. They appeared lighter, happier; almost _mischievous_, as if an idea had suddenly crossed his mind. "Well then, I suppose we should be off!" He said at last.  
  
"Huh?" Teana asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
Without another word, Djal grinned playfully as he lifted Teana up high into the air; before finally allowing her to sit upon his shoulders.  
  
"Whoa!" Teana exclaimed in astonishment as she attempted to steady herself in this new position. "Daddy? What-"  
"We don't want to be late now, do we?"  
"Late?"  
  
"Have you forgotten already? If we don't hurry we'll miss seeing the pharaoh before he begins his tour throughout the village. This way you'll have the first look at seeing him when he appears on the balcony! And who knows? Maybe you'll even have the chance to see his young so-"  
  
"It would be best if we returned _home_." Ruia interrupted, her eyes burning into those of her husband's. Her words took both Teana and Djal by surprise, however, after a moment of consideration, Djal challenged her gaze with one of _equal_ seriousness!  
  
"No Ruia." He remarked firmly. "We can't just keep running. And like I told Teana, we've done _nothing_ wrong. _None_ of us! We have as _much_ right to be here as anyone else! Though I would _greatly_ prefer it if you joined us, if you wish to return home, I won't stop you. The choice is _yours_!"  
  
Ruia looked at him in silence for a moment…her eyes wide, seemingly stunned by his assertion. Finally she closed them, breaking the stare, as well as the intensity and awkwardness between them…...  
  
"_Fine_ then…." She said at last.  
  
Teana and Djal watched as Ruia walked past them once more, without another word or a glance… Observing her movements, they saw that she was walking towards…the palace! "Why are you still standing there?" Ruia asked them, without looking back. "As you yourself _said_ Djal, we need to hurry..." As she continued on her path Djal couldn't help but smile. Though Ruia had shown her _usual_ stubbornness and distance, she had surprised him when she had opted against returning home. Perhaps there _was_ hope for her, hope for _each_ of them, yet… With a rekindled sense of optimism and newfound faith, Djal then directed his attention towards Teana.  
  
"And now my little princess," Djal said, repositioning Teana, so that she was sitting securely on his shoulders. "It's time to meet your _prince_…"


	10. Chapter10

Author's note: Hello again everyone! Phew, I'm _finally_ back! I apologize for the rather _long_ break between updates…. Though I must say, it appears that a _number_ of new developments have occurred in the world of Yu-gi-oh since my last post! Not _only_ has the Egypt Arc ended within the manga, (shortly after my last update if I recall) but it is very possible that the _entire_ Yu-gi-oh comic series has been finished, with the exception of the monthly manga, "Yu-gi-oh R," whatever _that_ may prove to be….  
  
Another bit of news is that a Yu-gi-oh movie has been announced for this coming August, while as of this writing, the American dub is in the final stages of Battle City. In addition, the anime, currently airing on Japanese television, has also made headway, having concluded the Doom saga, this past winter (which I personally found interesting being that it confirmed _many_ of my beliefs concerning Yami's character; traits and actions that I predicted _long_ before its commencement even!) And _finally_ we also witnessed the closing stage of the KC Grand Prix mini-arc these past several weeks ago.  
  
But perhaps it is _most_ important to note, that after nearly _60_ episodes of filler within the anime, the animated "Egypt Arc" is _at last_ underway! I must admit that I have anticipated this series since its premiere in the manga nearly a year and a _half_ ago....!....a very long time to wait if I do say so myself…. _But_ with any luck, it will be _well_ worth it for fans of all ages, _everywhere_! Yes, let us all _hope_ that it will be everything that we wish it to be and _more_!  
  
Speaking of elapsed time, that also brings me back to _my_ fan fiction. Another reason for this update is that this month marks this story's one year anniversary. It was, in fact, at _this_ time last year that I first envisioned this work, which, if not for its evolution in the last 12 months, would have been nothing more than a short story, spanning to only a few pages at best. Though I confess that I would have liked to have written much _more_ in that time frame, being that I have yet to even scratch the _surface_ of what I would like to ultimately bring about in this fanfic, (it is unfortunate that commitments and responsibilities in _real_ life can prove to be rather _time_ consuming or _draining_ even). But despite this, I _am_ proud of the 71 pages, the now 10 chapters, as well as the _assortment_ of new ideas that _have_ come to me since the day I literally dreamed up the initial concept that sparked this story; ideas just _waiting_ to be written! I need _only_ to find the time and the inspiration to do it!  
  
In addition, as yet another means of celebration, I have also completed a new painting depicting elements of my writing; a collage of sorts focusing on key moments and scenes that transpire between Yami and Teana. Though I must admit that many of them have yet to be written….:( I must also confess that I have yet to post this image or images rather, on my own website, which is again located on my user profile page. However, they _can_ be viewed on mediaminer dot org _or_ deviantart dot com by searching fan art by author. As many of you know, I am known as "yamigirl21." There you can see the full image, _or_ due to the complexity of the painting, I have also created larger details of the piece.  
  
And finally, I thought it important to note that from now on, due to some troublesome formatting conflicts that I have experienced, I plan to use / and / to indicate a character's thoughts, instead of the normal asterisks that I have used in the past. Eventually I will also revise the formatting in my previous chapters, in order to make them consistent with the appearance of the chapter below.  
  
Anyhow, to conclude these remarks, let me reiterate that it has indeed been a long and winding road regarding the creation of these works, both literary and artistic…. But I still believe in my heart, that the _best_ is yet to come! So _please_, continue to read this story of mine; continue to comment, to ask questions or even give constructive _criticism_ if you find it necessary. Your interest and support of this fan fiction, _truly_ means the world to me! It means more to me than I can _possibly_ say….being that it is for _this_ reason that I have carried through with this writing; not _only_ myself, but for all of _you_ as well. Your words have come to remind me of the reason that I fell in love with the tale of Yu-gi-oh, both the _real_ anime and manga, as _well_ as the world that I have come to create with the aid of my _own_ imagination. Thank you _all_ for everything and please be sure to come again! Now, with that said, let the story resume!

Chapter 10

/We're almost there…. I just _know_ it…_somehow_…./ A young Teana thought as she, her father, _and_ mother continued their approach towards the royal palace. And yet…despite her assumptions, these strange…._instinctive_ feelings that she sensed, (feelings that seemed to _intensify_ as they neared their imminent destination…) it was, in reality, difficult for her to _verify_ these beliefs being that her vision was now blocked….  
  
To make the journey in a swifter pace, at Teana's _insistence_ of course, Djal had slid her down off his shoulders and was now giving her a piggy back ride instead; though _only_ after he had promised to return her to her previous positioning upon their arrival!  
  
Aside from her eagerness and excitement, in which she did her _best_ to contain, Teana actually found herself to be rather happy with this change. After all…she was quite…_fond_ of the times that her father would hold her…. She would find that being carried by him was rather…._soothing_ as well….. It was perhaps one of the few instances, one of the few _precious_ moments in her life in which she experienced such warmth….true…_solace_… And not only _that_…. Though she was unable to comprehend it fully, it was almost as if in this simple form of contact she could somehow…_sense_ the goodness and sincerity deep _within_ him…. His desire to protect her seemed to _radiate_ from him….a tenderness that enveloped her….that _calmed_ her…. Even now she had to resist her desire to simply nod off, as she placed her tiny head, her left cheek, gently against his back.  
  
But….as comforting as it was, occasions such as these were also quite…._dismaying_ to Teana, bitter-sweet; a _painful_ reminder that perhaps her father truly was the _only_ one who cared for her in this world; that he was _all_ she had… Yes, with the exception of his love and devotion, as genuine and as _pure_ as it was, it appeared that _loneliness_ was the only other constant in her life; a solitude that even her own _mother_ refused to ease…a deep _unfathomable_ emotion that she was unable to rationalize in _any_ sense at as such a young age; while the cruelty and indifference of those around her only proved to reinforce it further still…. Although, despite her years, she was all _too_ familiar with the impact that it had made upon her, for she would be struck with the full _force_ of its harshness, the stark _realism_ of her situation nonetheless….  
  
And, the truth of the matter was….that her only _real_ companion _was_ Djal. No, she was not mistaken or overly _wary_ in assuming so…. For as far back as she could remember he had played the roles of parent _and_ dearest friend…._always_….. At times, she would find _some_ consolation in the fact that he _shared_ her sentiments; for if _anyone_ could understand her discontentment _he_ did….because he too had _long_ since experienced it. In turn, she would often attempt to concentrate on _him_ instead, dismissing her _own_ feelings to try to make her father forget _his_ sorrow, as she had tried to do following the mishap with the drunken men, shortly before….. But, though she was aware of her ability to bring _some_ happiness to his life, there seemed to be little else that she could do for him _overall_, which only added to her _individual_ heartache…..  
  
Ultimately, Teana knew that _all_ she could do was to love him in return…. And yes…. Teana did _indeed_ love her father….so _very_ much…. In various ways he _had_ become her entire world….the one ray of illumination in an existence _engulfed_ in darkness…. Yet….as much as Teana _did_ adore and depend upon him, she would _still_ continue to hope…..to wish that _others_ would accept and welcome her as well; that someday someone _else_ would show her the light of kindness, friendship, _love_…. But…as time continued to pass her by, Teana would question if that was even _possible_, if it _was_ only a foolish dream….if her father _would_ be the only one to _willingly_ open his heart to her….  
  
/The prince…./ Teana thought drowsily…. With that sudden contemplation, she immediately felt her eyes snap open, her head jerking upward in surprise! /What….? What would make me think of _that_?/ She asked herself curiously.  
  
"Teana? Are you all right?" Djal asked her with concern, sensing the abruptness of those movements.  
"Yeah….. It…. It's nothing daddy… I'm ok." Teana replied softly, lying her head down again to reassure him, as well as her _herself_…... Although….it was _then_ that she realized that her father's earlier remark had been echoing in her mind since he had first voiced it.  
  
"_And now my little princess, it's time to meet your prince_…"  
  
These words…. This _statement_…. What was it _about_ them…..? She didn't _understand_…. What did it _mean_? Why was she even _thinking_ about this, about _him_…? And why _now_?! The prince….. Looking back, she became conscious of the fact that she had never really considered him before… Not until this _very_ moment….. She had heard of his existence, _surely_…. That he was the pharaoh's only son, the _sole_ heir to the throne…. Additionally, there were the _countless_ rumors of his growing intelligence and wit; that he possessed _impeccable_ mannerisms, a patterning of speech that was both philosophical, yet _charmingly_ persuasive…. All of this and _more_….though he was said to be no older than Teana _herself_ even… However, much of this hearsay was _also_ a bit too convoluted for one of the age of seven….and a _half_…. The one thing she knew that she _hadn't_ heard about was what the prince _looked_ like…. Perhaps it was due to the absence of _this_ subject matter, that she had chosen not to reflect upon him further. Yes… Before today, the only other time that she would think of the young prince _at all_, in passing anyhow, was when she would retreat to the rooftop of her home…. There she would find herself daydreaming as a means of escaping her grief, gazing at the magnificence and _beauty_ of the king's palace for _hours_ on end….  
  
To her, it would appear as a gateway to _another_ world, a world in which she could be free to be _no one_ but herself, a place that perhaps she _could_ find all that was missing in her life, or where all the negativity of what she _already_ knew would cease to exist.…. It had to be true…. And surely it was like that for those who actually _resided_ there….like the young prince….. Vaguely, she thought of how _incredible_ it would soon be to see such a sight first hand, being that from such a distance her _previous_ view was only limited to the two points of obelisks positioned next to seated statues; statues that seemingly guarded each side of its _enormous_ gates, bordered with a rectangular frame, _intricately_ carved with various designs and hieroglyphics. Everything else, however, with the exception of the tops of _additional_ obelisks, as well as those of the numerous other wings and chambers of the palace, were concealed by a brick wall, surrounding and protecting it from possible threats and invasions, or so she _heard_… Yes…. The full sight of it would be something to see _indeed_…. But right now…her mind mused over and encircled only _one_ notion; seeing the prince….even if she _was_ uncertain of the reasoning behind it….  
  
"Eager to meet him, are we?" Djal said, interrupting her train of thought.  
"Huh?!" Teana asked, finding herself stunned once more. /What did- How did he _know_?!/ She thought inwardly, her cheeks reddening.  
  
"Oh come now….. You've never been able to hide your feelings from _me_, Teana…." Djal continued, moving his head back a bit in order to address her. Sensing her awkwardness as well as her small frame shrinking timidly upon mentioning _that_ topic, he then decided to shift it to one a little more _bearable_… "I'm guessing that you're also thinking about what it'll be like to see the palace at such a close range, am I right?"  
"But… _How_-"  
  
Djal smiled, even though Teana was unable to see it due to the method in which he carried her. In actuality, this was a rather _common_ occurrence…. As a result of the closeness of their relationship, it was as if Djal had developed a sixth _sense_ about such things; a mental link with his daughter that allowed him to grasp even her _deepest_ of thoughts and feelings….. Though….if he were _entirely_ honest, he would have admitted to the fact that he had heard her faint whispers; words that she _herself_ seemed oblivious to; uttered just before she had _jolted_ herself awake soon afterwards…..!  
  
"As I was saying, do you _really_ think that I haven't noticed you fleeing to the rooftop, whenever you find the chance?" He said at last. "I _know_ you Teana, I'm aware of the things that matter _most_ to you. I wouldn't be your father or even a good friend to you if I didn't, now would I?"  
"_Best_ friend…." Teana corrected.  
"All right then, best friend it is….."  
"That's better….." Teana murmured. "So….. Do you think it's _silly_…?" She asked him, referring to his first deduction more so than any other….  
  
"No, I don't….. Not in the least…. After all, you've _always_ thought that way, haven't you….? You've always been the dreamer….so _curious_…..so full of…._hope_….. That sort of thinking….it's a part of who you are….and I suspect who you always _will_ be…. I can only hope-" Pausing, Djal's gazed wandered towards his wife, Ruia, who was still walking just ahead of both he and Teana, yet far enough away for her to be unassociated with them as well…. "_My_ only wish is that you won't ever _lose_ that quality….that you'll continue to look towards the future until the day comes when you _do_ realize yours dreams….when you find true happiness at last…." Djal said wistfully.  
  
"Daddy, what-"  
"Can you promise me, Teana? That you'll remain as you are? Never forgetting all that you hope for, no matter _what_ may happen?"  
  
Though Teana was perplexed by her father's tone, she _was_ able to sense a form of _desperation_ in his voice, despite his attempts to mask it….. Even so, this request appeared to be crucial to him so she decided to agree…..  
  
"I promise daddy…. I _won't_ forget…. I'll never give up, not _ever_…." Teana responded softly, hugging his waist even more tightly.  
"_That's_ my girl…." Djal responded patting one of the arms that held him.  
"Hey daddy….?"  
"Yes?"  
"What if I told you…that I had a _new_ dream….?"  
"Is that so? And what could it be?" Djal inquired with sparked interest.  
"Did you _see_ them…..? The dancers….?"  
"Ah _yes_, of _course_…. Their performance was nothing short of _spectacular_, if I do say so myself."  
"Yeah…. I thought so too…. And I've… I've made up my mind daddy….. I…. I want to be a dancer….and…I want to perform at the _palace_…someday….."  
  
As she finished her broken statement, Teana had closed her eyes, almost afraid of what her father's reaction would be regarding such a decision. Suddenly, Djal had stopped walking, and unbeknownst to both he and Teana, Ruia had as well…. When he didn't say a word, she slowly opened them again, puzzled by her father's response yet again, or _lack_ thereof in this case….! "You're not laughing…. I _guess_ that's good…. Right? So….what do you think, daddy? Do you…. Do you think that I _can_?" Teana asked nervously.  
  
Slowly, Djal knelt down, signaling for Teana to release her hold upon him. With her feet on the ground again, he then took her by the hand and guided her towards him until they once more faced each other at eye level. For several moments, he looked at his daughter gravely, which initially heightened Teana's uneasiness. Even so…she held fast to her convictions, remembering the immense _joy_ that she had felt less than an hour before…. Even if it _was_ her father she simply _refused_ to be taken lightly! Though…she _also_ found that she couldn't _help_ herself…. She _couldn't_ deny the fact that his opinion _did_ matter to her…. She silently hoped that he would choose to _encourage_ this aspiration, as far-fetched as it seemed; _especially_ for one so young….. "I'm _serious_, daddy…. I want to do this…. When I was watching them today…. I never felt like that before…. _Never_…. But I've gotta know…. _Do_ you think that I can? _Someday_, maybe?" Teana asked him again.  
  
"This is important to you _too_, isn't it….?" Djal said.  
"Yeah…. It is…." Teana nodded.  
"Then _yes_…. I _do_ believe that you can. If you _truly_ want this, and you're willing to _work_ towards making it happen…then I _know_ that'll be able to accomplish it…. And I'll be there….to witness your first performance." He smiled tenderly.  
"Daddy….. _Thank_ you!" Teana exclaimed both excitedly and gratefully, as she leapt into his arms.  
  
"Whoa, easy now!" Djal chuckled, taken aback by this burst of new-found enthusiasm. Nevertheless, he then returned the embrace until Teana chose to free _herself_ from his hold…..  
"Opps…. Sorry about that." Teana giggled sheepishly. "But yeah…. Thanks again daddy….. And just _watch_ me! I'm going to do it!" She continued, balling her fists in determination.  
"No…. You _won't_…." Ruia remarked suddenly, looming from overhead.  
"Ruia!" Djal replied, shocked by his wife's statement.  
  
Lifting himself off the ground again, he _glared_ at her sternly.  
  
"_What_?! You know that what I say is _true_! How _foolish_ it is of you to _entertain_ this, Djal! That she even _try_ to pursue these fanciful _delusions_…. Ridiculous! You _saw_ what happened today! Do you _really_ think that they'll _ever_ allow her entrance into the palace? Much less permit her to even _approach_ the royal family, above_ all_ the young _prince_? _Do_ you?! Come now, _both_ of you, be _realistic_!" She snapped.  
"Ruia, _please_!" Djal protested.  
  
Though her words had been hurtful….Teana did her best to take hold of her emotions….hoping to once _again_ avoid angering her mother even more so….. Though she was unaware of what her parents were _really_ quarreling about, yet _another_ standard incident in their daily lives, she knew that it extended beyond _her_ involvement in the matter…. Though more often than not, that was of little comfort to her, as she always questioned, always _wondered_ if somehow she _was_ to blame…. Looking upward at them now, she found her view to be rather frightening; two silent _towering_ adults on either side of her with such _serious_ expressions upon their faces…. Teana could actually _feel_ the tension between them, as she simply stood there, quite _literally_ in the middle of things, unable to do anything else but worry…..for _both_ their sakes….  
  
"Well….." Teana began, breaking the quiet _hostility_ between them. "I won't say the _palace_ then….. But I'd like to dance for a _small_ group of people at least…. Out here maybe? Maybe that'll be _easier_ for me to do…. At _first_…anyway…. Oh! And maybe if I do, everyone will start liking us some more… Yeah….! Do you think that'll help….? Mommy?"  
  
As if she hadn't heard her daughter's plea, Ruia remained unresponsive; she maintained her fierce stare into Djal's eyes before _finally_ turning away again, releasing a deep _exasperated_ sigh. "Mommy…. I-" Teana said, taking a step forward in her mother's direction.  
  
Before she could continue with her advance, or even with her initial remark, she was halted by Djal, who gently placed a hand upon her shoulder. With an expression that spoke volumes, Teana understood its _underlying_ meaning; that she should _not_ persist in pressing the issue…..  
  
"Don't listen to her." Djal said at last. "Just remember the promise you made to me…and to yourself….."  
"Yeah…. I know, daddy. I know…. I just hoped that mommy- That she would-"  
"Shh….. It's all right now…. It's all right….." Djal replied reassuringly, stroking the top of her head.  
  
And yet, despite these words, Djal _too_ found himself dismayed…. With a sigh of his own, as he sadly, yet wordlessly reflected upon what had just transpired, Djal allowed his gaze to shift outward, beyond the hustling and bustling of the large group before him. It was then that he recalled the main objective of this excursion, their purpose which had nearly escaped him during the unsettling dispute that had occurred moments ago. Assuming that it had slipped Teana's mind for that same reason, that or the _anxiousness_ that he had sensed from her when he had placed Teana down to begin with, he thought it appropriate to _remind_ her, for it would surely be the _perfect_ means to take his daughter's mind off her troubles! "Well…. Would you look at that…. I think that you should turn around now, Teana. Do you see where we are?"  
  
Facing the direction in which he spoke, her vision traveling upward, above the long legs, the torsos, and finally over the heads of those who encircled her, Teana's eyes widened, she _gasped_; for she was positively _astonished_ by the sight before her! They had arrived, at _long_ last! She now beheld the royal palace in _all_ its splendor, all its _glory_! Even amongst the crowd of surrounding onlookers, those who had undoubtedly come to witness the pharaoh's emergence as well, the view that she _could_ see from the ground, as constricted as it was due to her height, was _certainly_ remarkable in itself! How the sun appeared to _amplify_ its beauty, its rays shining upon the walls; walls that sparkled brilliantly like a sea of diamonds, whiter than even the _finest_ of linens….. The minute _detail_ of the engravings on those elevated walls, as well as on the obelisks and gates….. The various _colors_ in the carvings; vivid reds, blues and greens…. And shimmering _brightest_ of all were the silver and golden tints, which had seemingly been embedded deep _within_ those etched scriptures and designs! It was more beautiful than she had ever imagined…._truly_…. And how _richly_ it deserved the title of _per ah_, for it was, without_ question_, the _greatest_ of houses in _all_ of Egypt!  
  
"Oh….. _Daddy_….." Teana said breathlessly. "It's just so-"  
"Incredible…." Djal remarked, concluding her statement. "And before I forget _my_ promise…"  
  
With those words, Djal proceeded to lift her off the ground once again, as she did _indeed_ reclaim her seating upon his shoulders, just as he had said she would….. This only increased her _already_ growing excitement as she found herself rapidly moving her upper body from left to right, not _only_ trying to take in her surroundings, but to be the _first_ to catch a glimpse of the pharaoh….._and_ the prince…...  
  
"Careful now." Djal cautioned, fearful of her falling due to her animated motions. "I believe that what you're seeking….is right…._there_." He then pointed.  
  
High above the main entranceway of the palace was a royal balcony; positioned directly in front of a darkened doorway lined with thick yellow golden bricks, as well as slender crimson-ended matching pillars. Presently it was vacant of any spectators…..  
  
"Up there….? Ah, I _see_ it! Is that where he'll come out daddy? The prince- I mean, the pharaoh?!" Teana retorted, correcting herself hastily.  
"Yes…." Djal laughed. "They _both_ should appear any minute now….."  
"Daddy…? What's he like….?" Teana asked in a hushed tone.  
"The pharaoh?" Djal responded, knowing _full_ well who she _really_ meant….  
"No… The prince…."  
"Honestly…. I'm uncertain…. I've actually never had the opportunity to see him either, Teana."  
"But is he…._nice_?"  
"Well…. I've at least _heard_ that he is."  
"Hmm…." Teana reflected. "Do…. Do you know if he's…_cute_ too?" She then asked, feeling the heat returning to her cheeks yet _again_!  
  
Djal chuckled once more.  
  
"Well, unfortunately I don't believe that I would be the best judge of _that_, even if I _had_ seen him previously…. But….it seems that you're about to receive the answer to that question….."  
  
In that instant, Teana watched as everyone around her grew very quiet….very _still_….. She felt her heart racing in anticipation thumping _loudly_ deep within her, as her eyes fixed _sharply_ upon that doorway up above. And there she _continued_ to stare, also without moving, without _blinking _even….. After what seemed like an _eternity_, she at last saw _movement_ within those shadows, approaching gradually, _unhurriedly_…. It was then that the _powerful_ figure of King Akunamukanon came into view, dressed _proudly_ in a flowing violet robe, with singular golden stripes near his torso and sleeves. Though he wore a white tunic underneath, it was overpowered by a large collar or breast plate; one as red as rubies, with only the slightest bits of gold. Upon his head he wore a white head piece or handkerchief, its material falling to his shoulders, concealing all of his hair except that of his dark brown, well kept moustache; which eventually lead into the whiskers of his beard. And over his forehead he wore his crown; a thin circlet in the shape of a _defiant_ golden snake, ready and _poised_ for attack!  
  
Before Teana or any of the other villagers could even respond to _his_ majestic presence, out stepped a young boy…the crown _prince_ himself, taking his rightful place at his father, the _pharaoh's_, side! At that moment the entire kingdom _cheered_; an applause that seemingly resonated in each and _every_ direction for _hundreds_ miles! In addition, some chose to raise their fists high into the air to salute him, while others continuously chanted his name before that _too_ spread amongst the entirety of the crowd. In response, the king waved with his left hand as his right was placed firmly upon the prince's left shoulder. With that gesture, the citizens hollered even _more_ loudly as they proceeded to sing his praises, congratulating him for his _glorious_ reign of 30 years!  
  
For a brief instant, Teana found herself completely overcome by the commotion, having to cover her ears even, before she could fully become accustomed to the _booming_ reverberation. She had barely even gotten a _glance_ before it had begun! But then….as she slowly…..very _steadily_ raised her head again, as she prepared herself to look upward, she felt a strange sense of….fear….? No…._nervousness_….or so she _thought_….. She wasn't certain _what_ or even _why_ she felt this way, but this slight apprehension only lasted for a passing second….. It was then that she allowed herself, _at last, _to take in the full view of the young prince, standing directly above her…..  
  
Suddenly….she felt a short intake of air…. Next….as if she no longer had _any_ control of her actions, she found that her left hand, originally positioned at her side, had begun ascending….inch by inch…. It briefly settled upon her chest, _just_ long enough for her to feel her heart beat in a way that she had surely _never_ experienced, before it rested on her face, where she sensed the _abundance_ of heat there; so much so that she found it difficult to even take _another_ breath! No….she had yet to release even that _first_ gulp of oxygen! Finally _exhaling_, she then brought both of her hands together, her fingers intertwining as she continued to gaze at him….. Surprising herself yet again, she then released…..a laugh….? Yes, she found herself _giggling_ even! But why? What was it that was making her behave so _strangely_?  
  
Her eyes _still_ unmoving, she then proceeded to study him…. Well… He certainly looked…._unusual_ with his rather _distinctive_ multi-colored hairstyle; hair in the shape of various pointed spikes, spikes that were the color of black and blond, as well as a pinkish shade of purple! But she soon realized that focusing on _that_ made her want to snicker even more so….. And yet…. She hadn't laughed because she thought that he had looked funny. Well…..perhaps just a _bit_ (despite herself, she felt a strange desire to want to _touch_ that hair, if nothing more than to satisfy her curiosity regarding the way it spread _outward_ like that…..!). But no…. It was something….else…. But _what_? Despite her uncertainty she knew _one_ thing…..the _answer_ to the question that she had asked her father….. She _did_ think that he was cute….. With that thought, it _dawned_ on her…..(or at least as much as it _could_ for one of the age of seven….and a half)! Was _that_ what this was?! Had she _actually_ taken a _liking_ to the young prince? Was this a….first _crush_….? No, it _couldn't_ be?! Out of the _blue_ like this!? _How_? _Why_??! What did she even _know_ about him to _possibly_ cause her to feel this way?  
  
Stopping herself, she had placed her face in _both_ of her tiny hands, as she feebly attempted to control these _flaring_ new emotions! But regardless of her embarrassment, she was compelled to look on, and she did so…._hesitantly_….. Crush or no…..he was certainly unlike _anyone_ she had ever seen before…so _completely_ different from the young boys in her village….. Yet, she was unable to describe exactly _how_….for that did _indeed_ stretch beyond her understanding….. But then, it was challenging in itself for her to simply _absorb_ all of this! Whether she knew it or not, however, she had noticed it in the maturity that somehow…._emanated_ from him….. Yes…. It was evident in the way he _stood_ even…. That posture….so _confident_….. And his _eyes_…. Even from such a distance away she could see that there was something _deep_ within those red-violet eyes….. Something mesmerizing….and…._frightening_ as well….. Whatever it was, it _somehow_ had the power to dissolve, to melt _away_ her thoughts of loneliness; her _sadness_…. She felt a _new_ warmth then too….one that made her want to reach out to him, to learn _everything_ there was to _know_ about him…..! Though admittedly, she also found herself overwhelmed by this….. It was as if she were feeling things, experiencing _emotions_ that truly _had_ transcended her young years, though that concept _too_ was one that she found difficult to comprehend….. But then…. What she _did_ know was that _everything_ had changed the moment she had laid eyes on him…… Yes, that was _it_….. And…. She now felt some sort of _pull_ as well….. An invisible force that urged her forward…. To run to him….. To _see_ him…..  
  
"Teana?" Djal asked breaking her trance.  
"Huh? What? Did you say something, daddy?"  
"Well! Since it appears that you didn't hear me the _first_ time, I'll ask you again." Djal said playfully. "Did you receive the answer to your earlier question?" He continued in a more serious tone.  
"Yeah…." Teana murmured her eyes _still_ locked on the young prince.  
  
Though Teana and Djal were caught unaware once more, Ruia had long since kept a watchful eye on her daughter, having witnessed every _second_ of her rather _telling_ reaction…... She stared at her _just_ as fiercely as Teana gazed at the prince, the only difference being the slight _narrowing_ of Ruia's eyes…..  
  
"Hey, daddy…..? Didn't you say that the prince and his daddy- I mean the pharaoh will be coming down _here_ too? You know, to see the village?" Teana asked eagerly.  
"Yes, I believe so…..." Djal responded. "It should be happening _sometime_ soon….."  
"He's coming _here_…." Teana whispered, more to herself than to him, a smile forming upon her face.  
  
"Hmm… Am I imagining it or are you _awfully_ interested in this matter?" Djal teased.  
"What?!" Teana exclaimed, blushing again. "No! It's not- I mean- Hey, he's a boy! I don't _like_ boys, remember?!"  
"Ah, but who said _anything_ about liking boys? Hmm? It seems to me that you're trying to convince _yourself_ of that more so than you are me." Djal mocked onward.  
"Dad-dy!" Teana pouted, her discomfort escalating! Teana's father laughed again. "Really daddy…. I guess…..it's just that….. He's not like the other boys…... I just _know_ that he's not….."  
"Well, he _is_ the prince, Teana."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean…..." Teana said trying to find the right words in her relatively _limited_ vocabulary….. "You know…._don't_ you daddy? The other kids…. They can be so…_mean_…. They won't even _talk_ to me and when they do…. They-" Teana paused, shaking her head a bit, thus preventing the formation of tears…. Afterwards, she looked up towards the balcony once more, regaining the smile that she wore moments ago…. "But….he _wouldn't_….. Would he daddy? Maybe…. Maybe _he_ would want to be my…._friend_…. Do you _think_ so, daddy? That maybe _he'd_ want to play with me?"  
"I don't know Teana…. Perhaps….. But I must be honest with you….. It's rather…._unlikely_ that the two of you will ever cross paths….."  
"Oh…." Teana sighed sadly, resting her chin upon her father's head.  
"But…. I _can_ tell you that I don't believe that he would treat you like the other children have. Yes….. I haven't the _slightest_ doubt that he would be a perfect gentleman towards you…." Djal said tenderly, attempting to lift Teana's spirits.  
"Really?" Teana murmured.  
"Really."  
"Put me down daddy…..." Teana said, as her mother _closely_ continued to watch her….  
"Down? But _why_?" Djal asked, bewildered. "You won't have much of a view with all these people towering over you."  
/It _couldn't_ be….. No….. If she's even _thinking_ about it…!/ Ruia thought to herself.  
"Please daddy? Will you do it for me?" Teana pleaded.  
"Well…. All right then….. If you insist….." Djal shrugged, still rather uncertain of his daughter's reasoning.  
  
At this point, Ruia's stare was so intense that her eyes resembled those of a angered feline; eyes that were just as _slit_, just as….._knowing_…..  
  
When Teana had stepped upon the ground yet again, she soon found herself…..torn, _conflicted_…. Her mind was now racing _just_ as quickly as the beating within her chest….for rational thought was _surely_ telling her _one_ thing…..while at the same time, her heart was conveying a very _different_ message….. She found herself afraid to _move_, to take even a _single_ step forward….. It was as if…..she was preparing, _readying_ herself….for a leap of faith….  
  
/I could do it….. It would be _easy_…… If I ran past everybody….. If I was there to _meet_ him, maybe he- But _can_ I? _Should_ I….? What if-/  
  
However, before she could even _finish_ her contemplations, without warning she felt a hand _grabbing_ her from behind; _violently_ swinging her arm around thus _forcing_ her to look towards the opposite direction!  
  
"Whatever you're planning, or even _thinking_ about doing, I want you to stop, _this_ instant! Do you _understand_ me!?"  
  
At that moment, Teana found herself face to face, only _inches_ away from her mother's _fuming_ expression, as her hands _tightly_ latched on to both of Teana's shoulders!  
  
"Mommy? _What_-" Teana stuttered, stunned by this verbal explosion!  
"Ruia! What are you _doing_?!" Djal retorted, equally surprised by his wife's actions.  
"Don't play _innocent_! Do you think that I don't _know_ what you were about to do? _Do_ you!?" Ruia shrieked. Those gathered around them had begun to whisper once more, yet amazingly Ruia appeared unconcerned on this occasion….. "This ends _right_ now! I _mean_ it Teana! _Now_!"  
  
With those words Ruia had begun to shake Teana even _more_ fiercely!  
  
"Mommy…… You're hurting me!" Teana pleaded.  
"I'm _warning_ you Teana! You _are_ going to listen to me!" Ruia exclaimed.  
"Mommy please, let _go_!" Teana cried, attempting to break free of her grasp.  
"That's _enough_ Ruia! Leave her alone!"  
"No! I won't let her do something _stupid_, something that'll only make our lives even _more_ miserable!" Ruia continued her nails now beginning to dig into Teana's skin…..  
"Ow! Mommy! Please _stop_!" Teana moaned, fighting even harder to release herself.  
"I _said_ leave her alone, Ruia!" Djal yelled, grabbing one of her wrists away.  
  
This allowed Teana just enough time and _room_ to retreat, to distance herself from her frenzied mother; while simultaneously Djal had reached for Ruia's other hand, firmly restraining _both_, despite her struggles, thus preventing Ruia from _continuing_ her pursuit of their daughter. Though it pained Djal to watch his wife resist him so _viciously_, he simply would _not_ allow her to attack Teana again!  
  
"You fool! You haven't a _clue_, do you!?" Ruia snapped, as she proceeded to thrash about.  
"What's gotten _into_ you?! Tell me what this is all about, _right_ now!" Djal demanded.  
"Why not ask _her_?!" Ruia replied.  
  
At that point in time, they had both turned to regard Teana, only to discover that she was no where in sight….. "Too late…..!" Ruia whispered venomously…..  
  
"Teana? Teana, no! Come back!" Djal shouted.  
  
Now distraught, Teana had taken off by _all_ the men and women that stood in her way as she progressed _swiftly_ towards the palace gates! Dimly, she could hear the cries, the disgusted _mumblings_ of the villagers as she traveled onward; those who _adamantly_ voiced their disapproval concerning her seemingly _rude_ advancement past them….if not the many _other_ things that they had taunted her about today or _any_ day….! But no, for once she didn't _care_ about that! None of it! She just couldn't _take_ it anymore! She was _tired_ of it! _Everything_! Her mother's _unexplainable_ wrath, these distant _judgments_ that she had tried so _hard_ to block out, the yelling and _screaming_ that would so _frequently_ occur between _both_ of her parents even! She wanted to escape it _all_! She wanted _refuge_ from it! She wanted…._him_ to ease it for her….. The prince…..  
  
/I want to see him….. I have to _get_ to him….!/ Teana thought to herself, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she continued moving forward, despite the growing uproar….. /He _will_ be different…. I _know_ he will…. He _won't_ care what people say about me…. He'll _help_ me…. He'll like me…..for _me_…..!/  
  
With these musings spinning _endlessly_ in her mind, Teana ran faster still, making _enormous_ head way by literally squeezing _between_ people, ducking and maneuvering through their legs even; drawing ever _closer_ to her destination, regardless of the _increasing_ protests of those she passed!  
  
Seeing the palace doors in sight, Teana felt her sorrowful expression beginning to soften….. She felt a sense of _hope _amongst her distress, a hope that grew, that _thrived_ with each passing step….. However….moments later, that hope was destroyed, _shattered_ by the sound of hollering, accompanied by vigorous _stomping_ all about…..! She had found herself _driven_ to an abrupt halt upon her arrival as she was then approached, no, completely _surrounded_ by several armed and seemingly _infuriated_ guards!! Yes… She knew that look, those familiar expressions of _distaste_ upon their faces…. And evident by the _intensity_ in which these men pointed their spears, they made _no_ distinction of _who_ they held in their midst, whether it be a murderous assassin….or even a young child….. All they knew was that a stranger, a frantic _commoner_ was nearing the palace gates and they would _not_ allow her to come _any_ closer! Before Teana could even wipe the tears from her eyes she became aware of the fact that there was no where for her to run; no way _past_ them as she was kept at bay from all sides by the sharp tips of the weapons they held!  
  
"Insolent child!" One shouted. "How _dare_ you come here!"  
"Step back, this instant!" Cried another.  
  
Startled, Teana had tried to do as they asked, yet she had barely budged an _inch_ when the men _instinctively_ drew even _more_ closely upon seeing these slight movements! This only increased Teana's terror as she felt herself beginning to shake uncontrollably…... Like a cornered animal, she then attempted to remain perfectly still, as she struggled to contain her trembling, allowing her eyes _alone_ to move about. But then….doing so only confirmed what she _already_ knew to be true, that these men had her trapped!  
  
/Help….. Someone help me! _Please_! Daddy?! _Anybody_! I'm so _scared_!/ Teana thought inwardly.  
  
"Teana!! No! Leave her alone!" Djal cried, emerging from the now riotous crowd!  
/Daddy….? Where _are_ you? I can _hear_ you, but I can't _see_ you!/ Teana thought again as her view was still blocked by the men that encircled her!  
"Stand aside _peasant_! This is _none_ of your concern!" A third guard had voiced, using his own discharged spear to stop Djal from reaching the area in which Teana was held captive.  
"She's my daughter! I _beg_ you! _Please_, just let her go!"  
  
The guard remained firm, however, _unmoved_ by these emotional pleas, as he simply continued to act as a barricade, pointing his spear _directly_ at Djal's chest! At that moment, Djal found himself brought to a stand still _indeed,_ as the guard before him _also_ followed his every motion with the sharp tip of his spear! This, however, quickly began to frustrate Djal…. Looking outward, only a short distance away from where _he_ stood, Djal could see portions of Teana's small figure, in between the array of soldiers that imprisoned her. Though he was uncertain if she had heard him when he had called for her, he could _certainly_ hear her now….. She was _frightened_….. That was apparent by the whimpering that escaped her lips; audible even from there, where he was _forced_ to remain! Those faint _cries_….. Listening to them was agonizing…absolutely _torturous_ for him! And the longer he was prevented from helping her, the more impatient, the more _infuriated_ he became! Finally he could take it _no_ more of it! With lightning speed, he maneuvered his hand downward, tightly grabbing the end, the near tip of the spear! The guard, having been caught by surprise, thus loosened his grip, allowing Djal to promptly rip the weapon away from him! Unconcerned about _anything_ but being let through, in that _same_ instantaneous motion, he flung the spear, _just_ as hurriedly, to the side.  
  
Without even a _single_ glance at the man before him, Djal raced onward, utterly _determined_ to reach Teana, to _be_ there at her side! However, despite his success at passing this one guard, the _instant_ that Djal had showed resistance, out from within the palace gates marched an entirely _new_ fleet, charging towards him, _equally_ resolved to restrain and capture Djal much like they had Teana! Though some of these men had chosen to prevent him from approaching with their own spears, thrusting them forward in one _final_ warning, others decided to take a more _physical_ approach to the situation! One after another, guards had leapt forward, fiercely _toiling_ to overpower him, to tackle him even, until finally they had a firm grip on _both_ of his arms, forcing them back, behind him, until he was no longer able to move, to retaliate _any_ further! Regardless of the fact that he was now outnumbered, Djal _continued_ to struggle, repeatedly calling his daughter's name, as he once _again_ felt his blood _boiling_…..a sudden surge of _energy_ flowing…..a force to be _reckoned_ with, hidden _deep_ within him, _stirring_…..! 

High above, on a neighboring balcony, one smaller and less _extravagant_ than the one in which the pharaoh and the young prince had used, yet _another_ man watched; along with a boy, nearing his early teens….. This man wore a thick, white linen cloak, one that contained a hood, serving to mask the top of his head, while his clothing's loose material hid the rest of his body as well. The man possessed a quiet air….a _mystery_ about him…..as demonstrated by the decision to conceal his form in this manner; a choice that seemingly acted as a word of caution, a _warning_ against those who approached him, those who sought to learn…..his _many_ secrets….. In fact, all that was even _remotely_ visible from this figure were his hands, aged, seemingly _weary_ hands, clenched _tightly_ at his side; in addition to his partially covered face, a face of a man having lived beyond middle age, as seen by the white hairs of his moustache and that of his rather lengthy goatee….. And yet, for those who studied him closely, at that very moment, what was _most_ telling about this man was his _expression_….an expression that illustrated the sudden _shock_ that had come over him, as well as a guarded sense…..of _fear_….. These traits were _only_ rivaled….by the now noticeable golden-like ornament…..currently in the place where his left eye had once been……  
  
"What is it, Akunadin?" The boy finally asked, having witnessed his mentor's somewhat _disturbing_ reaction…..  
  
In that instant, the priest Akunadin appeared to awaken from his state of alarm, as he then attempted to gather, to _compose_ himself before his seemingly concerned, yet stoic…._pupil_…. For a moment more he said nothing, as he simply regarded this mature, self-assured youth who was dressed simply in a white tunic, with a singular golden band around his waist. His thoughts wandering, Akunadin then found himself gazing _deep_ into his student's emotionless yet slightly _hardened_ face; his striking blue eyes, which were lightly veiled by his thick, brown, extended bangs…  
  
Truth be told, when comparing the two males, especially on such an occasion in which they stood so _closely_, one could argue that there were various…._similarities_ between them, in terms of appearance…._and_ mind set….. Though…..in reality, only _one_ was conscious of this knowledge….as well as the deeper, more _significant_ connection that they shared….. Before Akunadin could allow himself to ponder this further, he soon found himself looking away from the boy, once again focusing on the incident below.  
  
"No, it's nothing Seto. Nothing at all…."  
"I see." Seto replied shortly, appearing satisfied by the response he was given. "Anyhow, do you see what's occurring beneath us?" He then said, as both he, Akunadin, as well as the _entire_ kingdom continued to watch the imperial guard's _laboring_ efforts to detain a rather _defiant_ Djal!  
  
"Y-yes….." Akunadin replied nervously.  
"That man….. I can _sense_ it….! Within him resides a _power_…..the strength of a great _ka_!" Seto exclaimed. "Yes… Even now he appears to be resisting it, his desire to _unleash_ it, to summon it _forth_…..! I'm unable to determine the exact _type_, however…. If only Shada, or his mentor Simon Muran were here….. Surely _one_ of them would be able to use the Millennium Key to verify my suspicions….. And yet, I _know_ it to be true! I'm _certain_ of it! You feel it too, don't you Akunadin?" Seto asked, turning to face the elderly priest once more. "Akunadin?" He inquired again when he received no reply.  
  
The priest Akunadin, however, could only look down in sheer _horror_, as vivid, _potent_ memories of eight years past rushed back to him in that very instant; memories of anguished, _screaming_ faces….the sound of maniacal, _murderous_ laughter…..the sight of swinging blades, thrown spears…..and _finally_ the enormous _quantities_ of spilled _blood_…….  
  
/Yes….. I _can_ feel it….. The might of his _ka_….. Such _power_…. Much like those who lived- His appearance…. It's _unmistakable_…. But _how_? How could he have survived?! Not one _being_ was left standing! Not one! And yet….he exists _here_….. But then…..why has he emerged _now_? Could it be possible that he's _aware_ of what I've done? Is it _revenge_ that he seeks!?/ Akunadin thought inwardly as he proceeded to observe Djal. /I'm uncertain if my _Mind Scan_ can work from such a distance…..with so many _other_ minds…..with such a wide _range_ of thoughts and actions intermixed with his own….. But I must be certain! I _must_…../  
  
Attempting to concentrate, to _focus_ on the figure below, Akunadin had quietly begun to chant, to voice an incantation, one _barely_ above a whisper for he _desperately_ hoped that by doing so, he would not draw Seto's now _diverted_ attention….. As a result, Akunadin's Millennium Eye shone _brightly,_ and as he had concluded previously, it was _indeed_ difficult for him to successfully determine the contents of Djal's mind amongst the uproar, the _chaos_ that ensued, _as well_ as the dividing _gap_ between them. With an unwavering will and persistence, however, one that was able to override even the great toll on his body, Akunadin was _at last_ able to view short fragments, brief _flashes_ of his target's buried past….. He saw….a young Djal on horseback…..bidding farewell to an elderly couple…..a man and woman…… He then witnessed Djal riding away……leaving an _eerily_ familiar settlement…..his former home, behind him…… And finally….Akunadin observed the moment of his return……years later……to a _ghost_ of a village…..a mere _shadow_ of what it had once been……for now, it was nothing more than a barren, _smoldering_ _devoid_ of _only_ with the remains of nearly demolished, _decaying_ structures….  
  
His Millennium Item seemingly _refusing_ to show him _any_ more, Akunadin inhaled deeply, he _staggered_…..tightly gripping, _clasping_ the nearby banister for added support! These motions once again brought the young Seto to the priest's side, yet for the seconds that followed, Akunadin remained deaf to the boy's cries……  
  
/Yes…. This is the _undeniable_ proof….. I know now….that he is _indeed_ a survivor…..a _descendant_ of those who perished in the village of _Kuru__ Eruna_…… But I must know _more_……! I must learn the _extent_ of his knowledge…..his involvement…..the true _capacity_ of his _ka_ even……! If he i_s_ a threat…..to the kingdom…to Seto….to _me_….. I may have _no_ choice…. I may be forced to _repeat_ the past…..to _sacrifice_…..for the greater _good_…../


	11. Chapter11

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! How are you? I hope that you're all doing well. As always, it seems that it has been _quite_ a while since I've provided the last installment for this fan fiction of mine…..and _similarly _let me _apologize_ for that fact as it is _never_ my intent to stay away for quite so long….. I see that many of you have expressed concerns regarding my updating…..though truth be told I often find this subject matter to be _just_ as frustrating, if not _more_ so, _myself_ ….. After all, this writing was originally created to indulge my _own_ desires as to what I would have liked to have seen unfold in the story of Yu-Gi-Oh. And though I am _extremely_ happy that many of you have come to share my views (a point that I can only _hope_ that I conveyed adequately in my previous commentary) I still write for that initial purpose first and foremost.  
  
It is because of this that I only wish to release _polished_ and heavily edited work, being that I have always been a firm believer of quality over quantity. And despite my _own_ impatience even to continue _onward_ with this story, I stand to reason that if _I_ was unhappy with my writing, then it would be a safe assumption that all of _you_ would be as well. Of course there are other factors such as the situations occurring in my life, (very limited time to myself due to my full time job, a recent move, some difficult relationship issues, and even preparing and leaving for a trip outside of the country, just to name a few....). In my defense, however, in the last few months I _have_ continued to jot down ideas for this writing and in addition to that, whenever I _am_ able to find a spare moment, I often find myself sketching, drawing and painting _various_ images for this fan fiction; works that I will be _sure_ to inform you of when they _are_ at last completed! In any case, though I may have mentioned some of these activities in my last post, as I said then _too_, I still have _not_ given up on this story! After more than a _year_ now, I have found that _despite_ the reasoning above, or my doubts and reservations of whether or not I am even _capable_ of accomplishing all that I have _longed_ to do with this complex story-line, in the end I find that this writing has been embedded too deeply within my heart and soul for me to abandon it now…… Yes, I _will_ finish it, no matter _how_ long it may take me! And so, I humbly ask that you _please_ have patience with me, just as so _many_ of you have been patient since the very beginning…... In return, I will promise all of _you_ as well; that I will do my _absolute_ best to deliver a fan fiction that will be _worth_ the wait, a story written with all my creativity, all my imagination and all my love…... That is my objective anyhow…..  
  
As for the story itself, however, I thought that I would take a moment to address a few points that I have written in my last chapter. As many of you witnessed, I finally revealed the "secret" of Djal's descent. I know that some of you speculated that he, like Bakura, was _also_ a survivor of the village of Kuru Eruna, hence the reason why I imagined him having white hair, yet while _also_ having blue eyes like Teana's. There will be more involving his past and character later, but I wanted to explain at least _part_ of the reasoning behind this decision, though only to the point where I can avoid disclosing future plot elements…... Firstly, let me assure you that I still have _every_ intention of writing more about Yami and Teana and _their_ history and story together, and yet…..at the same time, I have always felt that the _real_ character of Tea or Anzu was cheated in the sense that aside from moral support (or even the _slightest_ bit of romantic tension in her relationship with Yami _and_ Yugi) as a whole, the character was given very little to do; she had very little involvement in the grand scheme of things or the "big picture" of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga _or_ anime.  
  
There have been _small_ exceptions of course; she has been the "damsel in distress" on _numerous_ occasions, which, in turn, helped move the plot along in one way or another….. She was also controlled and used to host Marik's "good" personality in various episodes of Battle City, the Battle Ship and the Duel Tower sagas. And of course it was _she_ who gave Yami Yugi his cartouche pendant that resulted in the discovery of his real name Atemu or Atem. And yet…..I have always wanted _more_, just as I had _desperately_ wanted that romantic tension to be pushed to the next level! I can recall that I thought (_momentarily_ anyhow) that Anzu/Tea's dream in episode 52 (titled "Past is Present" in the dub) meant that perhaps she did _indeed_ have a connection to the Ancient Egyptian past, as I had always hoped, but despite any interpretations that _could_ be made, ultimately that _too_ was never explored _or_ explained! But then…..I remembered something _else_ too…. I recalled very early on, at the start of the Duelist Kingdom arc, how Tea/Anzu would see or seemingly _sense_ Bakura's presence when no one, not Yugi or even _Yami_ could….. Though everyone claimed that she was _imagining_ things, she continued to do so, until he finally _did_ appear before them. Though a very _brief_ and arguably a _dismissible_ occurrence, I always found that to be rather mysterious….. I then found myself asking if there was a reason behind this…. And so, with that very _simple_ idea coupled with her dream of Ancient Egypt (and saying _good bye_ to Yami within that vision), the initial concept of Teana, and later Djal, came to be.  
  
At the same time, _despite_ my evolution and the direction in which I am taking the character of Teana, I still do not wish to stray _too_ far from her origins, linking her to the future Anzu or Tea; though I will admit that this is proving to be _quite_ challenging, given the _stark_ contrasts in which these two characters were born and raised. And yet, as many of you may have noticed, in the last several chapters, (as well as some of the earlier ones) I thought it important that I at least keep _one_ element consistent; Tea and Teana's love of dancing. In order to do this, I chose to describe the _origin_ of this desire in chapter 9. Additionally, in chapter 10, I _purposely_ attempted to parallel Teana's assertion of her newfound dream to her father Djal, to the scene in which Tea/Anzu told Yugi and Jounouchi/Joey about her aspirations when she was working at the restaurant. There have been other parallels too of course, (which I sincerely hope that you have all taken note of….) but suffice to say, I truly _am_ trying to connect these events as neatly as possible to blur the lines of manga, anime and fan fiction to the point of near invisibility.  
  
Furthermore, I wanted to say a few words regarding my introduction of both Seto and Akunadin in the last chapter of my fan fiction. As far as Seto is concerned…well…..you really can't have a fan fiction about Yu-Gi-Oh without this character, now can you? :) In all seriousness however, I _do_ have plans to integrate him within my writing as well, ideas that I hope will prove _interesting_….. In addition, after reading as well as viewing both the animated and manga version of the Egypt Arc, I will admit that I have developed a fondness for this character who I personally believe had much more depth and appeal than his present day counterpart, not unlike how I am trying to develop my own Teana, as I have mentioned once before.  
  
One aspect of the character of Seto that I would like to address is the habitat in which he was brought up. Despite the fact that the anime has given him a humble background, having lived part of his life within the village, in truth, I personally found that hard to believe given his personality and his rather _dignified_ nature. There was also no evidence of this in the manga; as a matter of fact on the contrary, judging by chapter 329 of the 37th volume of the Yu-Gi-Oh graphic novels. Within that book there was a brief flashback in which Akunadin accounts how his young son, Seto, feared him and his Millennium Eye (which apparently occurred _after_ the creation of the seven Millennium items, and most importantly beyond the point in the anime in which he instructed both Seto and his mother to forget him and leave their palace life forever). The way I see it, this is evidence that Seto did _indeed_ spend his childhood in this setting and since I had decided to use this character _long_ before I had even witnessed the animated Egypt Arc, I have chosen to carry through with my initial ideas regardless; that he, like Yami, was born and later educated among royalty and nobility, especially being that they are both of royal blood themselves….  
  
And lastly that brings me to the subject of Akunadin himself. As I have _also_ stated beforehand, though I do not wish to refute what I have established in previous chapters, such as having Bakura being one of Yami's true enemies (which ultimately led to his demise) there is no reason that I can not _add_ to this, using bits and pieces of what was later written by the creator himself, an example being Akunadin's involvement in all that transpired in Ancient Egypt. Though I will take liberties with his role, I still hope to use this character to heighten the dramatic tension of unfolding events, while still staying true to his nature, ambitions and personal vendettas…..  
Anyhow, I hope that these explanations have been helpful to all of you. Thank you again for your time _and_ patience! And now without further ado……

Chapter 11  
  
Able to penetrate through even the _fear_ of her present predicament, the harsh _enslavement_ implemented by the surrounding soldiers, Teana had suddenly felt a cold _chill_ coursing through her….more like…a passing wave of _power_….one so _fierce_ that the experience could only be comparable to that of a physical _assault_…. Now staggering, she gasped, stroking her arms, trying _desperately_ to contain her _already_ rattled nerves, her small _shivering_ frame…. Looking about, Teana attempted to determine the _source_ of this energy.…the _darkness_ that she sensed….the feeling that knowing, _menacing_ eyes were staring right _through_ her…._violating_ her mind….her very _soul_ even…. Or….perhaps it wasn't _her_ consciousness, or rather hers _alone_ that was being _probed_ in this way….but that of someone _dear_ to her instead…..  
  
Instinctively, Teana turned her head towards the eastern wing of the palace where she had seen one of the smaller once _vacant_ balconies….one that she had noticed earlier when she had waited for the pharaoh and the young prince to appear upon the _central_ terrace above her…. And yet, in doing so she was only reminded of the situation at hand….for in reality, all that she capable of seeing _now_ were the fuming, _sweltering_ faces of those that stood over her….  
  
Dismissing those inklings of impending _peril_, Teana then found herself _immediately_ overwhelmed, not _only_ by her captors but by the commotion, the deafening noise _exploding_ into her eardrums…..! The scenario was not unlike the moment when King Akunamukanon had first appeared before the populace…..only _this_ time, newfound _venom_ could be heard within these voices……the cries and _protests_ of the people, their _curses_, their demands for _punishment_…..! These words alone could be heard coming _at_ her….._attacking_ her from every direction….from _all_ sides…..  
  
"That _miserable_ girl!! How _dare_ she!?"  
"Damn her….. Damn them _both_ for this!"  
"She's a sinner…..utterly _wretched_…..just like her _father_……!"  
  
/No/…. Teana thought internally, trying to ignore these accusations.  
  
"Today….on such an occasion….. This is sure to be their _final_ offense!"  
"They're about to get what they _deserve_!"  
"Yes…. We'll be rid of their _loathsome_ kind once and for all!"  
  
/Please……stop….!/  
  
"Truly, their existence _alone_ is an affront to the gods!"  
"And like those before them they too will _suffer_ the consequences!"  
"By his command, the pharaoh will put a _stop_ to their evil ways! He'll make them _both_ disappear from our lives _forever_!!"  
"After what their people have done, after what _they_ have done…..their _wicked_ acts, the _crimes _that they've committed…...at long last they will _pay_ for it all!"  
  
/NO!/  
  
Her heart thumped loudly with distress, with panic….. Teana now felt as if she was being suffocated… confined… _compressed_….****Stumbling to her knees, she placed her hands upon her ears once more; _frantic_ to withstand the _damaging_ effects of these _piercing_ sounds…..but to _no_ avail….. She could feel…..herself _drowning_…..being _consumed_ by it all……. This _atmosphere_…. It had managed to surpass even that which she had felt _earlier_ that afternoon; the cruel whispers which had followed the encounter with the men, those that had tormented her father, her entire family….. Yes… In only a few short hours, those murmurs had become savage _bellows_…. It was as if that previous moment had been multiplied a _thousand_ fold in comparison….. And despite _any_ attempts to distance herself from it…..this emotional _onslaught_…..she soon found herself losing the battle…... She was completely _powerless_ to shut it _out_…! The _intensity_ of such rage….like a rush of pure _hatred_….. It threatened to devastate the depths, the very _fabric_ of her young mind even…..until finally all that remained was _one_ protective layer…..all that sheltered her _sanity_….  
  
"Teana….!"  
  
Opening her once squinted eyes, Teana listened intently….. Miraculously, before she could fall _victim_ to the madness, before she had allowed herself to give in to _all_ that wished to _engulf_ her, she then found herself being summoned _back_ again….. Like a faint glimmer dispelling the shadows, Teana could hear a _voice_……one which _called_ to her…..a voice…..crying her _name_…..  
  
"Daddy……" Teana mouthed slowly, her senses clearing. "Daddy!" She exclaimed again.  
  
Raising herself off the ground, she now attempted to move her body in the direction in which she heard his call, yet she was held _firmly_ in place by the newly thrusted, _pointed_ spears that were closing in on her; sharp tips that were mere _inches_ away from drawing _blood_. And no matter where she turned, which way she chose to face, she knew that there was no escape….. She was unable to reach her father or to even know if he was _all right_…… In the end Teana had to _instead_ face the _reality _that there was truly _nothing_ that she could do….. And with that conclusion she was struck with even _greater_ heart ache…. She was left with nothing but her feelings of helplessness…._uselessness_ even…..! And though she could _not_ deny that she was indeed frightened for _herself_, she feared even more so…for her _father_….. What would _happen_ to him….to her? Would _either_ of them be freed from all of this…..? And if not what _would_ become of them?! /I can't _move_…… I can't do _anything_….. Daddy…… I'm sorry….. I'm so _sorry_!/ Teana thought despairingly. /Please….. _Please_ be ok….. Someone please _help_ us! Help _him_! Somebody _help_!!/  
  
At that same moment……a young prince Yami was swept by a strange….seemingly _instantaneous_ sense….of _foreboding_….. It was…..unlike _anything_ that he had ever _experienced_ before, an intense disconcerting feeling, halting him in mid-step, between breaths, as he then found himself raising a hand upward, using the neighboring wall to steady himself. Having regained his balance, his next course of action was an attempt to _reason, _rather to even _begin_ to ponder what had just coursed through him…...!  
  
King Akunamukanon, who now took notice that his son was no longer walking confidently at his side, turned to regard him. And, in seeing the perplexing, the somewhat _worrisome_ expression upon Yami's face, the pharaoh then felt his _own_ features shifting, as he allowed himself a brief moment in which he could show genuine _concern_ for the boy. Without realizing, the king found that he too had lifted a hand, as he felt the need, the _desire_ to reach out to his son, to _calm_ him, to determine just what had _caused_ this sudden look of _dread_, one only comparable to those who had seen a ghost…...  
  
And yet…..like in many previous instances, the pharaoh was forced to _repress_ these emotions, his deep affections for his only child…..all in order to _maintain_ his majestic demeanor…...for despite his inner struggles, he opted to follow through with this seemingly _unspoken_ regime; one that strictly _forbade_ him to express himself in such a manner! It was a practice that King Akunamukanon himself had undergone throughout his lifetime, having been taught that the show of _any_ sentiment was a sign of weakness, and….if he wanted to _ensure_ that his heir would follow in his footsteps, that he _too_ would grow to be a strong and powerful leader, the pharaoh had no choice but to place his utmost faith in this conviction, as _difficult_ as it proved to be…..  
  
Inwardly however…..regardless of these rationalizations, there was a part of him that _still_ resisted, a part of him that _despised_ having to submit….._particularly_ at a time, such as this, when his heart chose to loudly _protest_ against _any_ such justification that his mind could conceive…. Balling his hand into a fist, King Akunamukanon then lowered it slowly to his side. Now fully composed, he at last proceeded to speak…..  
  
"Son….what is it?" The pharaoh asked firmly.  
"Father….. I…." Yami began. "Did you _hear_ that…..?" He continued, his eyes darting cautiously from left to right. .  
"Hmm? I hear nothing," The king remarked inquisitively "only the fervent cries of the people. Yes….. From the uproar, it appears that the crowd is quite _anxious_ for us to emerge….." King Akunamukanon replied, his head motioning towards the end of the corridor in which they were advancing, leading to the palace gates…..  
"No, I hear- I _feel_….something _else_…." Yami remarked placing his hand upon the Millennium puzzle; the treasured artifact that his father had allowed him to wear for the day's festivities….. "Something's….._happening_ up ahead….." He then said with an unexplainable certainty within his voice. "Someone…….someone's in _danger_!"  
  
Without another word, or even knowing the _precise_ reason why…..Yami had taken off running….traveling swiftly down that long and narrow corridor…..with hopes to discover the _origin_ of these stirring new emotions…..as well as the answers……to his many _questions_.......  
  
"Yami! What are you-…. Wait!!" King Akunamukanon called behind him. And yet before the pharaoh had even _finished_ uttering these words, the young prince was already far from sight……  
  
Almost simultaneously, Djal, who had _stubbornly_ persisted onward in his struggles against the palace guards, (clenching and _clawing_ men who were _just_ as forceful in their attempts to keep him at bay!) soon found himself beginning to tire…. Without a doubt, he was indeed a _powerful_ man, one strong enough to fight against two, three, _four_ men…..especially with such _raging_ emotions beckoning him forward! Yet despite his quick reflexes, (ones which had allowed him to _slip_ from their grasp several times now) or the deft maneuvers which had aided him in avoiding their blows (some intended to render him _unconscious_) Djal knew that he would not be able to carry on in this manner for long; no, not against the entire assemblage of soldiers that had been set upon him! And likewise, the patience of the men that encircled him was growing thin; replaced with feelings of _fury_, building _aggravation_….moods that made it _enormously_ tempting to actually _use_ their weapons against him, their last resort that would _guarantee_ that Djal would cease his feral resistance…..! Yet with so many eyes upon them all, they dimly reasoned that it would be an unwise tactic…. Yes…. It was out of the _question_….. They could not bring themselves to _slaughter_ a man before the entire kingdom, especially on such an event as the _sed_! However, they would also _not_ allow him passage; for fear that despite his pleas, he did _indeed_ possess the desire to do them, or worse yet the royal _family_, harm…..!  
  
What Djal had failed to realize at this point, as he continued to thrash about, was that a higher _ranking_ soldier had been called to address the situation, one of the pharaoh's most loyal and trusted sentries, a man who had served _faithfully_, for well over a _decade_…… As he approached the _scuffle_ he soon found that he had little tolerance for the pitiful display executed by his subordinates _or_ for the antics of a lowly commoner! Now mere feet away, he readied his weapon……  
  
"Enough of this, you _impudent_ cur!!" He roared.  
  
Seeing what their superior had in mind, the soldiers released their hold upon Djal and without _any_ hesitation, the guard leader then proceeded to _attack_, plunging his spear _forcefully_ into Djal's stomach……!  
  
Standing at the forefront of the crowd, a stunned, seemingly _frozen_ Ruia, found herself unable to do _anything_ but to take in every _detail_ of what had just transpired….._right_ before her very eyes….. Though it had taken place in an _instant_, each individual movement had appeared…._delayed_ to her…..the action _slowed_; allowing for it to be permanently imprinted, forever _ingrained_ into the deepest corners, the furthest _chasms_ of her subconscious……even ones in which she had believed to be _sealed_ away, lost to her forever….. As she continued to watch, she saw the man drawing nearer……step by _singular_ step as he loomed towards Djal…… A part of her somehow _sensing_ what this man's intentions were, she felt her heartbeat beginning to _quicken_…..feelings of _fear_ surfacing……. She wanted to cry _out_ to him, to _warn_ Djal, but found herself _powerless_ to do so….. It was as if…..something was _stopping_ her…..like an _invisible_ barricade……one which _prevented_ her from reaching his side..… It was then that she witnessed the man drawing his weapon….followed by his potent, _deadly_ thrust….  
  
Ruia could feel her eyes growing large…….her shaking, _quivering_ hands rushing upward, cupping her mouth, her lips; which _too_ were trembling…..and faintly, she could hear that _small_ voice from within, one that had _always_ been present, deep inside of her, now _screaming_ an awful mournful _shriek_! Outwardly however, despite _all_ of this, _still_ she could only look on…….as Djal's body had begun to fall forward……  
  
His _own_ eyes widening, mere _seconds_ following the severity of the strike, Djal found that the blow had indeed _hurled_ him down, to his knees, knocking the wind out from him, _forcing_ him to wheeze, to _groan _in anguish! He then felt himself leaning forward, which would result in his collapse face first into the desert sand, but before this could occur, Djal found himself possessing the energy to _halt_ his descent, as he extended both hands forward, his palms pushing his torso upward again. His body remaining at an angle, Djal allowed his left hand to _carefully_ pat the area in which he had been stabbed……_shocked_ to discover that aside from a soreness in his abdomen, their was _no_ wound! Looking above him, his eyes caught a glimpse of the weapon that had attacked him, the spear that the man held in his hand, which…..was……positioned in the _opposite_ direction! The guard leader had struck Djal _not_ with the tip but the back end, the wooden hilt instead!  
  
Ruia, who had _also_ taken note of this fact, then found herself turning away, breathing a _tremendous_ sigh….of relief….? Bringing a hand to her chest, _even_ now she could sense that _rapid_ pulsating, as she struggled to calm herself, to take _control_ of her _fluctuating_ emotions…..  
  
Before Djal could process the _reasoning_ behind this _method_ of offense, he was then _indisputably_ ensnared, as those _same_ soldiers, the men that he had fought so _intensely_ minutes ago, now had the advantage over _him!_ Still on his knees Djal was now faced with an _array_ of spears, ones that clearly _were_ held in the appropriate manner…! In addition to this, he now felt someone coming up behind him, in the process of securely binding, _tying_ his hands with a thick _uncomfortable_ rope.  
  
Winded, weak, and forced to _remain_ upon the ground, Djal had simply _allowed_ the men to restrain him, for at this point any additional defiance appeared futile…..at least in terms of the _physical_ form…... At the same time however, though he felt a slight sense of gratitude that he had _not_ been mortally wounded, as he had _initially_ suspected, the assault had _still_ managed to _infuriate_ Djal, as he once _again_ fought to maintain his _control_…..to keep himself from giving into his inner _desires_….his _craving_ to unleash a power that would _certainly_ stand against any and _all_ that stood in his way! As Djal gradually raised his head upward, to face the head of the palace guard, he could feel himself _burning_……losing himself in his frustrations yet _again_……! He was now having difficulty convincing himself _not_ to succumb…..! How _effortless_ it would be, after all….. It would not even require him to _move_ from his stance…..! He needed only…..to let _go_… And yet…..as his eyes _met_ with those of the man above him…..he felt those feelings…..dissipating…..beginning to _fade_……now exchanged with those of astonishment, _recognition_…….and an _unbearable_ guilt…..  
  
Before Djal, was a man in his mid to late 30s; older than most of the guards of lower rank, yet he was dressed similarly, wearing a handkerchief above his head, a short linen skirt, while his upper body had remained exposed. _Unlike_ many of them however, he also wore golden clasps upon his arms and legs, as well as a colorful belt, possibly signifying the _importance_ of his position. Though the man was clean-shaven, thus showing very little of his physical seniority, perhaps what _most_ exhibited his age were his eyes, eyes that contained a slight weariness about them, while also appearing focused……_intense_; eyes that seemingly reflected all that he had _experienced_, all that he had _endured_….. And yet despite this, the man appeared _twice_ as powerful as the others, twice as _strong_, judging by his much larger, _toned_ physique….. Upon his body, there were also various _scars_, ones most likely acquired during the years that he had dedicated to his profession, or perhaps due to his involvement in the ferocity of the _wars_ that had taken place…..less than _ten_ years ago…... Yet….._most_ notably, he possessed a rather _prominent_ scar, a mark that spanned across his chest…..one which indicated that he had once been wounded rather _severely_; a near _fatal_ wound……  
  
"_You_……" The solider breathed upon seeing Djal, with comparable yet _guarded_ disbelief……  
  
Ruia _also_ couldn't help but recognize the man that stood opposite her husband, and _with_ that realization, she was faced with that same _paralyzing_ alarm; a feeling surpassed _only_…...by a painful _reminiscence_……  
  
"YOU!" The man cried again as he was struck, _overcome_ rather, with a sudden _burst_…..of _long_ repressed _anger_……an anger that now forced his _entire_ body to shake…..his teeth to _clench_…… Completely dismissing standard protocol, the man found himself _shoving_ past his own subordinates (men who were most _certainly_ confounded by this action!) until his hand was able to stretch forward, allowing him to firmly grasp, roughly _pull_ Djal upward by the hair!! "Hmph…..! So we meet _again_ little thief! What _are_ the odds……?! And here I thought that you'd have been _smart_ enough to leave this land for _good_! Don't _tell_ me that you've been living _here_ all this time….._right_ under my nose…..?!" The guard paused, allowing himself a brief chuckle…. "It's _ironic_ really…… If I had known that it was _you_ who was the cause of this _ruckus_ perhaps I would have thought _twice_ about being so _merciful_! What?! Have you come to _finish_ what you started all those _years_ ago?! Do you _really_ think that I've _forgotten_ what you _did_ to me! And if I'm not mistaken, you had that _look_ in your eyes mere _moments_ ago…..the same look that you had _then_!"  
  
"Mkhai, sir, what are you-" A second guard began, taken aback not _only_ by his superior's behavior, but his _incomprehensible_ ravings as well……  
"_Silence_ you fool! Let _me_ handle this!" Mkhai exclaimed, _tightening_ his grip…... As he continued to tug on his captive's _white_ strands, to the point where he could literally _tear_ them from his scalp if he chose, Mkhai _instead_ forced Djal's head backward, allowing him to have a clear view of his face, his _expression_, an expression that was now filled……with genuine _remorse_…... "What's this? And where have those _insolent_ eyes disappeared to?!"  
"Please…..I-" Djal attempted to say.  
"And now you _beg_?!"  
  
Oddly enough, Djal's rather _passive_ response had _actually_ managed to irritate this man, Mkhai, even _more_ so…..and in response he brought his face close, just _inches_ away from Djal's own….. "Tell me….. Did you listen to _my_ pleas when I begged to _you_……. Try to _remember_ now……!"  
  
Forcing his eyes shut, Djal could then see flashes…..more like…._remnants_ of a living _nightmare_…..one that had occurred _years_ ago….. Yes…. He could see visions of this _same_ man….wearing a look of sheer, irrefutable _terror_ upon his face….…which was followed by a large _shadow_ being cast over him…... And…..though he wished it were _otherwise_, Djal could _also_ recall what he had _sensed_ then, how witnessing this…..very _specific_ reaction had made _him_ feel…… He had enjoyed it, _relished_ in it even…..though….._only_ among his _other_ flaring emotions……his feelings of sorrow…..and insufferable _grief_……  
  
As he opened his eyes again, Djal only hoped that his deep regret could be _interpreted_ through his expression…..and though he was successful in this sense, what he did _not_ know was that for this man, Mkhai, such a face had only added _fuel_……to the already _blazing_ fire……!  
  
"If I could-" Djal began again.  
"You would _what_?! Take it _back_? Or would you _finish_ it…..?!"  
  
Violently releasing his hold upon Djal, the solider Mkhai then took a few steps backward, until he was facing him at arm's length….. "You were _close_….." He then said, placing a hand upon his scar…… "Perhaps it's up to _me_ to end things, at _long_ last….. Perhaps _I_ should do to _you_…..what you once planned to do to _me_…..!"  
  
Gripping his spear he now pointed it directly at Djal's chest…..  
  
"No Mkhai, _sir_!" Another guard remarked.  
"You can't _do_ this!" Cried a second.  
"I won't miss _this_ time…..!" Mkhai exclaimed, preparing to strike…...!  
"What is the _meaning_ of this!?" A youthful yet _powerful_ voice demanded.  
  
Halting his assault, Mkhai, the other members of the imperial guard, as well as the _entire_ kingdom, turned to regard the small, _panting_ boy…..who had suddenly emerged from the palace gates…….  
  
/That _voice_….. Is this…..?/ Teana thought to herself feeling both hope and _comfort_ from this declaration……  
"Prince Yami! I- We-" A solider stuttered nervously in the presence of the pharaoh's son…… Yes…..for regardless of his continuing attempts to stabilize his respiration, the boy's demeanor was….._apparent_; he had remained _firm_, raising his head _proudly_, while his eyes appeared to convey…that was somewhat….._displeased_….. This was followed by equally astonished and even slightly _apprehensive_ murmurs rippling throughout the crowd; ones which eventually withered into a deep and respectful silence…….  
  
And yet, before the young prince had even _finished_ catching his breath, he then heard the faint sound of footsteps, approaching from behind.  
  
"I believe that my _son_ has _yet_ to receive an _answer_ to his question!"  
"Father….." Yami said in acknowledgement, as the pharaoh took his place along side of him.  
"King Akunamukanon!" An additional voice from the imperial guard proclaimed. Feeling his anxiousness growing, the solider frantically turned to face the crowd, and with an uneasy gulp, he then prepared to address them. "Everyone! Bow before the pharaoh and the crown prince of Egypt!"  
  
With those words, as far as the eye could see, every citizen fell to the ground groveling, one by one, all taking a submissive stance, each feeling the need to _avert_ their eyes even…..as they felt utterly _unworthy_ of viewing this _shinning_ image of the king and his young son. Even the royal guards, humbled themselves, and in a trained, disciplinary action, they worked to take their positions in a regimented order, consistent rows, before they each had lowered their spears, kneeling before them at last, in both a timely and synchronized fashion.  
  
Even the solider Mkhai, found himself _reluctantly_ carrying through with standard procedure, as he and the subordinates that had aided him in capturing Djal, _also_ lowered themselves before the two royals. Though _apart_ from the others, these soldiers arranged themselves _around_ Djal, for fear that he would attempt to flee the scene, as _doubtful_ as it appeared given such circumstances…... And in addition to _this_, with an _exasperated_ growl, Mkhai had forced an _already_ kneeling Djal, to descend even further, his large, thick hand heaving him down from behind; as he seized him rather _harshly_ by the neck. His back now arched, Djal took notice that Mkhai had not _only_ knelt beside him, but that he had yet to release him from this strangling hold. He then watched as Mkhai turned his head, just _slightly_ to burn a hateful _cautioning_ glance in his direction……  
  
"One word…..and you _die_…." Mkhai whispered, tightening his backward clasp…..  
  
Similarly, Teana watched as the men that surrounded her had _also_ chosen to show their respect, seemingly forgetting _all_ about their young captive….. And as a result, Teana found herself suddenly _freed_ from her prison, though also a bit confounded with what was happening around her.…… Dismissing the relief that she felt that she was no longer detained, she then allowed her eyes to search the area, attempting to seek out _either_ of her parents…..though her _father_ in particular…….  
  
/Daddy……where _are_ you….? I can't _see_ you….. Are you _ok_? Did…. Did they let you go too? Or…..did they-/ She thought fretfully, unable to see anything but the soldiers, and the mass of prostrating villagers….. It was also _then_ that she became aware of the fact that she was the only one left standing……and….as her gaze slowly shifted towards the palace gates…..she at last understood the reason _why_……  
  
"This was _not_ the welcome that I had expected…..." Yami said plainly as he stared down at the men before him. Crossing his arms, he then attempted to piece together what he had witnessed, the ensuing scene that had taken place; up until the very moment that he had made his proclamation….. He also hoped to discover how or rather _if_ these events were related to what he had experienced…..mere _minutes_ ago…..  
  
"Indeed." King Akunamukanon replied, also looking about. "Someone! Speak! What has happened here?!" He then demanded.  
  
As the young prince felt his own eyes traveling throughout the crowd, it was _then_ that he too took notice…..of the young girl…..who had quite _literally _stood out before all of the others…..


End file.
